BIZARRE
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Feel Like Pieces; "He got some ways to make me feel comfortable around him." "Why you always come back to my mind, Harry?" -CrossOver with Artemis Fowl! Warning for SLASH, AU, OOC. Artemis/Harry. Mind to RnR? UPDATE Chapter5!
1. Just a Destiny

Seseorang menatapnya intens... seseorang di dekatnya. Ia bisa merasakannya, ya, tentu saja. Holly sudah menjelaskan seluruh fenomena yang ia alami, belum lagi tambahan dari kepala sekolah itu dan buku-buku yang ia beli. Ia tahu dirinya _kuat. _Akhirnya ia menoleh, menjauhkan kepalanya dari jendela kereta itu. Dan ia mendongkak, dan sepasang mata biru miliknya menemukan sepasang bola mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Sepasang bola mata hijau cerah, yang menatapnya dari balik pintu. Pemiliknya berdiri di sana, dengan koper di sebelahnya.

Ia tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu, tapi entah kenapa ada _sesuatu _dalam dirinya yang membuatnya ingin terus melihat kedua bola mata itu, berada di dekatnya, dan mengetahui tentang pemuda itu.

Lalu akhirnya ia berdiri, menarik pintu kompartemen.

Ia tahu, saat ia membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk, rasa penasarannya yang berada dalam dirinya dan akhirnya ia salurkan dengan memasuki sekolah itu malah akan menjerumuskannya lebih jauh ke dalam suatu hal. Masalah mungkin.

Bukan. Bukan rasa penasarannya yang menjerumuskannya. Ia mendapat firasat, bahwa pemuda itu membawa _sesuatu, _sesuatu yang akan menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam suatu hal.

Dan ia tahu, tahun ini ia akan menjalani suatu petualangan besar– lagi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

****

**BIZARRE**

**Harry Potter to J.K Rowling**

**Artemis Fowl to Eoin Colfer**

****

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A Friendship, Romance and Adventure fict. _

_WARNING for SLASH, OOC, Underage Relationship, Commander Julius Root ga mati alias pas buku 4 berhasil selamat uyeeeeee~ banyak canon yang gua ubah dari buku AF, a lil' bit manipulative Dumbledore, a strong!Harry._

_Artemis at age 17, Harry at age 14._

_A/N: Mungkin terfokus dengan relashionship-nya? Tidak tau -_- Artemis OOC karena gua sendiri bingung Artemis itu karakternya kayak gimana. Berubah-ubah sih, kadang baik, kadang 'nakal', kadang perhatian, kadang gapedulian #authorcurhat #plak hehehe tapi yang penting bocah itu tuh jenius, saking jeniusnya sampe bikin iri huahahahahahaha… plus HP canon sampe buku 3, AF sampe buku 5 (maybe) gua gatau banyak karena baru baca bukunya nomer 4 dan baca fict-nya #ininamanyanekat. Buat musuh? Cuma tau si Opal, dan Mafia Russia. Pick one! #oke, ini bukan twitter!_

_Terinspirasi dari fict _Fairy Dust _by_ excentrykemuse, _untuk bagian romance-nya, dan_ Second Change at Life _by_ Miranda Flairgold _untuk bagian ritual dan demon-demonnya, _Harry Potter and The Descent into Darkenss _by _Aya Macchiato _untuk bagian penggambaran strong!Harry-nya, dan novel _Nicholas Flamel_ karya _Michael Scott_ untuk makhluk-makhluk asingnya._

_Main pair AFHP, slight SBRL, AFHS, DMHP, TRHP(maybe) – terlalu, kebanyakan -_-_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_But yeah, **ENJOY**!_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 1 – Just a Destiny**

**.**

Suara Hogwarts Express benar-benar khas, ya.

Harry termenung di samping kereta api tersebut –di samping gerbong tepatnya. Troli yang berisi koper dan sangkar Hedwig berada di sampingnya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Harry menatap Hogwarts Express, tapi tetap saja... rasanya menenangkan.

Ia menarik trolinya dan akhirnya menarik kopernya menaiki tangga kereta. Ia _ngedumel _dalam hati. Kemana perginya Ron? Ia ingat tadi, saat ia berjalan melewati portal ia berada di belakang Ron –dan kemudian ia sejenak memperhatikan kereta. Dan –dengan perasaan bahwa ia hanya mengalihkan matanya sedetik- Harry sudah kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Kemana Ron, dan ada di mana Hermione?

Pasrah, Harry akhirnya menyeret koper dan sangkar Hedwig dan berjalan sepanjang lorong. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dari dalam kompartemen –berterima kasihlah kepada Daily Prophet yang sudah menggembor-gemborkan berita saat Quidditch Cup itu- tapi Harry berusaha menghiraukannya. Ia kembali berjalan, menuju gerbong-gerbong di belakang. Ia sengaja memilih agak di belakang, karena ia tahu gerbong depan sudah penuh. Dan lagi, mungkin saja dalam perjalanannya mencari gerbong ia menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Di gerbong selanjutnya yang ia temukan –setelah melewati gerbong Slytherin, tentu- Harry melongo ke kompartemen paling belakang. Ah, hanya ada satu orang di sana. Ia berniat untuk membuka pintu dan bertanya apakah ia boleh ikut di sana, tapi ia kemudian menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengenali sosok itu. Bahkan kemungkinan besar ia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu di Hogwarts.

Tapi aneh. Ia merasa _familier _dengan sosok itu.

Sosok itu tinggi, tegap. Dari tingginya, Harry berasumsi bahwa ia merupakan anak kelas 7. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat cara duduk itu di Hogwarts. Harry tidak melihat wajahnya –sayang sekali. Wajah itu sedang menunduk, membaca koran di depannya. _Heck, _bukankah itu New York Times? Ini London, kenapa ia malah membaca _New York Times?_

Ia kembali menekuri sosok itu. Siapa? Dari asrama mana? Yang pasti bukan Gryffindor, batinnya. Ia sudah melewati tiga tahun di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, dan ia yakin ia belum pernah melihat sosok itu.

Mata hijau cerah Harry menjelajah, mulai dari atas. Rambutnya hitam, lurus, tertata rapi. Khas seorang bangsawan. Dan dalam hati Harry menyindir dirinya sendiri, yang mempunyai 'kutukan keluarga Potter' alias selalu mempunyai rambut yang tidak bisa ia jinakkan.

Harry melihat kembali wajah pemuda itu –walau yang terlihat hanya bagian kanan saja-, dan perasaan familier menjalari tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan –aneh, tapi nyaman. Dan entah kenapa Harry menahan nafasnya saat pemuda itu berbalik, sepasang mata biru menatapnya intens – _heck,_bahkan Harry serasa kehilangan pijakannya saat ia mengunci tatapannya pada sepasang mata biru itu. Entah kenapa, mata itu... familier?

Harry tetap mengunci pandangannya kepada wajah itu, mata itu. Wajah yang terpahat sempurnya. Kulitnya yang pucat mengingatkannya akan Malfoy –dan juga kesan yang ditangkapnya. Dingin, terlihat seperti seorang _pureblood_. Dan matanya –sorot matanya entah kenapa membuat Harry seketika membeku- mata biru itu dingin, datar, tapi entah kenapa terlihat kosong. Kesepian dan rindu terpatri jelas di sana. Sesuatu yang Harry kenal baik. Tapi juga terlihat sebuah sorot kepercayaan yang tinggi –dan juga membuatnya berfikir di mana ia pernah menemukan sorot penuh tanggung jawab itu?

Pemuda itu berjalan, raut heran mendominasi ekspresi wajahnya. Dan Harry menunggu. Menunggu pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sudah ia prediksikan: membuka pintu kompartemen. Tapi, ia tidak peduli akan hal lain –ia merasa seolah hanya ada mereka berdua, di sana. Hey, sejak kapan Harry merasa ia se-melankolis ini?

Sret!

"Ada apa?"

Harry mendongkak dan matanya sedikit membulat. Suara itu! Suara familier, seolah berasal dari tempat yang amat ia kenal baik, tapi ia lupakan... dan Harry mendongkak. Pemuda itu rupanya lebih tinggi sekepala darinya. Yah, wajar sajalah. Tapi, mata hijaunya tidak terputus dari kedua mata biru itu –mereka berdua beradu pandang selama beberapa saat, dan mata hijau Harry mencoba menyelami perasaan apa yang ada di sana –apa yang pernah terjadi kepada pemuda itu? Dan Harry juga merasakan hal yang sama –pemuda itu mencoba menembus matanya, mencari tahu apa yang ada di kepala Harry. Dan entah kenapa Harry membiarkannya –membiarkan dirinya dipelajari.

"Err... kompartemen lain sudah penuh, boleh aku ikut di sini?" suara Harry lirih, seperti berbisik. Tapi, entah kenapa pemuda itu sepertinya mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Yah, bukan sepenuhnya bohong sih. Semua kompartemen yang tadi ia lewati sudah penuh, dan sebenarnya masih ada gerbong di belakang. Tapi entah kenapa ia sudah malah menyeret kopernya lagi, dan juga ia _penasaran _dengan sosok itu.

Pemuda di depannya seakan berfikir, dan Harry menunggu dalam diam. Akhirnya, pemuda itu mengangguk dan membuka pintu kompartemen lebar-lebar.

"Thanks,"

"Hmm,"

Pemuda itu duduk di tempatnya saat Harry menarik kopernya, dan memperhatikan Harry saat pemuda itu menarik tongkatnya dan bergumam '_Wingardium Leviosa' _lirih kepada kopernya, dan mengangkatnya ke bagasi di atas kepala mereka. Lalu Harry duduk, dengan sangkar Hedwig di sebelahnya dan ransel berisi jubah gaib, peta perampok, beberapa galleon, dan koran Daily Prophet yang didapatnya dari The Burrow.

Kompartemen itu sunyi sampai suara di kejauhan terdengar, menandakan Hogwarts Express akan segera berangkat.

Harry mengeluarkan korannya, dan mulai membaca tanpa melihat halaman paling depan. Judulnya saja sudah membuatnya muak, dan lagi terdapat gambar Tanda Kegelapan yang menari-nari di angkasa. Sudah cukup ia menontonnya sendiri tanda itu.

Harry baru saja akan membaca kolom mengenai Quidditch, saat didengarnya pemuda di seberangnya berdeham dan membalikan korannya.

"Jadi..."

Harry menurunkan korannnya, menaikan alisnya. Pertanda ia mendengarkan apapun hal yang pemuda itu ucapkan.

"Kau anak tingkat berapa?"

Harry hampir menahan senyum gelinya, tapi ia tahan. Ia lalu melipat korannya dan menatap pemuda di depannya. "Tingkat empat. Dan sepertinya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau anak asrama mana?"

Pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ah, aku semacam... murid pindahan."

Harry tersentak. Murid pindahan? Tumben sekali Hogwarts menerima murid pindahan! Selama ini, ia belum pernah mendengar ada murid pindahan di Hogwarts. Atau mungkin, ia belum pernah mendengar karena ia belum pernah membuka '_Hogwarts, a History'_? Tapi, memikirkan betapa tebalnya buku itu saja sudah membuat Harry bergidik. Menelan kembali keinginannya untuk sekedar membuka bab-bab awalnya.

"Oh ya? Aku belum pernah mendengar ada murid pindahan sebelumnya."

"Yah, kepala sekolah dengan baik hati mau menerimaku,"

"Jadi, kau akan masuk ke tingkat berapa?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, terlihat bangga. "Enam."

"Waw! Aneh sekali ada yang masu ke kelas tinggi. Dan, kau murid pindahan dari mana?"

Pemuda itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang –ada sebuah rahasia, Harry tahu itu. Tapi ia menunggu, menunggu jawaban apapun yang dilontarkan pemuda itu.

"Aku... belajar sendiri. _Homeschooling _istilah muggle-nya. Yah, mungkin karena kebanyakan aku ini adalah kelahiran muggle-"

"Kau? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu!" Harry merasa kedua alisnya naik, betapa terkejutnya ia! "Kupikir kau _pureblood, _dilihat dari gerak-gerikmu."

Pemuda itu menyeringai, licik. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu? _Well, _baguslah. Karena berarti akting-ku cukup baik."

"Dan bagaimana dengan OWL-mu? Apakah-"

"Beruntungnya," potong pemuda itu, "Aku orang yang cepat belajar –setidaknya hal itulah yang dikatakan orang lain. Jadi, saat di tes OWL –atau yang mirip- aku bisa lulus, dan well, kalau bisa kutambahkan, dengan nilai sempurna." Terdapat nada bangga di suaranya, dan Harry menyadarinya.

Sepertinya orang ini memang bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri, batin Harry.

"Dan kau tinggal di mana? Aneh sekali, kau kelahiran muggle. Apakah saat kau berumur 11 tahun kau tidak menerima surat dari Hogwarts?"

"Tidak."

"Waw, aneh sekali."

"Apa menurutmu itu aneh?" pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terlihat terganggu dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Harry.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya, tidak biasa saja. Mungkin sihir di dalam dirimu telat muncul?" Harry mengangkat bahunya. Ia memang tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal itu, ia juga belum pernah mendengar hal semacam itu dari Hermione.

"Mungkin..."

Pemuda itu lalu menaruh korannya di dalam tas ransel hitam –dan Harry baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu menggunakan baju muggle berwarna hitam, tapi bukan jins. Celana katun berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi hitam, dan Harry kemudian menyadari bahwa di sebelah pemuda tersebut ada seonggok kain yang terlihat seperti jas- dan meraih koran lain dari tasnya. Dan Harry menyadari kalau koran itu berbahasa asing.

"Kau dari mana, sekali lagi?"

Pemuda itu menurunkan korannya sedikit, terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Apa aku belum bilang?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Well, suatu tempat di Irlandia."

"Wah, kau berasal dari tempat yang jauh."

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan membaca.

Harry meraih salah satu buku sekolahnya, dan kompartemen itu kembali dilanda kesunyian.

Harry asik membaca, sampai ia sendiri teringat akan suatu hal. "Hey, bahkan aku belum tahu namamu."

"Begitu pula aku."

Harry membulatkan matanya sedikit. Pemuda ini mengetahui banyak hal mengenai dunia sihir –mungkin malah jenius tentang pelajarannya- tapi tidak mengetahui namanya? _Wow._Bukan ia kesal atau apa, ia malah senang –setidaknya tidak akan ada orang yang melirik langsung ke luka di dahinya, terperangah dan berbicara dengan nada menjilat.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Pemuda itu dengan santai membalikan halaman korannya, melanjutkan membaca tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Harry. "Bukannya tidak sopan menanyai nama orang lain tapi tidak memberitahukan namanya terlebih dahulu?"

Harry meringis. Kesal sekali disindir seperti itu! Tapi akhirnya Harry menghela nafas, menaikan kakinya ke atas dan duduk sila. "Yah, namaku Harry."

"Harry? Hanya Harry? Kau pasti punya nama keluarga –dan begitulah setiap orang." Kata pemuda itu sakrastik.

Harry mengeluh perlahan.

"Potter," gumamnya lirih, nyaris tidak bisa ditangkap pendengaran. Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya, kentara sekali tidak mendengar.

"Apa?"

"Namaku Harry. Nama keluargaku Potter. Jadi namaku Harry Potter."

"Anak kelas satu juga tahu kalau nama depan dan nama keluarga disatukan menjadi seperti apa urutannya." ucap pemuda itu sakrastik, dan Harry merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan kepada Malfoy: Kesal, dan ia mempunyai keinginan _liar _untuk melontarkan satu kutukan kepada pemuda itu karena nada sakrastik yang digunakannya.

"Baik, baik. Jadi namamu?"

Jeda.

Pemuda itu membaca satu halaman lagi, dan kemudian menutupnya, dan melipatnya. Lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kedua matanya menatap Harry seolah ia mencari sebuah emosi di sana –tapi yang akan ia dapatkan hanya rasa penasaran dan kesal yang sangat kentara.

"Artemis. Artemis Fowl."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Artemis baru tahu, kalau kebiasaannya datang lebih awal di sebuah janji akan begitu, _membosankan. _

Ia tahu, dari surat yang diterimanya –yang _resmi _ia terima mengenai penerimaannya di Hogwarts, karena ia tahu bahkan sebelum surat itu tiba ia akan diterima. Siapa sih yang tidak menerimanya di sebuah sekolah? Kejeniusanya sudah tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, yang mungkin menyamainya hanyalah Minerva Paradizo, _calon _tunangannya dan calon Mrs. Fowl –sebuah keputusan secara sepihak, tentu, dan itu bukan pilihan Artemis- dan Minerva tidak memiliki _bakat _yang ia miliki walaupun, _yeah, bakat _itu telat datangnya.

Ia duduk di salah satu tempat duduk kayu dekat portal masuk ke peron 9 ¾. Yeah, ia tahu cara masuknya karena ia telah diberitahu oleh Dumbledore sebelumnya. Ia juga sudah menyuruh Butler untuk tidak berada bersamanya terang-terangan, walau ia membiarkan Butler untuk berada dimanapun ia mau dalam keadaan menyamar. Seorang butler tinggi tegap dan mengawal seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun dengan penampilan rapi dan sopan dan raut wajah khas, orang yang mengikuti berita pasti tahu itu adalah Artemis Fowl II. Nama Fowl memang sudah terkenal, bangkan mungkin sampai ke London. Tidak, nama Fowl sudah mendunia. Bahkan mafia Russia saja mengincar mereka.

Oke, hilangkan bagian belakang. Mafia Russia _memang _bermasalah kepada ayahnya, dan Artemis tidak menyalahkannya. Tapi, setelah kejadian itu, ayahnya memang _banyak _berubah.

'Mungkin saking banyaknya, mereka sampai berlibur berempat dengan si kembar, dan meninggalkanku di rumah untuk mengurusi perusahaan', batin Artemis sakrastik. Liburan ini –ia memang selalu liburan karena ia sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya lebih cepat setahun, sekali lagi berterima kasihlah kepada otak jeniusnya. Dan karena ia sudah berumur 17 kemarin maka orangtuanya tidak menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi setahun ini –ayahnya hanya berkata agar ia tidak terjerumus ke dalam masalah dan ibunya yang _overprotective_ itu berpesan kepadanya untuk mengabarinya minimal seminggu lima kali. Dan Artemis menanggapinya dengan mengeluh, mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

_Heck, _ayahnya tidak tahu betapa banyak masalah yang ia dapat tahun-tahun belakangan ini.

Yah, tentu saja Artemis tidak mungkin menceritakan pengalamannya. Walau di dunia peri ia terkenal karena aksi penyelamatannya bersama Holly, Butler dan Mulch dalam menangkap Opal Koboi, memerangi pemberontakan goblin, dan menyelamatkan beberapa artifak, di tempat 'Kaum Lumpur' ia _hanya _dikenal sebagai pemuda jenius yang kaya.

Dan karena banyaknya waktu luang yang ia punya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima saran Holly: menulis surat kepada Albus Dumbledore, berbicara secara pribadi dengannya, diterima di sekolah, dan _secara resmi _mengikuti tes OWL.

Ia sudah membeli banyak buku di Diagon Alley, tentu saja. Bahkan ia dan Butler menjelajah ke Knocturn Alley untuk mencari banyak bahan refrensi. Dan ia terkejut mendengar bahwa beberapa penyihir mengetahui namanya.

Yah, kebanyakan penyihir hitam sih. Reputasi ayahnya dulu di dunia kriminalitas, dan reputasi _Artemis _itu sendiri tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Ia tahu, mungkin beberapa musuhnya dan musuh kaum peri mengincarnya kembali. Holly sudah memperingatkannya. Maka dari itu, walaupun ia bersekolah di sekolah asrama nanti, ia tetap akan membiarkan Butler berkeliaran di Hogsmeade, dan memberinya kabar rutin mengenai keluarganya.

Ia hanya mempunyai sebuah firasat, kalau suatu hal yang besar akan terjadi nanti.

Artemis menegakkan posisi duduknya saat ia merasakan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa menoleh pun, Artemis tahu orang yang di sebelahnya adalah Butler –ia sudah terlalu hafal pergerakan dan suara pengawalnya itu, mau disamar seperti apapun juga.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya... bosan."

Jawaban yang sangat bukan Artemis.

"Seperti bukan kau saja."

Artemis menyeringai. "Kau memang sudah terlalu mengenalku, kawan lama."

Butler menghela nafas, memberikan tatapan 'itu-sudah-sangat-jelas' kepada Artemis dan detik kemudian, mereka berdua kembali berakting menjadi dua orang yang tidak saling kenal.

Pukul setengah sebelas, Artemis berdiri dan mendorong trolinya, tidak melirik kepada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi –Butler yang sekarang menyamar sebagai seseorang berumur empat puluhan (sebenarnya, umurnya lebih tua sedikit daripada itu, tapi penampilan luarnya yang _sebenarnya _seperti berumur tiga puluh lima) dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang sangat bukan-nya, jeans berwarna biru lusuh, dan membawa tas ransel. Well, terlihat seperti seorang penumpang biasa, memang. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, seberapa bahaya-nya peralatan yang berada di ransel itu.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu."

"Semoga beruntung,"

Artemis mengangguk dan berjalan, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar sang butler kembali berbisik, "Jangan mencari masalah."

Untuk kali ini, Artemis berbalik dan menghadap sang butler. "Bukan aku yang mencari masalah, tau! Tapi masalah yang mencariku!" dan denga n cepat ia berbalik dan berjalan menembus portal.

Dan Artemis sangat yakin kalau Butler menyeringai mendengar bantahannya tadi.

Segera setelah ia menembus palang, ia langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah kereta api besar, berwarna merah. Atemis memang sudah membacanya di '_Hogwarts, A History' _tentang Hogwarts Express, tapi tetap saja ia penasaran ingin melihatnya langsung. Dan benar saja, walaupun Hogwarts Express adalah kereta api tua dan Artemis lebih sering bertransportasi dengan jet pribadinya, kereta api berwarna merah itu terlihat megah.

Mengeluh karena keadaan sekitar masih kosong, Artemis akhirnya mendorong troli-nya yang berisi sebuah koper berinisial A.F dan juga sebuah ransel berpergian, yang berisi beberapa koran seperti _New York Times, _koran lokal Dublin, koran nasional Irlandia, koran Prancis dan beberapa buku tebal berisi hal-hal penting mengenai penelitiannya. Tidak lupa ia membawa beberapa peralatan elektroniknya, walau ia yakin di Hogwarts nanti ia tidak akan mendapat sinyal internet untuk _browsing _dan mencari banyak hal. Tapi, itu kalau peralatannya menggunakan peralatan elektronik manusia biasa.

Untuk 'misi'-nya selama setahun ini, Artemis telah _meminjam _beberapa teknologi kaum peri, terutama milik Foaly si centaurus jenius. Memang, ia telah mendapatkan kembali apa yang direbut darinya saat ia berumur tiga belas tahun –teknologi super jenius dan super maju milik para peri yang dicurinya dan ia gunakan, lalu dicuri orang lain-, tapi baginya itu belum cukup dan akhirnya, dengan bantuan Holly, Artemis membujuk Foaly untuk meminjamkan beberapa barang elektroniknya yang tidak akan 'terinfeksi' oleh residu sihir.

Yang tentu saja Foaly serahkan dengan nada sakrastik dan nada penuh ancaman apabila ada hal-hal yang terjadi dengan barang-barangnya.

Setelah mengangkut kopernya, dan ranselnya ia taruh di punggung, Artemis mulai berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju gerbong-gerbong bagian belakang. Ia tidak suka keramaian, tentu saja. Makanya ia memilih gerbong paling belakang, membuatnya terhindar dari keramaian. Dan ia juga berharap, agar bisa 'mengklaim' kompartemennya untuk sendiri.

Saat akhirnya Artemis menemukan kompartemen yang cocok (berada di paling belakang di sebuah gerbong yang terletak dua dari belakang, _got it?)_, ia menggeser pintunya, menguncinya, lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Tongkat sihir yang baru ia beli sesegera setelah ia mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai seorang penyihir, di toko seseorang bernama Ollivander di Diagon Alley. Ia bergumam '_Wingardium Leviosa'_ dan koper itu terangkat, terpasang di bagasi tepat di kepalanya. Dan Artemis pun duduk, meraih korannya dan mulai membaca, mencari tahu beberapa berita penting yang terjadi di dunia muggle.

Lima belas menit ia lewatkan sunyi, dan Artemis tetap duduk di tempatnya, asyik membaca. Ia memang seperti itu –terfokus kepada hal yang ia sukai, mencari tahu hal yang membuatnya penasaran, terjerumus ke dalam banyak hal, yang banyak diantaranya yang tidak baik.

Akhirnya, ia mencapai halaman bisnis. Ia membaca dengan seksama –mencari tahu apakah ada berita mengenai keluarganya. Fowl memang sedang melebarkan sayapnya kemana-mana, dan Artemis dengan senang hati mengurusnya. Ia bahkan sudah mempunyai banyak pikiran untuk perusahaan keluarganya, dan ia tinggal mengadakan pembicaraan dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya dengan senang hati akan menerima, ia yakin akan hal itu. Yang ia ragukan adalah ibunya. Angelina Fowl adalah tipe wanita yang tidak bisa duduk diam saja sepanjang hari, tapi beliau juga tipe ibu yang sangat _overprotective _terhadap anaknya. Tahu anaknya akan disibuki dengan bisnis keluarga, yang beliau lakukan mungkin adalah merajuk sepanjang hari.

Artemis menyeringai saat ia mengingat kejadian pencurian lukisan Peri Pencuri, dan betapa ibunya sangat menghawatirkan dirinya yang pergi ke Munich, Jerman. Niatnya memang untuk mencuri lukisan yang merupakan 'piala bergilir' bagi para pencuri di seluruh dunia, tetapi saat mendengar suara ibunya yang khawatir terhadap dirinya membuatnya ragu akan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan saat itu.

Dulu ia memang ragu –apakah ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya di dunia kriminalitas, walalu tidak separah ayahnya, sembari berinteraksi dengan kaum peri, ataukah menjalani hidupnya dengan menjauhkan dunia berbahaya dan penuh adrenalin itu? Artemis memang menyukai ketegangan dan beberapa bagian memang menguras otak, hal yang ia suka. Tapi, rasa bersalahnya makin menumpuk saat ia harus berbohong kepada keluarganya, terutama ibunya.

Dan akhirnya Artemis memilih untuk tetap berada di jalan penuh adrenalin dan menguras otak dengan memberikan potongan-potongan informasi kepada ibunya. Tidak berbohong, memang, tapi ia tidak memberikan seluruh informasi. Ia hanya memberikan informasi yang menurutnya wajar diketahu ibunya, seperti sekarang. Ia hanya memberitahukan ibunya kalau ia diterima di suatu sekolah di London, sekolah asrama, tanpa memberitahukan _apa _sekolah itu.

Tentu saja perlu beberapa jam untuk meyakinkan sang ibu semua kebutuhannya sudah ada di sana, termasuk makan dan tempat tinggal. Ia bahkan berjanji untuk mengirim _e-mail _minimal seminggu tiga kali, dan setelah berkali-kali ia meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia sudah enam belas tahun dan akan tujuh belas pertengahan September nanti, akhirnya sang ibu setuju untuk melepasnya.

Artemis menghela nafas, mengubur kepalanya ke koran di depannya. Berbicara dengan ibunya kadang membuatnya sering serba-salah, karena entah sudah berapa kali ia berbohong kepada ibunya.

Menggeleng kepalanya, Artemis melirik jam perak asli yang melingkar di lengannya. Pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh, dan sekali lagi Artemis mengeluh. Betapa lama waktu yang harus ia lewati, bahkan kereta ini saja belum berangkat. Artemis memang tidak terlalu menyukai kereta –seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi, ia kangen jet pribadinya. Tapi yah, Hogwarts tidak bisa ia capai dengan jet pribadinya, dan lagi kalau Artemis ingin rencananya sukses, setidaknya ia tidak boleh menarik perhatian.

Artemis kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada koran, tepat pada saat ia mendengar beberapa suara ribut, anak-anak yang berlari menarik koper menuju kompartemen di belakangnya. Beberapa terdiri dari sepasang remaja yang saling menyeringai, dan Artemis mengeluh dalam hati. Ia memang tidak terlalu peduli keramaian, tapi kalau seperti ini... ah abaikan. Tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa konsentrasi, Artemis memilih untuk menaruh korannya di dalam tas, dan menaruh kepalanya di telapak tangan kirinya yang menyender ke jendela, dan mata birunya memperhatikan keadaan di luar –keadaan peron yang mulai penuh dengan keluarga-keluarga penyihir.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba sihir yang menyelimuti dirinya secara kasat mata bereaksi.

Seseorang menatapnya intens... seseorang di dekatnya. Ia bisa merasakannya, ya, tentu saja. Holly sudah menjelaskan seluruh fenomena yang ia alami, belum lagi tambahan dari kepala sekolah itu dan buku-buku yang ia beli. Ia tahu dirinya _kuat. _Entah kenapa, dirinya bisa merasakan saat ada seseorang dengan kekuatan yang besar memperhatikannya, secara intens. Akhirnya ia menoleh, menjauhkan kepalanya dari jendela kereta itu. Dan ia mendongkak, dan sepasang mata biru miliknya menemukan sepasang bola mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Sepasang bola mata hijau cerah, yang menatapnya dari balik pintu. Pemiliknya berdiri di sana, dengan koper di sebelahnya.

Ia tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu, tapi entah kenapa ada _sesuatu _dalam dirinya yang membuatnya ingin terus melihat kedua bola mata itu, berada di dekatnya, dan mengetahui tentang pemuda itu.

Perasaan _familier, _Artemis tidak tahu apa itu. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang tidak terlalu memperdulikannya membuatnya harus hidup ditemani butler, mencoba semuanya sendiri, belajar banyak hal sendiri. Dan perasaan bukan suatu hal yang gampang ia pelajari –kadang butuh orang lain untuk membuatnya mengerti. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaan yang ia rasakan itu membuatnya mengerti suatu hal. _Possesive. _Ia merasakannya, kuat.

Dan akhirnya ia menuruti instingnya. Lalu akhirnya ia berdiri, menarik pintu kompartemen.

"Ada apa?"

Artemis melihat reaksi pemuda itu. Matanya membulat sedikit, seolah terkejut. Dan Artemis sedikit menyerngit melihatnya. Aneh. Reaksi yang aneh. Sama seperti dirinya saat ia mendengar suara pemuda itu yang menjawab lirih.

"Err... kompartemen lain sudah penuh, boleh aku ikut di sini?" pemuda itu berkata takut-takut, suaranya seperti berbisik. Artemis harus menajamkan pendengarannya, tapi untungnya, ia memang selalu bisa melakukannya. Dan Artemis merasakan dirinya sedikit terlonjak mendengar suaranya. Suaranya, _familier_. Khas. Artemis merasa ia pernah mendengarnya, ia _sering _mendengarnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia lupa suara itu. Dimana? Siapa? Ia bingung. Tumben sekali otak jeniusnya tidak memberikan banyak jawaban saat ini.

Yah, kadang, otaknya berjalan tidak seperti semestinya. Aneh memang.

Artemis berfikir. Apakah ia akan memperbolehkan pemuda itu berada satu kompartemen dengannya? Artemis memang berfikir untuk menghabiskan perjalanan sendiri, seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan._ He always been greedy, selfish, and alone_. Terutama pada saat masa-masa sulit saat ayahnya menghilang.

Tapi Artemis berfikir. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda ini _tidak _salah. Ada suatu tarikan kuat di hatinya, yang mendorongnya untuk memperbolehkan pemuda ini masuk. Dan akhirnya Artemis mengangguk, dan mendorong pintu lebih lebar.

"Thanks,"

"Hmm,"

Ia tahu, saat ia membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk, rasa penasarannya yang berada dalam dirinya dan akhirnya ia salurkan dengan memasuki sekolah itu malah akan menjerumuskannya lebih jauh ke dalam suatu hal. Masalah mungkin. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal yang memasuki pikirannya, tapi ia menampik hal itu. Mengejutkan memang, Artemis bukan tipe orang yang mengedepankan intuisi tapi ia lebih memilih menggunakan logikanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Artemis memperhatikan saat pemuda itu mengangkat kopernya dengan tongkat sihirnya, lalu duduk di seberangnya.

Artemis memperhatikan pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang ia akui... menarik. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam tertata tidak rapi, berantakan. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya... (Artemis merasa ingin menendang dirinya sendiri) _sexy_. Mata hijau cerahnya yang berada di balik kacamata, yang Artemis yakini beberapa operasi akan membuat matanya normal. Luka di dahinya, berbentuk sambaran kilat. Dan Artemis langsung tersentak pelan. Ia tahu pemuda ini!

Di banyak buku yang ia dapat, terutama yang mengisahkan tentang sejarah dunia sihir, Artemis tentu mengetahui hal tentang pemuda di depannya ini. Pemuda yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan saat itu, Voldemort (Artemis masih tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang takut akan namanya. Hey, itu hanya nama!), dan merupakan Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup atau apapun titelnya, Artemis tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin tahu orang seperti apa di depannya. Lama hidup di dunia bisnis yang selalu punya cara kotor untuk bermain membuatnya sering menilai orang dengan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya –mengetahui watak aslinya saat berhadapan dengan orang bukan Fowl, atau orang penting lainnya. Dan senang mengetahui bahwa cara itu sering berhasil.

Menilik kembali bentuk fisik pemuda di depannya, Artemis yakin bahwa pemuda itu sekitar tiga tahun di bawahnya, atau mungkin empat. Tapi ia kemudian mengingat tahun pemuda di depannya mengalahkan Voldemort, mengingat umur berapakah pemuda itu, dan tahun berapa sekarang. Dengan otaknya yang cepat tanggap, Artemis langsung mendapat jawaban: pemuda ini berusai empat belas tahun, berarti tahun keempat.

Tapi, hanya untuk basa basi, ia berdeham. "Jadi..."

Pemuda di depannya mendongkak, menatap Artemis penasaran.

"Kau anak tingkat berapa?"

Oke, Artemis merasa bodoh. Mengapa seorang Artemis mengeluarkan pertanyaan basa-basi paling buruk itu? Ia merasa ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tingkat empat. Dan sepertinya, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau anak asrama mana?"

Otak Artemis berputar cepat, mencari jawaban. Dan sepertinya jawaban jujur tidak apa-apa. Eh ralat, setengah jujur. "Ah, aku semacam... murid pindahan." Ucapnya datar, nada yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari.

Ia melihat pemuda itu tersentak. Ah, entah kenapa ia begitu menikmati melihat perubahan wajah pemuda di depannya.

"Oh ya? Aku belum pernah mendengar ada murid pindahan sebelumnya."

"Yah, kepala sekolah dengan baik hati mau menerimaku,"

"Jadi, kau akan masuk ke tingkat berapa?"

Artemis menyeringai, terlihat bangga. "Enam."

"Waw! Aneh sekali ada yang masu ke kelas tinggi. Dan, kau murid pindahan dari mana?"

Sekali lagi Artemis memutar otak. Pindahan dari mana? Kalau ia mengatakan Durmstrang atau Beauxbatons, mungkin ia tidak curiga. Tapi karena akan ada event itu... dan lagi kedua sekolah itu akan hadir. Lebih baik ia mengatakan yang lain.

"Aku... belajar sendiri. _Homeschooling _istilah muggle-nya. Yah, mungkin karena kebanyakan aku ini adalah kelahiran muggle-"

"Kau? Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti itu!" Artemis bisa melihat pemuda di depannya menaikkan kedua alisnya, pertanda terkejut. Dan Artemis mendapati dirinya menyukai reaksi itu –ia memang suka akan reaksi orang-orang yang mengagumi dirinya. "Kupikir kau _pureblood, _dilihat dari gerak-gerikmu."

Bagus! Setidaknya ada orang yang 'tertipu' dengan aktingnya "Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu? _Well, _baguslah. Karena berarti akting-ku cukup baik."

"Dan bagaimana dengan OWL-mu? Apakah-"

"Beruntungnya," potong Artemis. Sifatnya yang suka memotong perkataan orang lain dan mengguruinya kembali lagi, "Aku orang yang cepat belajar –setidaknya hal itulah yang dikatakan orang lain. Jadi, saat di tes OWL –atau yang mirip- aku bisa lulus, dan well, kalau bisa kutambahkan, dengan nilai sempurna." Terdapat nada bangga di suaranya, dan Artemis memaki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus kembali menjadi dirinya yang lama?

Sepertinya pemuda di depannya mempunyai kemampuan untuk menarik kembali sifatnya yang asli, dan Artemis mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Dan kau tinggal di mana? Aneh sekali, kau kelahiran muggle. Apakah saat kau berumur 11 tahun kau tidak menerima surat dari Hogwarts?"

"Tidak."

"Waw, aneh sekali."

"Apa menurutmu itu aneh?" tanyanya sakrastik. Tuh kan, sifatnya kembali lagi! Artemis harus belajar menahan diri –lagi– sekarang .

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya, tidak biasa saja. Mungkin sihir di dalam dirimu telat muncul?"

Artemis pernah mendengar mengenai hal ini, dan hal ini juga yang merupakan hipotesis kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Tapi bahkan Holly dan Foaly –yang membantunya- tidak menemukan jawaban _kenapa _potensi sihirnya baru terlihat setelah ia berumur enam belas tahun, dan langsung meledak alias ia mempunyai sihir yang kuat. Jadi ia hanya bergumam, "Mungkin..." dengan tidak yakin.

Artemis lalu menaruh korannya di dalam tas ransel hitamnya, merasakan diriya diperhatikan. Terima kasih karena pengalamannya berhadapan dengan segerombolan troll gunung yang buas dan haus darah, dan dirinya terkunci bersama dengan Holly _tanpa ada jalan keluar _membuat indra-nya sensitif. 'Sekali lagi, berterima kasih kepada si Opal Koboi yang menyebalkan itu', gerutu Artemis dalam hati.

Artemis menarik koran Irlandia, _Irish Time,_ dan mulai membacanya, mengerutkan kening saat ia membaca berita tentang lukisan karya Pascal Herve _Peri Pencuri _akan dipamerkan secara keliling di seluruh Irlandia. _Heck, _bagaimana kalau misalnya lukisan itu dicuri lagi? Bukan apa, tapi Artemis tidak rela gelarnya karena berhasil mencuri lukisan langka itu direbut orang lagi, walau ia tetap menyandang sebagai pencuri termuda sepanjang masa.

"Kau dari mana, sekali lagi?"

Artemis menurunkan korannya sedikit, terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Apa aku belum bilang?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Well, suatu tempat di Irlandia."

"Wah, kau berasal dari tempat yang jauh."

Artemis hanya menyeringai sebagai jawaban dan melanjutkan membaca.

Sunyi, sampai akhirnya Artemis mendengar suara, "Hey, bahkan aku belum tahu namamu."

"Begitu pula aku." Jawab Artemis tenang, seperti tidak terusik.

Sunyi.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Artemis membalikan korannya saat ia melihat tidak ada berita yang menarik, dan langsung duduk tegak saat matanya menemukan artikel mengenai ibunya, Angelina Fowl. "Bukannya tidak sopan menanyai nama orang lain tapi tidak memberitahukan namanya terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya, membalikkan pertanyaan. _Hell, _kebiasannya yang menyebalkan kembali lagi!

Artemis merasakan pemuda itu mengela nafas, menaikan kakinya ke atas dan duduk sila. "Yah, namaku Harry."

"Harry? Hanya Harry? Kau pasti punya nama keluarga –dan begitulah setiap orang." Artemis kembali bertanya sakrastik.

Pemuda mengeluh perlahan. Artemis menyeringai lebar di balik korannya.

"Potter," gumamnya lirih, nyaris tidak bisa ditangkap pendengaran. Artemis memicingkan matanya, tidak mendengar. Suaranya lirih sekali!

"Apa?"

"Namaku Harry. Nama keluargaku Potter. Jadi namaku Harry Potter."

"Anak kelas satu juga tahu kalau nama depan dan nama keluarga disatukan menjadi seperti apa urutannya." ucap Artemis saktrastik, tapi ia tetap menyeringai. Senang sekali ia menjaili bocah ini!

"Baik, baik. Jadi namamu?"

Jeda.

Artemis membaca satu halaman lagi, dan kemudian menutupnya, dan melipatnya. Lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kedua matanya menatap Harry seolah ia mencari sebuah emosi di sana –tapi yang akan ia dapatkan hanya rasa penasaran dan kesal yang sangat kentara. Ia menarik nafas, dan membisikan namanya. "Artemis. Artemis Fowl."

Jeda.

Harry memicingkan matanya, dan Artemis dapat merasakan sihir di sekitar bocah itu bereaksi. Begitu pula sihirnya. Saat ia mendengar nama 'Harry Potter', ia merasakan getaran halus: getaran yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Tidak bisa ia artikan.

Kompartemen itu kembali sunyi selama sekian menit.

Akhirnya makan siang, dan troli makan siang mendorong melewati kompartemen mereka. Harry melompat dan membuka, dengan ceria memborong beberapa kotak yang Artemis baca sebagai 'Cokelat Kodok'. Juga satu kotak bertuliskan 'Kacang-Segala-Rasa Berttie Boot' yang Artemis entah kenapa merinding membacanya. Lalu ada lagi Bolu Labu, dan beberapa lollipop.

Setelah troli tersebut berlalu, Artemis menaikan alisnya. "Lapar?"

Harry merasakan wajahnya menghangat, "Ya, sedikit."

Artemis terkekeh, kebiasaan yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Ia kemudian melihat korannya dan mengeluarkan sekotak _truffle _yang mirip dengan kesukaan Opal. Ingatan itu membuatnya menyeringai; andaikan _pixie _itu tidaklah jahat, ia sama menariknya dengan Holly.

_Wait. _Tunggu. Apa ia baru saja memikirkan bahwa Holly, mantan anggota LEP itu _menarik? _Entah kenapa ia jadi merinding memikirkannya.

"Kau mau?"

Harry menyodorkan sekotak Cokelat Kodok, yang Artemis tolak dengan halus. "Tidak, kupikir aku makan ini saja. Kau mau?"

Ragu-ragu, Harry mengambil satu cokelat _truffle _itu, dan menggigitnya. Seketika ia langsung tersenyum, dan bergumam 'enak'.

Artemis menyeringai saat ia melihat manik mata hijau cerah itu bersinar, seolah Harry mendapat hadiah natal lebih awal. Dan memikirkan hal itu, Artemis merasakan dirinya memanas –sihir di sekelilingnya menghangat.

Di luar mulai hujan, dan ketika pukul dua, tepat pada saat Artemis akan mengeluarkan laptop-nya (yang sudah didesain khusus oleh Foaly agar tidak _error _saat berhadapan dengan sihir yang pekat), suara BRAK yang kencang terdengar.

Harry dan Artemis, bersamaan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan Harry memiringkan kepalanya saat ia melihat sahabatnya berdiri di sana, terengah-engah.

"Ron?"

"hhh...-Harry-kupikir-kau-menghilang-"

"Malah kupikir kau yang menghilang," ucap Harry kesal. Ia lalu menarik kotak makananya yang bertumpuk dan mempersilahkan Ron duduk untuk menarik nafas.

"Aku-" Ron menarik nafas, dalam. Lalu mengeluarkannya, dan mulai berkata, "Tadi aku bersama Ginny, Hermione, dan Neville. Ketika mencari kompartemen, aku sadar kau menghilang. Kucari, tapi saat itu sudah banyak murid yang memenuhi koridor. Ya sudah, kami mencari kompartemen dulu, baru mencarimu."

"Dan baru mencariku setelah tiga jam lebih?"

"Oke _mate, _sori. Kau tahu kan, saat aku sudah bermain catur dan _Exploding Snap _dengan yang lain membuatku lupa waktu. Bahkan Hermione saja hanya menggerutu saat terjadi banyak ledakan di kompartemen –dan kami terpaksa membuka pintu dan jendela untuk menghilangkan asapnya-"

"Yah," Harry mengangguk sambil menyeringai, menarik dua kotak Cokelat Kodok yang lalu ia lempar ke Ron, "Aku bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi."

"_Sorry."_

"_That's okay," _ Harry mengibaskan tangannya, tidak peduli. Lagian, dirinya teryata mendapatkan teman satu kompartemen yang _menarik. _

Lalu teringat akan Artemis, Harry melirik pemuda di seberangnya, di ikuti Ron. Ah, rupanya Artemis pura-pura tuli saat interaksi itu terjadi, dan lebih memilih mengetik beberapa hal di laptopnya yang setengah menggunakan bahasa manusia, setengah lagi bahaha Peri. Ia ingin menyelesaikan beberapa urusan bisnis terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, Ron, kenalkan ini Artemis Fowl," Artemis menaikan kepalanya saat ia mendengar namanya disebut, dan kemudian mengangguk hormat.

"Dan Artemis –boleh ku panggil begitu?" Artemis mengangguk, dan Harry melanjutkan, "Ini Ron Weasley, sahabatku."

Ron mengangguk, dan kemudian berbicara beberapa kata lagi. Artemis tidak mendengar –ia sudah terhipnotis dengan tugas-tugasnya yang (menurutnya) lebih menarik. Dan sekitar dua jam kemudian, Ron keluar dan Harry menarik kopernya.

Di luar hujan masih turun, dan hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kau akan ganti di mana?"

Artemis mendongkak, dan menemukan Harry yang bertanya kepadanya, di tangannya terdapat buntalan hitam yang ia yakini sebagai seragam sekolah. Artemis menutup laptopnya dan berdiri, membersihkan bajunya. "Aku akan keluar, kau pakai sajalah duluan."

Harry mengangguk, sedikit merasa tersanjung karena pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu sopan.

Artemis menggeser pintu kompartemen, dan Harry langsung menutup gordennya yang berganti di dalam, dengan sunyi.

Artemis menghela nafas saat ia menyender di pintu. Ia menemukan orang yang menarik –yang benar-benar _menarik _dalam banyak artian- dan ia langsung _tertarik. _Di otaknya, terdapat banyak ide untuk menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Tapi, mengingat _siapa _pemuda itu, Artemis langsung merasa pesimis –yang sangat bukan dirinya.

Ia _dulu _memang tertarik dengan Holly. Ia mengakui hal itu. Tapi, sekejap perhatiannya langsung tersedot oleh pemuda itu, oleh gesturnya. Oleh bola mata berwarna hijau cemerlang itu. Seolah ia dan pemuda itu memang _ditakdirkan _untuk bertemu, untuk saling mengenal. Untuk saling bersama.

Tanpa sadar Artemis tersenyum. Bukan seringai menyebalkannya, bukan seringai liciknya. Bukan seringai sombongnya. Tapi, benar-benar tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang tulus.

"Sepertinya, tahun ini akan menjadi lebih menarik..."

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXOXOXOXO<strong>

**TBC**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

><p>HYAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Akhirnya beres juga~

*nengok ke atas* BUJU BUSET dah! Panjang amat? *tepar*

Maaap! Widih, kayaknya ini rada-rada rada-rada deh -,- #maksudnya?

Kayaknya... abal deh -,- ampuni akuuu!

Untuk update, kayaknya bakalan ga tentu-tentu amat. Bisa cepet, bisa lamaaaaaaaaaaa banget! Makanya, maap yaaaa *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ehm, untuk banyak keganjilan pas bagian Artemis, maap yaaa, jujur, aku juga baru baca buku ke-empatnya, sisanya? Baca dengan cermat di wiki {(^_^)}

Maap juga yaaa kalo misalnya Harry-nya OOC. Pasti OOC deh. Yakin -,- #pesimisbanget

Thanks yaaaaa buat yang udah baca :D

Dan, REVIEW please? :D


	2. The Beginning was Always Extraordinary

_Ia dulu memang tertarik dengan Holly. Ia mengakui hal itu. Tapi, sekejap perhatiannya langsung tersedot oleh pemuda itu, oleh gesturnya. Oleh bola mata berwarna hijau cemerlang itu. Seolah ia dan pemuda itu memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, untuk saling mengenal. Untuk saling bersama. _

_Tanpa sadar Artemis tersenyum. Bukan seringai menyebalkannya, bukan seringai liciknya. Bukan seringai sombongnya. Tapi, benar-benar tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang tulus._

"_Sepertinya, tahun ini akan menjadi lebih menarik..."_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**BIZARRE**

**Harry Potter to **** J.K Rowling**

**Artemis Fowl **** to Eoin Colfer**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_A Friendship, Romance and Adventure fict. _

_WARNING for SLASH, OOC, Underage Relationship, Commander Julius Root ga mati alias pas buku 4 berhasil selamat uyeeeeee~ banyak canon yang gua ubah dari buku AF, a lil' bit manipulative Dumbledore, a strong!Harry._

_Artemis at age 17, Harry at age 14._

_A/N: Mungkin terfokus dengan relashionship-nya? Tidak tau -_- Artemis OOC karena gua sendiri bingung Artemis itu karakternya kayak gimana. Berubah-ubah sih, kadang baik, kadang 'nakal', kadang perhatian, kadang gapedulian #authorcurhat #plak hehehe tapi yang penting bocah itu tuh jenius, saking jeniusnya sampe bikin iri huahahahahahaha… plus HP canon sampe buku 3, AF sampe buku 5 (maybe) gua gatau banyak karena baru baca bukunya nomer 4 dan baca fict-nya #ininamanyanekat. Buat musuh? Cuma tau si Opal, dan Mafia Russia. Pick one! #oke, ini bukan twitter! _

_Terinspirasi dari fict _Fairy Dust _by_ excentrykemuse, _untuk bagian romance-nya, dan_ Second Change at Life _by_ Miranda Flairgold _untuk bagian ritual dan demon-demonnya, dan novel _Nicholas Flamel_ karya _Michael Scott_ untuk makhluk-makhluk asingnya._

_Main pair AFHP, slight SBRL, AFHS, DMHP, TRHP(maybe) – terlalu, kebanyakan -_-_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_But yeah, ENJOY!_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – The Beginning was <strong>_**Always **_**Extraordinary**

**.**

Harry terduduk di meja Gryffindor dengan Hermione dan Ron di seberangnya, dan tanpa sadar matanya menjelajahi Aula Besar.

Sedari tadi ia mengedarkan pandangan, menghela nafas, dan lalu mengacak rambutnya. Berulang-ulang. Membuahkan sebuah tatapan tanya dari Hermione dan Ron, juga dari banyak anak yang duduk di jajarah meja para singa itu. Tapi Harry hanya tersenyum kecut, dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, di mana Proffesor McGonagall sedang memanggil nama 'McDonald, Natalie' ("Gryffindor").

"Dia pasti tidak ada..." gumam Harry, lirih, hampir tak terdengar.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sahabat di depannya yang tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, bergumam sesuatu. Memang, sedari tadi sejak mereka turun dari kereta, Harry tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengatakan 'Sampai nanti' kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang terlihat sekitar dua atau tiga tahun di atas mereka. Hermione tidak melihat lambang di jubahnya, dan ia ragu ia pernah melihat sosok itu di Hogwarts.

"Oh ya Harry, ngomong-ngomgon tadi di kereta kau berada di mana?"

Pertanyaan ketiga yang diajukan temannya hari ini, dan Harry menghela nafas.

"Hermione, sudah kukatakan, aku berada di _kompartemen _yang _berbeda _dengan kalian tadi." Ucap Harry dengan nada sakrastik. Oh tidak. Sepertinya ia sudah tertular pemuda itu. Nada bicaranya sakrastik sekali sekarang.

Hermione memajuka bibirnya, cemberut. "Bukan itu maksudku, dan kau tahu itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Maksudku adalah, kau _bersama siapa _tadi?"

Harry mendengus. "Lah, _siapa _dan _di mana _mempunyai perbedaan yang sangat jauh, Hermione. Kupikir kau sudah mempelajari tata bahasa yang _baik _dan _benar _di sekolah dasar dulu." Katanya sambil menyeringai, menikmati perubahan mimik wajah Hermione yang makin ditekuk.

"Oh, sudahlah!"

Dan Harry menyeringai karena telah berhasil membuat sahabatnya kesal.

Seleksi terakhir sudah di sebutkan, 'Whitby, Kevin' yang terseleksi masuk Hufflepuff, dan Harry memperhatikan saat Profesor McGonagall menggulung perkamennya, mengangkat kursi beserta topi Seleksi dengan tongkatnya dan berjalan pergi.

Harry juga memperhatikan kalau sang kepala sekolah, Albus Dumbledore, tidak ada di tempat duduknya di tengah meja guru. Dan ia juga merasakan anak-anak lain menyadarinya.

Tepat saat benaknya –sekali lagi- menyuruhnya mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari _seseorang, _pintu di samping Altar Depan terbuka, dan berjalanlah Dumbledore dan diikuti seseorang yang sudah Harry kenal, yang tanpa sadar ia cari sedari tadi.

Dan tanpa sadar pula, Harry menahan nafasnya melihat pemuda itu berjalan. Aura sihirnya pekat, dan tanpa Harry ketahui sama pekatnya dengan dirinya. Sayangnya, potensi sihirnya tertimbun di dalam dirinya –terima kasih kepada paman dan bibinya- dan lagi Harry _baru _berusia empat belas tahun.

Harry melihat Artemis berjalan tegap, pandangan matanya dingin dan datar, tapi ada _daya tarik _di sana. Atau hanya ilusi-nya saja? Harry tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia telah _terhisap _oleh pemuda itu. Belum lagi, wajahnya yang terpahat sempurnya membuat Harry kembali terhipnotis untuk terus _menatap _pemuda itu.

"Siapa dia?" Harry mendengar Seamus –yang berada di sebelah kirinya- berbisik.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ron, dan kemudian anak lelaki bungsu di keluarga Weasley itu melirik Harry. "Yang kutahu hanya namanya Artemis apalah, dan ia tadi berada satu kompartemen dengan Harry."

"Apa?" kali ini Hermione-lah yang bersuara. "Jadi _di sana _kau berada, Harry?"

Harry hanya mengangguk, tapi ia tidak fokus. Kedua manik matanya hanya menatap pemuda itu –dan entah kenapa perutnya _bergejolak _saat ia merasakan pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya, menatap kedua matanya dalam.

Tapi sayangnya, kontak mata diam-diam itu harus diputus saat Dumbledore bersuara.

"Selamat datang kembali kepada para murid, dan selamat datang kepada para murid kelas satu," ia memulai, tersenyum. "Tapi sebelumnya, setelah seleksi murid kelas satu, untuk tahun ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa," Dumbledore menggeser ke samping, dan Artemis maju selangkah. Ia memang berwajah datar di sana, tapi sebenarnya ia merasa _bosan _setengah mati. Ia benar-benar tidak suka perhatian, dan masuk bersama kepala sekolah dan dikenalkan di depan Aula itu berarti benar-benar sebuah _perhatian. _

Sedari tadi, mata Artemis yang berwarna biru itu menjelajahi aula besar itu, mencari sosok yang sudah ia kenal. Dan ia menyadari keberadaannya di meja penuh dengan murid dengan dasi merah dan emas. Ia sendiri belum memakai dasi dengan sebuah warna, walau dirinya sudah diseleksi tadi. Dan Artemis menyeringai, mengetahui ia memasuki asrama yang _menarik. _

Tanpa sadar kedua mata Artemis terfokus kepada pemuda itu –Harry- pemuda yang berada di sebagian buku yang ia baca.

Dan tanpa sadar Artemis tersenyum kepada pemuda itu, dan melihat reaksinya. Untungnya, sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kontak mata diam-diam itu.

Artemis kembali ke dunia nyata sekarang, sesaat setelah orang tua di sebelahnya angkat bicara.

"Pada tahun ini, Hogwarts menerima seorang murid pindahan. Selama ini, ia belajar secara _home schooling-" _Artemis menyeringai mendengarnya, "-dan ia berhasil masuk Hogwarts dengan hasil tes yang _sempurna." _Ucap Dumbledore dengan nada ceria, hal yang membuat Artemis melengos sendiri. Tapi ia melihat, banyak murid –hampir semua, malah- mengerjap tidak percaya, yang dibalas Artemis dengan sebuah senyum dingin. Seorang gadis berambut ikal cokelat mengembang di sebelah Harry juga mengerjap tidak percaya, dan ada sedikit rasa senang di dalam diri Artemis saat ia melihat Harry tersenyum ke arahnya. Entah kenapa.

"Karena usianya, ia akan dimasukan ke kelas enam, dan mengenai asramanya, ia telah diseleksi secara pribadi tadi-," para gadis di salam ruangan menatap Dumbledore dengan penuh harap, dan Artemis merasa geli sendiri. Ada apa _sih, _dengan para gadis? Dan ada secercah rasa senang saat Artemis tahu Harry menahan nafas. Ia _yakin _pemuda dua tahun dibawahnya itu berharap diri_nya _satu asrama dengannya. "-dan ia akan masuk Slytherin!"

Sorak sorakan terdengar dari arah Slytherin, dan suara menghela nafas kecewa terdengar di tiga meja yang lain. Artemis memang sudah mengantisipasinya –ia bukan tipe Gryffindor yang pemberani dan nekat, karena seluruh pengalamannya selalu ia lakukan secara hati-hati dan penuh pemikiran, walalu _beberapa _diantaranya terjadi tanpa pikir panjang. Atau tipe Hufflepuff. Tidak, ia bukan dermawan apalagi royal. Ingat, Artemis Fowl II adalah tipe orang yang: _selfish, greedy, alone. As always. _Dan sifat _greedy_-nya banyak berubah sejak ia berteman dengan Holly dan Mulch –walaupun begitu ia bukan tipe Hufflepuff. _Definitly not. _Lalu, pilihannya tinggal Ravenclaw dan Slytherin. Ia memang jenius, dan ingat. Yang bisa menandingi kejeniusannya di dunia muggle hanya Minerva Paradizo. Dan tidak, Artemis tahu Minerva tidak mempunyai _banyak _hal yang ia punya. Tapi ia tahu, ia bukan tipe yang sangat tekun belajar –ia menyerap apa yang ia pelajari secara instan, otaknya bereaksi dengan cepat terhadap suatu masalah, dan mengeluarkan banyak solusi secara cepat. Ia tidak suka duduk diam lama dan membaca buku. Yang ia lakukan hanya membaca sebuah buku sekali, dan dengan instan ia menyerapnya. Cukup sekali.

Dan omong-omong mengenai Slytherin, dengan gelarnya sebagai bocah kriminal genius yang namanya sudah banyak terdengar baik ayahnya ataupun dirinya sendiri, Artemis memang _berfikir _layaknya seorang Slytherin. Ia memang licik, toh caranya mengangkap Opal tidak sepenuhnya bersih. Ia dan Holly dan juga Butler memikirkan banyak rencana dengan sedikit tujuan: menangkap Opal sementara diri mereka sendiri tidak tertangkap. Dan well, dengan kehadiran ia di sini dengan ingatan penuh mengenai Kaum Peri cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia berhasil lolos dengan sempurna, _lagi. _

Jadi, dirinya terpilih masuk asrama Slytherin sama sekali tidak mengejutkannya. Ia sudah memprediksikan ini, sekitar 78% lah. Hahaha. Serinci itu. Dasar jenius. Terlalu Rajin.

Sementara itu, Harry mendapat banyak _death glare, _terutama dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Harry." Nada yang digunakan Hermione cukup berbahaya, sebenarnya. Harry sedikit bergidik, memang. Tapi ia berniat menghiraukan. "Kenapa kau bisa satu kompartemen dengan seorang _Slytherin?" _

Harry hanya menaikan kedua bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Takdir?" Haha. Andai saja itu _benar. _

"Jangan bercanda, _mate." _Sekarang gantian Ron yang bersuara, nadanya tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau bisa nyasar di kereta dengan _ular itu? _Bagaimana kalau kau-"

"Aku tidak diapa-apakan olehnya, Ron." Potong Harry cepat. "Aku ada di sini, sehat, _right? _Jadi, jangan permasalahkan hal itu sekarang."

"Tapi Harry, kau bahkan _baru mengenalnya."_

Harry tidak bisa berkata jujur mengenai hal yang ia rasakan, setidaknya _belum. _Bahkan ia sendiri _ragu _dengan perasaannya. Dan jangan sekarang. Banyak kuping yang menunggu berita masuk. Jadi Harry menggeleng, lemah.

"Hermione, _aku bahkan tidak tahu ia seorang Slytherin_." Ucap Harry sakrastik, membuat Hermione mendelik.

"Dan siapa namanya?"

"Ia-"

"Ah, tidak sopan sekali, belum menyebutkan namanya," ucap Dumbledore ceria, seolah-olah ia _sengaja _melupakannya. Perkataan Harry terpotong, dan ia sepenuhnya melihat ke altar depan, menunggu. Hermione juga menunggu, penasaran.

Harry bahkan masih merasa _penasaran _walau dirinya sudah tahu nama pemuda itu.

"Namaku Artemis Fowl II." Kata Artemis datar, angkat suara. Suaranya yang datar membuat Harry menahan nafas, entah kenapa. Dan Harry mendengar Hermione mengerjap kaget, entah kenapa. "Aku berasal dari Irlandia, dan seperti yang kalian tahu, anak asrama Slytherin." Jeda. Artemis kemudia melirik ke arah Harry, dan mata mereka bertemu. Artemis menyeringai, penuh tantangan. Dan Harry hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya. "_And for your information, I'm a muggleborn."_

Sunyi.

Waw.

Waw.

Waw.

Satu aula membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, bahkan guru-guru.

_A declaration of WAR. . The biggest mistake that someone had ever __made._

Dumbledore bahkan membulatkan matanya, walau sedikit. Guru-guru pun bahkan terkejut, dan Harry dapat melihat Snape menyerngit terkejut.

Dan Harry dan Artemis memutuskan kontak mata mereka, kedua mata mereka mengalihkan perhatian ke meja para ular tersebut. Dan _yeah, _benar. Para bocah hijau itu membelalakkan matanya, kaget.

Tapi bukan Artemis namanya kalau ia meremehkan tantangan. Bukan dirinya kalau ia tidak mendeklarasikan sebuah _perang _antar dirinya dan para penghuni asrama.

Artemis tahu, selama setahun nanti, ia akan melihat banyak _topeng _di dalam asrama bawah tanah itu. Maka, daripada ia nanti capek sendiri menghadapi topeng-topeng itu, ia ingin membukanya. Menunjukan diri mereka kepadanya, yang jelas-jelas _the black sheep _di asramanya.

Dan Trio Emas Gryffindor mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Terutama Harry. _Heck, _berani sekali orang ini mendeklarasikan perang. Perang! Yeah, walau perang itu perang pribadi di dalam asrama Slytherin, mereka tetap tidak percaya betapa _bodohnya _Artemis berkata blak-blakan seperti itu.

Hermione membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, meneliti gestur Artemis sekali lagi. "Artemis Fowl yang _itu?"_

"Apa maksudmu dengan yang itu, Hermione?" tanya Ron, dan Harry akhirnya mengembalikan perhatiannya ke sahabat di depannya.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa keluarga _Fowl _itu?" tanya Hermione balik, nadanya sarat ketidak percayaan.

"Heck, kalau ia terkenal di dunia muggle, jangan salahkan aku yang tidak tahu!" seru Ron, kesal.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, kesal. Ia beralih mendelik kepada Harry, yang tentu saja, mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalian tidak tahu bahwa Artemis Fowl II, yang berada di depan itu, adalah pewaris perusahaan Fowl?"

"Apa lagi itu perusahaan Fowl?"

Hermione menghela nafas, kesal. "Keluarga Fowl! Dia, Artemis Fowl, bocah ter-_genius _yang pernah ada. Yang dengan hanya satu-dua tahun mengembalikan kejayaan perusahaan keluarganya, yang awalnya hancur karena ayahnya adalah kriminal dan menghilang. Dia, Artemis Fowl II, seorang _millionare _asal Irlandia yang mempunyai ibu yang sering ada di koran, dan ayah yang terkenal karena perusahaannya. Bahkan ia sendiri menangani banyak anak perusahaan keluarganya saat ia berusia _dua belas tahun _dan mengembalikan kehormatan keluarganya saat ia berusia _sebelas tahun. _Namanya sangat terkenal!"

Berita ini mengejutkan meja Gryffindor. Beberapa _muggleborn_ yang mengikuti berita juga mengetahui mengenai nama Artemis Fowl, tapi mereka belum pernah melihat secara langsung _yang mana _bocah yang disebut-sebut sebagai bocah tergenius itu. Dan menyadari melihat orang itu berada di altar depan, berdiri dengan wajah datar dan postur biasa-biasa saja, membuat mereka langsung bergumam 'betapa beruntungnya Slytherin'.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ia seorang penyihir!" lanjut Hermione, sekarang kembali meneliti sosok Artemis yang berjalan santai ke meja Slytherin. "Dan yah, memang ia seorang yang licik, tapi ia jenius."

"Akhirnya ada juga orang yang mengungguli kejeniusanmu, Hermione," gumam Ron, yang dengan cepat mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan manis di kepalanya oleh Hermione.

"Auch!-" Ron mengumpat perlahan sembari memegang kepalanya, mendelik kepada sahabatnya di sebelah yang balas menatapnya tajam. "Apa-apaan, Hermione?"

"Tidak." Kata Hermione cuek, dan kembali menatap altar depan.

Harry menahan tawa, lalu sedetik kemudia ia kembali meneliti Artemis. _Heck_, ia baru tahu kalau pemuda yang tadi satu kompartemen dengannya sehebat itu! Dan Harry hanya bisa menatap dari jauh, dan mengutuk dalam hati akan betapa beruntungnya bocah-bocah ular itu, dan para _gadis _ular itu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hal itu, cemburu mungkin?

Dengan cepat Harry menggeleng kepalanya. Tentu tidak! Demi celana Merlin, ia baru kenal pemuda itu kurang dari sepuluh jam, dan sangat _tidak masuk akal _apabila ia merasakan hal seperti ini!

Harry akhirnya kembali memusatkan pikirannya kepada Dumbledore, yang sekarang mengucapkan "Selamat makan!" dan diiringi seruan senang dari seluruh aula, piring-piring kosong di meja mulai terisi.

Makan berlangsung seperti biasa, bedanya sekarang banyak mata yang meneliti Artemis, yang duduk di sebelah Prefek Slytherin dan mulai makan dalam diam. Terlihat sekali tata krama makannya, dan Harry mendengus. Tentu saja ia tahu banyak tata krama! Wajar saja.

Dengan cepat piring emas itu tandas isinya, lalu semua tiba-tiba menghilang dan berganti dengan makanan penutup. Harry meraih puding cokelatnya dan terdiam mendengarkan perdebatan Hermione dengan hantu Nick si-kepala-nyaris-putus dan Ron tentang peri rumah. Ah, rupanya insiden saat Piala Duni Quidditch membuat Hermione sedikit _sensitive _dengan peri rumah.

Segera setelah puding terakhir habis, piring emas itu menghilang. Harry memperhatikan kalau Hermione sama sekali tidak makan, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan perdebatan yang tadi terjadi. Tapi sekarang Harry tidak peduli –yang ia pedulikan hanya Artemis, yang sedang diam di tempat duduknya, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Siku kanannya ia tumpukan di meja, dan telapak tangannya ia taruh di pipinya. Sepertinya ia sedang mendengarkan ocehan Prefek Slytherin.

Dan sekejap, Harry menemukan Artemis menatapnya balik, dan ia tersenyum. Ya, senyum. Aneh sekali Artemis merasa dirinya tersenyum, tapi ia melakukannya dengan tulus. Sama tulusnya dengan senyum yang ia hadiahkan kepada Holly saat mereka berada di rumah sakit, saat _elf _itu mengetahui bahwa Komandan Julius Root berhasil diselamatkan dari ledakan Opal, walau harus dirawat selama bulanan. Dan Artemis dengan sukarela –tumben- membayarkan biaya pengobatan, walau Komandan Root sudah menolak. Tapi, sekali lagi Artemis berhasil meyakinkan _elf _yang ia hormati itu bahwa ia memang berhutang nyawa kepadanya. Dan akhirnya Komandan Root menerimanya.

Artemis kembali fokus terhadap pemuda di sebelahnya, yang rupanya seorang Prefek. Artemis hanya menyeringai –penjelasan dijelaskan pemuda itu tidak banyak berguna, sebagian besar sudah ia baca. Tapi lumayanlah, untuk memudahkannya beradaptasi setidaknya ia harus mengetahui kastil ini dari orang yang sudah lama berada di dalamnya.

Perhatian mereka kembali ke altar depan, saat Dumbledore berdiri dari kursinya. Artemis sudah mengetahui hal apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Hal yang pasti akan berlangsung setahun ini, yang membuat Artemis sangat beruntung memilih tahun ini untuk melakukan percobaan, penelitian, atau apalah maksudnya.

"Untuk tahun ini-" Dumbledore memulai, dan suaranya langsung membuat seisi aula fokus terhadapnya, "-dengan berat hati aku harus menyampaikan bahwa pertandingan antar-asrama untuk memperoleh Piala Quidditch terpaksa ditiadakan."

"Apa?"

Jeritan kaget terdengar, dan dari ujung matanya, Artemis melihat Harry terpekik kaget, lalu memandang dua orang berambut merah yang terlihat kembar, dan mereka bertiga benar-benar terkejut. Artemis langsung mengetahui bahwa Harry dan dua orang itu pasti adalah anggota tim Quidditch asrama Gryffindor. Dan yah, Artemis memang merasa sedikit menyayangkan ia tidak akan melihat permainan yang katanya merupakan olahraga favorit penyihir. Dan sepertinya melihat Harry bermain melawan tim asramanya terlihat menarik.

Sekali lagi Artemis menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. _Heck_, pikirannya melantur lagi!

"Itu karena-" Dumbledore memulai lagi setelah berhasil mengatasi , "-tahun ini, sekolah kita akan kedatangan-"

BRAK!

Malangnya Dumbledore. Sekali lagi ucapannya terpotong oleh sesuatu, tsk tsk tsk.

Perhatian seluruh aula langsung tertuju ke pintu. Pintu aula yang besar, yang terbuka lebar, dan terlihat sosok pria tua yang berjalan tertatih-tatih.

Tok, tok.

Kentara sekali suara tongkat kayu yang menghantam lantai.

Deg!

Sama seperti saat pria itu masuk, secara tiba-tiba, Artemis juga merasakannya. Secara tiba-tiba. Ia merasa... merinding. Sungguh. Aura sihir pekat menyentuh kulitnya, bereaksi terhadap sihirnya. Dan sihir ini... berbeda. Penuh ambisi. Tapi bukan ambisi semacam apa yang berada dalam diri Artemis, bukan. Ambisi ini berbeda. Terlihat... hitam.

Dan Artemis langsung menyadarinya. Orang ini, berbahaya.

Apa sih yang dipikirkan sekolah, menempatkan orang berbahaya?

Pria itu berjalan. Pria itu memegang tongkat kayu. Wajahnya _mengerikan. _Penuh luka sihir. Dan bahkan hidungnya hilang sedikit! Artemis bergidik. Ia tahu Butler sering terlibat _banyak _pertempuran. Bahkan dengan troll. Tapi yang seperti ini... tidak. Wajahnya penuh bongol-bongol. Bahkan mata satunya merupakan mata palsu.

Sekejap Artemis merasa bahwa sihir pekat itu mengikis pertahanan sihir yang ia buat di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Pria itu berjalan ke altar depan, menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan yang muncul di sekelilingnya. Dan bahkan, di meja Slytherin, Artemis mendengar nama seseorang yang sudah ia baca di salah satu buku.

"Alastor Moody?" Artemis bertanya kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Yap." Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Alastor Moody, Auror."

Artemis mengangguk. Ya, ia pernah mendengar namanya. Salah satu nama yang menjadi legenda, salau satu orang yang ikut berjuang melawan Voldemort. Dan yang berhasil selamat.

'Tapi,' Artemis kembali berkutat dengan otaknya, 'Kenapa orang ini mempunyai aura sihir hitam? Bukankah ia ada di pihak Dumbledore?'

Itu, adalah salah satu jawaban yang Artemis tidak ketahui jawabannya.

"Ah, sebelumnya, aku belum mengenalkan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam kalian yang baru. Alastor Moody!"

Kali ini, yang bertepuk tangan hanyalah Dumbledore. Bahkan para guru pun melongon melihat penampilan Moody yang, _wah. _Aula sunyi, dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka tersadar dari trans-nya, dan mulai bertepuk tangan.

Artemis memperhatikan Moody duduk di sebelah Kepala Asrama-nya, Severus Snape. Ia memperhatikan Moody yang minum dari tempat minumnya. Ia terus memperhatikan, mencoba menggali sebuah jawaban, sampai suara Dumbledore menyita perhatiannya –lagi.

"Ah, ya. Untuk tahun ini, mulai bulan Oktober dan sepanjang tahun, aku umumkan bahwa sekolah kita akan menjadi tuan rumah dari Turnamen Triwizard!"

Kali ini, pekik kaget terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan aura kembali dipenuhi dengan kegembiraan. Tapi, sesuai perkiraan, banyak bocah yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai Turnamen Triwizard, termasuk Harry. Bocah itu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, yang rupanya memandang kepala sekolah tidak percaya. Tapi ekspresinya sendiri biasa-biasa saja. Hey, ia kan sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk mengenai Turnamen Triwizard! Memangnya ia harus menampakan ekspresi seperti teman-temannya –walau itu hanya pura-pura? No!

"Anda BERGURAU!" dan Harry sekarang dapat mendengar salah satu dari si kembar, Fred, berseru keras dan Dumbledore tersenyum.

"Aku _tidak _bergurau, Mr. Weasley," katanya, "Walaupun setelah kau menyebut kata itu, aku memang mendengar lelucon seru waktu liburan musim panas tentang Troll, hantu nenek jahat, dan Leprechaun yang bersama-sama ke bar-"

Profesor McGonagall berdeham.

"Er –tapi mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat, bukan..." Dumbledore berkata, menggaruk jenggotnya yang _kelewat _panjang. "Sampai di mana aku tadi? Ah, ya, Turnamen Triwizard... nah, sebagian dari kalian mungkin belum tahu turnamen apa ini, maka kuharap mereka yang sudah tahu memaafkanku yang akan memberikan penjelasan singkat, dan kuizinkan mereka melayangkan pikiran ke mana-mana.

"Turnamen Triwizard pertama kali diselenggarakan kira-kira tujuh ratus tahun yang lalu sebagai kompetisi persahabatan di antara ketiga sekolah sihir terbesar di Eropa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, dan Durmstrang. Seorang juara dipilih untuk mewakili masing-masing sekolah, dan ketiga juara ini bersaing dalam menyelesaikan tiga tugas sihir. Ketiga sekolah ini bergiliran menjadi tuan rumah turnamen ini lima tahun sekali, dan kegiatan ini disepakati sebagai cara paling luar biasa untuk membina tali persahabatan di antara para penyihir muda yang berbeda bangsa –sampai, angka kematiannya menjadi tinggi sekali, sehingga turnamen ini tidak diteruskan."

Dumbledore terdiam, lalu melanjutkan. "Selama seratus tahun ini telah beberapa kali diusahakan untuk mengadakan kembali turnamen ini, sayang satu pun tidak berhasil. Meskipun demikian, Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional dan Depertemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir memutuskan sudah saatnya kita mencoba lagi.

"Kepala sekolah Beauxbastons dan Durmstrang akan tiba bersama calon-calon mereka di bulan Oktober dan seleksi ketiga juara akan berlangsung pada malam Halloween. Juri tidak memihak akan memutuskan pelajar mana yang paling layak bertanding untuk memperebutkan Piala Triwizard, piala yang akan mengharumkan nama sekolahnya, dan hadiah pribadi sebesar seribu Galleon."

Gumaman bersemangat terdengar, dan yang paling dominan adalah meja Griffindor. Bahkan Harry dapat mendengar salah satu dari si kembar, George, mendesis bersemangat bahwa ia akan ikut turnamen. Harry hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mempunyai tiga tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts tanpa setahun mengalami yang namanya 'masa damai' membuatnya mempunyai keinginan untuk menjauhkan masalah tahun ini.

"Meskipun aku tahu kalian semua bersemangat untuk memenangkan Piala Triwizard bagi Hogwarts," lanjut Dumbledore, tersenyum melihat betapa antusias para murid, "para kepala sekolah yang muridnya akan ambil bagian, dan juga Menteri Sihir, telah sepakat untuk menerapkan pembatasan umur untuk para peserta tahun ini. Hanya pelajar yang telah cukup umur –dengan kata lain sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun atau lebih- yang diizinkan mengajukan nama mereka untuk dipertimbangkan. Ini-" suara Dumbledore mengeras saat mendengar banyak protes yang terdengar di mana-mana, "-adalah tindakan pengamanan karena mengingat tugas-tugas turnamen sangat berbahaya dan sulit, dan walaupun kami mengambil tindakan pengamanan, sangat tidak mungkin pelajar dibawah kelas enam dan tujuh sanggup menanganinya. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada pelajar di bawah umur yang memperdayakan juri agar memilihnya." Matanya bercahaya ketika ia memandang wajah Fred dan George yang jelas-jelas _murka _mendengar pernyataan itu.

Teriakan protes terdengar dari mereka yang masih berada di bawah umur, dan Artemis hanya menyeringai. Ia akan berusia tujuh belas tahun dalam kurun waktu dua minggu... masih ada waktu. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak berminat. Lagi pula, hadiahnya emas. Ia merasa dirinya sudah _cukup _mempunyai emas. Bukan maksudnya sombong, serius. Tapi yah... kalau ia sudah punya uang sebanyak itu, untuk apa lagi coba?

Dan tantangannya itu. Artemis merasa dirinya sudah _cukup _mendapatkan tantangan mendebarkan sepanjang hidupnya, terutama yang berkaitan dengan dunia peri. Tidak, tidak. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang akhir-akhir ini.

"Baik, baik." Suara Dumbledore sekali lagi menenangkan aula yang sudah penuh akan protesan. "Hutan Terlarang tidak boleh dimasuki. Mr. Filch berkata bahwa Frisbee Bertaring, Yo-Yo Menjerit, dan Bumerang Menampar."

"Ah, hari sudah malam. Selamat tidur!"

Walaupun terdengar protes di mana-mana, tapi tetap terdengar kursi kayu yang terdorong, bergesekan dengan lantai porselin. Harry mengikuti Ron dan Hermione, yang juga langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar Aula Besar, mengikuti anak Gryffindor yang lainnya.

Tapi, anehnya, dalam suasana yang ripuh dan ricuh seperti ini pun, Harry masih bisa mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sepasang bola mata biru beserta pemiliknya –dan itu dia! Harry melihatnya. Artemis, sedang berdiri dan merapihkan jubahnya yang sedikit terlihat.

Dan kembali, mata mereka berdua kembali bertemu, dan Harry merasakan darahnya berdesir saat ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya.

Artemis membuka mulutnya, dan berkata tanpa suara.

Tersentak, Harry menaikan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia tidak menyangka! Dan akhirnya, Harry berhasil mengatasi _shock-_nya, dan kemudian tersenyum. Membalas kata itu tanpa suara juga.

Dan Artemis tersenyum, lalu mengangguk sopan. Harry balas mengangguk dengan canggung, lalu mereka berdua memutuskan kontak mata.

"Ada apa, _mate?" _ah, rupanya Ron dan Hermione sudah menunggu Harry di luar pintu Aula, menyerngit bersamaan.

Harry tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Walau masih bingung, Ron dan Hermione akhirnya mengangguk juga, dan mereka bertiga berjalan bersisian menuju Menara Gryffindor, dengan lukisan _Fat Lady _menunggu mereka.

Setelah menggumamkan password, Harry dan Ron berpisah dengan Hermione. Mereka bertiga sudah terlalu capek untuk melakukan hal yang lain, dan akhirnya Harry dan Ron berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka, di mana Neville sudah ada dan menggumamkan 'Selamat Malam' kepada mereka.

Harry dengan cepat berganti pakaian, dan lalu merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan menutup kelambu mengelilingi dirinya.

Baru saja ia menaruh kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk, Harry kembali teringat kontak singkatnya dengan anak baru itu.

_Artemis Fowl..._

Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum. Dan ia akhirnya tertidur, dengan sebuah perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Artemis merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas karpet di sebelah tempat tidurnya, hanya memakai kaus putih tipis dan celana biasa. Ia tidak terbiasa memakai baju ini, ya. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada piama yang ibunya paksa ia bawa: piama polos berwarna biru tua dengan lambang keluarga Fowl di dada. _Heck_, ia tidak suka memakai suati benda yang benar-benar mencerminkan keluarganya. Mendengar namanya saja orang Eropa banyak bereaksi, apalagi kalau ia benar-benar memasang tanda 'Keluarga-Fowl-lewat'?

Akhirnya ia menaruh kedua kakinya di ujung tempat tidur, dan mulai melakukan _push up _ringan. Hanya beberapa kali, sampai ia merasakan keringat menjalari pelipisnya, dan ia lalu duduk. Kembali merenggangkan tubuhnya, Artemis akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menarik kelambu agar menutupi tempat tidurnya –memutuskan batas pandangan orang lain.

Ia meraih ranselnya yang berada di ujung tempat tidur, lalu menarik keluar salah satu koran, dan mulai membacanya.

Sepuluh menit, lima belas, lalu dua puluh menit berlalu. Tapi sayanngya, pikiran Artemis tidak berada di tempat –sekarang otaknya sudah sibuk me-_review _kejadian yang ia alami sepanjang hari.

Tadi, seperti perkiraannya, sesaat setelah ia berjalan menuju daerah bawah tanah bersama anak Slytherin yang lain, tatapan mencemooh mengikuti dirinya. Tapi bukan Artemis Fowl II namanya kalau merisaukan tatapan orang kepadanya. Yang ada, ia mengangkat dagunya dan berjalan mengikut anak kelas tujuh lainnya.

Tapi hambatan kembali ada. Kali ini dari seorang bernama Draco Malfoy –Artemis baru saja meneliti mengenai keluarga mereka di kereta api. Yah, sepanjan perjalanan panjang itu ia tidak hanya membaca koran dan memperhatikan Harry secara diam-diam (benar-benar bukan dirinya!), tapi ia juga mencari tahu mengenai keluarga penyihir terkenal.

Dan naman Malfoy berada di urutan-urutan teratas.

Mengeluh tertahan, Artemis akhirnya menyender di dinding terdekat saat ia dihadang oleh sang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Ha, bisa-bisanya ada seorang _mudblood _di sini." Seperti biasa, salam cemooh dari Malfoy.

Artemis hanya terdiam, lalu melihat tangannya di dada. "Lalu? _Any problem with that?" _

Malfoy mendengus, dan kembali berakting seolah-olah ia pemilik tempat _ini. _Hey, _Artemis _always _hate while someone act like that._

"Tidak pantas seorang _mudblood _berada di asrama Slytherin seperti ini."

"Hmph, apalah katamu. Memang kau siapa? _No one." _Kembali Artemis menggunakan senyum mencemoohnya yang terakhir ia pakai berhasil membuat Opal Koboi naik darah dan akhirnya mengirimnya dua tembakan roket.

Artemis dapat melihat Malfoy membelalakan matanya, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Hey. _I'm the one who should told that. Who are you?" _katanya mencemooh, matanya menyiratkan sebuah kepuasan. "_No one."_

Artemis kemudian menaikan bahunya, tanda tak peduli. "_Hey, at last I am a Fowl. And Fowl always had their own rule."_

Malfoy mendengus, kentara sekali tidak suka. "_So do Malfoy's."_

"_Yeah. But you, Malfoy's, only get the pride on the witch side. At muggle side? Sorry, but Fowl gets everything." _Balas Artemi sambil menyeringai, puas melihat wajah pucat Malfoy kembali memucat.

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_But what?" _potong Artemis, kentara sekali malas melanjutkan percakapan lebih jauh. "_If you had nothing to tell, let go of my way. I had something more important to do." _Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Artemis dapat berkutat dari ketiga orang itu –Malfoy dan dua pengawalnya- dan berjalan menuju kamar dengan petunjuk bahwa kamar itu milik anak kelas tujuh cowok.

Dan mengingat kembali bahwa ia sudah membuat pernyataan 'perang' dalam asramanya sendiri mengenai status kedua orangtuanya, ia yakin makin banyak saja halangannya menjalani hidup tenang. Tapi, Artemis sudah mengambil 'kesenangan' di awal tahun ajaran, ia tinggal menikmati saja apa yang ia panen dari 'kesenangan'nya itu.

Setelah mandi sebentar, ia akhirnya berada di sini: di dalam kelambu di atas tempat tidur, membaca _Irish Time_. Tapi sekali lagi, pikirannya melayang kepada pemuda yang ia temui di kompartemen kereta, yang sekali lagi akhirnya menyita perhatiannya. Selama tadi ia bersama sang kepala sekolah yang sekali lagi mengingatkannya mengenai statusnya, Artemis tidak bisa 100% fokus.

Ini aneh.

Biasanya, se-_menarik _apapun orang yang Artemis temui, ia tidak pernah tidak fokus. Tidak pernah sampai menyita perhatiannya sejauh ini.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Artemis merasa dirinya _pernah _menemui orang ini. Ia tahu, kalau ia pernah bertemu, setidaknya ia akan _mengingat. _Ia mempunyai ingatan yang _luar biasa _kuat, kecuali kalau ingatannya dihapus Foaly seperti waktu itu. Tapi, ia tetap bisa meningatnya, bukan? Hanya dengan pemicu.

Tapi ini?

Artemis merasakan perasaan hangat dan familier menjalari tubuhnya saat tadi ia berkontak mata dengannya. Dengan Harry Potter. Legenda dunia sihir. _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. Orang yang Artemis akui mempunyai kekuatan melebihi dirinya yang sering disebut sebagai sang jenius.

Selama ia mendengar atau membaca mengenai orang yang mengalahkan Voldemort itu, ia selalu membayangkannya berwatak seperti dirinya: _greedy, selfish. _Tapi, sejak ia melayangkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu, ia tahu satu hal. Pemuda itu hanyalah seorang anak biasa. Naif, polos. Tidak terlalu mengetahui mengenai kerasnya dunia luar, tidak seperti dirinya.

Dan satu lagi. Di saat ia bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu, dan menyelami matanya, ia tahu. Pemuda itu sama dengannya: membutuhkan kasih sayang, cinta, seorang _teman. _

Dan langsung ada keinginan liar dari dalam dirinya untuk menjadi orang yang selalu ada untuknya. Untuk Harry.

Artemis langsung berguling di tempat tidurnya, kentara tidak nyaman.

'Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?'

Artemis menggerutu dalam hati, mengucapkan beberapa makian.

Heck. Dia baru berada di tempat ini _kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. _Demi apa ada seseorang yang mencuri hatinya _lagi?_

Artemis kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Ia harus berfikir jernih sebelum mengaitkan _apapun. _

Tapi, pikirannya kembali ke percakapan sangat singkat saat ia berada di aula tadi.

Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Artemis seolah terhipnotis oleh kedua bola mata hijau cerah itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyuman, senyuman yang sangat bukan dirinya. Senyuman tulus. Ia merasakan Harry terperangah sedikit dan kemudia tersenyum. _God, _itu senyum termanis yang pernah Artemis lihat! Dan lalu ia membuka mulutnya. Mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara.

'_Good night and have a nice sleep... emeralds,'_

Heck, ia bahkan _tidak tahu _kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu! Dan akhirnya, hampir saja ia berhasrat ingin melayangkan _obliviate _kepada Harry, pemuda dengan bekas luka di dahi itu membalas perkataannya.

Kata yang membuat Artemis lalu tertidur dengan sempurna, mengabaikan korannya yang terletak tidak rapih di ujung tempat tidurnya. Kata yang membuatnya tertidur dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya.

'_Good night and have a nice sleep to...Artemis...'_

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXOXOXOXO<strong>

**TBC**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

><p>ADA APA INIIII?<p>

Kenapa jadi gaje banget?

Dasar! Mentang-mentang sang auhor sedang jatuh cinta, jadinya... -_-

God damn it!

Okelah, abaikan -_-

buat para reviewers, thanks a lot :)))

**lia**: thanks yaa :))) oh yaa? sip deh kalau begitu XD ini udah update, semoga sukaaa XD

Sumpah kenapa Harry bisa OOC gini? KENAPA ARTIE BISA OOC GINI? Haaaaa Artie, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu bertingkah sangat-tidak-fowk -,- oiya, Draco juga, maaaaf kamu jadi jahat di siniii DX

Tenang, tenang. Draco ada perannya sendiri :D #oke, author mulai gila dengan mengomong sendiri.

Heck, chapter 3 sudah mulai dibuat kok, hehehe XD

Hemm, sekali lagi maap yaa kalo misalnya ade typo ato kesalahanku yang lain dll dll dll -_-

Fine. REVIEW please?


	3. Nodus, commencing from Prelude

'Good night and have a nice sleep... emeralds,'

_Heck, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu! Dan akhirnya, hampir saja ia berhasrat ingin melayangkan obliviate kepada Harry, pemuda dengan bekas luka di dahi itu membalas perkataannya. _

_Kata yang membuat Artemis lalu tertidur dengan sempurna, mengabaikan korannya yang terletak tidak rapih di ujung tempat tidurnya. Kata yang membuatnya tertidur dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. _

'Good night and have a nice sleep to...Artemis...'

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**BIZARRE**

**Harry Potter to J.K Rowling**

**Artemis Fowl to Eoin Colfer**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

_A Friendship, Romance and Adventure fict. _

_WARNING for SLASH, OOC, Underage Relationship, Commander Julius Root ga mati alias pas buku 4 berhasil selamat uyeeeeee~ banyak canon yang gua ubah dari buku AF, a lil' bit manipulative Dumbledore, a strong!Harry, __**strong!Voldemort**__. _

_Artemis at age 17, Harry at age 14._

_A/N: Mungkin terfokus dengan relashionship-nya? Tidak tau -_- Artemis OOC karena gua sendiri bingung Artemis itu karakternya kayak gimana. Berubah-ubah sih, kadang baik, kadang 'nakal', kadang perhatian, kadang gapedulian #authorcurhat #plak hehehe tapi yang penting bocah itu tuh jenius, saking jeniusnya sampe bikin iri huahahahahahaha… plus HP canon sampe buku 3, AF sampe buku 5 (maybe) gua gatau banyak karena baru baca bukunya nomer 4 dan baca fict-nya #ininamanyanekat. Buat musuh? Cuma tau si Opal, dan Mafia Russia. Pick one! #oke, ini bukan twitter!_

_Mulai dari chapter ini akan ada variasi _magic _seperti __**wandless magic, blodd magic, rune magic, Necromancy, Sorcery, Alchemy. Demon juga mulai dikaitkan, dan sekali lagi, a strong!Voldemort. **_

_Terinspirasi dari fict _Fairy Dust _by_ excentrykemuse _untuk bagian romance-nya, dan_ Second Change at Life _by_ Miranda Flairgold _untuk bagian ritual dan demon-demonnya, dan novel _Nicholas Flamel_ karya _Michael Scott_ untuk makhluk-makhluk asingnya, terus __fict _Harry Potter and The Descent Into The Darkenss _karya _Aya Macchiato _buat penggambaran strong!Harry-nya._

_Main pair AFHP, slight SBRL, AFHS, DMHP, TRHP(maybe)– terlalu, kebanyakan -_-_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_But yeah, ENJOY!_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – <em> Nodus, commencing from <em>_Prelude_**

**.**

Minggu-minggu pertama di awal semester memang berjalan lambat, ya.

Sarapan hari ini, hari Jum'at yang mendung, Harry berada di kursinya di meja Gryffindor, sedang mengamati satu titik di meja di ujung. Eh, bukan satu titik deng. Satu orang.

Harry memperhatikannya. Orang itu menerima pos burung hantu setiap pagi, dan memasukan uang koin ke kantong di kaki burung hantu itu. Harry menyadari kemudian kalau pemuda itu berlangganan _Daily Prophet –_dan ia tahu isinya tidak terlalu menarik, karena Artemis Fowl selalu menutup korannya setelah ia membaca sekitar lima menit sehingga Harry mengansumsikan bahwa Artemis tidak tertarik dengan berita apapun yang ada di koran.

Tunggu.

Kenapa ia sekarang jadi memperhatikan anak baru itu?

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pusing sendiri.

Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi.

Harry akhirnya melayangkan pandangannya kepada siapapun yang ada di seberang tempat duduknya –dan hari ini Ginny yang sedang mengunyah roti bakarnya sambil menatap Harry dengan pandangan aneh. Merasa dirinya di perhatikan, Harry memfokuskan matanya ke arah Ginny dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Tapi Ginny tetap memandang Harry aneh sambil mengambil roti keduanya.

"Ada apa sih?"

Harry akhirnya bersuara, dengan tanpa sadar tangan kanannya menusuk-nusukan garpu ke makanan apapun yang berada di atas piringnya.

Harry memperhatikan Ginny yang menelan rotinya lalu menegak teh-nya, lalu kembali memandang Harry. Kali ini pandangannya kesal –atau semacamnya lah.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa katamu?" hardik Ginny pelan, membuat Harry meringis perlahan dan mengeluh dalam hati. Apa _lagi _sih salahnya sekarang? "Apa kau tidak memperhatikan bahwa kentangmu tidak _bisa _disebut kentang lagi?"

Kali ini Harry menaikan kedua alisnya. Apa maksudnya? Dan akhirnya Harry menundukan kepalanya, untuk menemukan bahwa sarapannya yaitu kentang yang ia taru di atas piring tidak lagi pantas disebut kentang. Lebih pantas disebut... bubur. Hancur. Berantakan. Tak berseni(?)

"Err..." tanpa sadar Harry malah menggaruk kepalanya, wajahnya menyeringai canggung. "Aku tidak... sadar?"

"Hmph, dasar."

Harry hanya menyeringai, dan tepat pada saat Ginny akan membuka suara lagi, Hermione datang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanyanya, lalu ia memandang Ginny. "_What's wrong with you, Gins?"_

"_Don't call me that way..."_gumam Ginny kesal dan lalu kembali menegak teh-nya. "Lihat saja sahabatmu, Hermione."

Hermione menaikan salah satu alisnya sementara Harry mengeluh tertahan. Hermione menoleh dan memperhatikan sahabatnya itu –yang sekarang kembali mengaduk-aduk kentangnya dengan sendok dan mulai mengambil bubur kentang itu dengan sendok, menimang-nimang sendoknya, lalu menyuap sendok itu ke mulutnya dan menyerngit- dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah Ginny.

"_What's wrong again now, Harry?"_

"_Nothing, 'Mione, nothing."_

Hermione mendesah, lalu mulai membalikan piringnya dan memasukan beberapa roti, telur, dan daging asap. "_If you say nothing but you act like that, I can't take your answer serious."_

Harry menghela nafasnya, akhirnya mengambil pialanya yang sekarang berisi jus labu dan menegaknya perlahan. Lalu ia meletakan kedua sikunya di meja, dan menaruh kepalanya di kedua telapak tangannya, kembali menerawang ke meja ujung.

Hermione dan Ginny saling berpandangan, lalu saling menaikan kedua alis. Bertanya dalam diam.

"Harry-"

"_Hey, mate!"_

Harry diselamatkan dari pertanyaan apapun yang akan dilontarkan Hermione dengan kedatangan Ron, dan Harry berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan membelikan cokelat di Honeydukes untuk Ron saat kunjungan ke Hogsmade yang pertama. "Hey, Ron."

Dan sambil menggerutu karena hari ini kembali mendung dan lagi mereka akan melewatkan hari dengan gabungan pelajaran menyebalkan: blok pertama Transfigurasi, dilanjut dengan Sejarah Sihir satu blok, makan siang, lalu Ramuan dua blok dengan Slytherin, Ron mengambil beberapa sosis dan kentang, lalu menaruh saus banyak-banyak di piringnya dan mulai melahap sarapannya dengan ganas sementara Harry dan Hermione juga Ginny yang tidak terlalu peduli menatap mereka sambal geleng-geleng.

Akhirnya, Harry kembali menatap seseorang di seberang ruangan, di ujung meja.

_Heck_, sekarang Harry merasa dirinya seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tunggu.

Harry kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak mungkin!

Tidak mungkin kan, ia jatuh cinta kepada orang yang baru ia kenal sekitar seminggu, kurang lebih?

Tapi… perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan beberapa hari ini-

"Hoy! Kenapa lesu begitu-"

"-ayolah, besok akhir pekan-"

"-kita bisa bebas seharian-"

"-bergembiralah!"

Harry sudah terbiasa dikejutkan seperti itu sehingga ia tidak terlonjak sekarang –tidak seperti Dean yang berada sekitar dua meter di sebelahnya. Ia sekarang sudah tidak terkejut lagi saat mendengar dua suara yang sangat mirip satu sama lain terdengar, dua tepukan identik di bahunya dan juga dua orang yang saling menyambung kata dengan nada semangat dan cengiran jail di wajah.

Dan beruntung, sapaan mendadak itu membuyarkan lamunannya, sehingga untuk sementara ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini. _Hanya sementara._

"_Morning _Fred," ia menghela nafas, dan mengambil pialanya. "George."

"Pagi Harry-"

"-kenapa lesu?-"

"-hari ini hari terakhir sekolah kan?-"

"-besok kita bisa main quidditch-"

"-bergembiralah!"

Harry kembali menghela nafas, antara ingin menenggelamkan kepalanya karena ia harus bolak-balik menatap Fred dan George bergantian saat mereka berdua bergantian berbicara, ataukah karena pikirannya terbebani dengan mendadak.

"Ah, besok akhir pekanya,"gumam Harry, mendadak harinya terasa lebih berarti.

Hari ini ada ramuan, dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau Harry tidak menyukai pelajaran itu.

Eh, bukan tidak suka lagi deng. Mungkin sudah sampai ke tahap _membenci. _

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang murid baru itu…"

JLEB! Waduh! Baru pertama kalinya Harry merasa sangat membutuhkan Jubah Gaibnya, atau tidak men-_charm _dirinya sendiri mantra _Notice-Me-Not, _karena tadi ia sedikit –_sedikit _lho!- menyemburkan minum yang sedang–akan- ia telan. Sekejap ia merasa satu meja para singa menatapnya –malah mungkin dari meja sebelah juga ada- tapi ia, _akhirnya, _dengan gaya cuek bebek meraih serbet dan mengusapnya ke bibirnya yang basah, lalu memutarkan kepalanya ke arah Fred yang tadi bersuara.

"Ya? Memang ada apa dengannya?" Sok _cool, _Harry merasa dirinya seperti si Malfoy, padahal dirinya sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan _blushing _menguasai wajahnya karena dari sudut matanya ia manangkap gerakan si anak baru yang sudah selesai makan dan sekarang sedang menerima pos burung hantu berisi koran –_lagi. _Merlin, ntu anak langganan berapa koran sih?

Dan untungnya –atau sayangnya?- Harry tidak melihat tatapan si kembar yang saling menatap satu sama lain dan menyeringai identik –dengan suatu arti di dalam seringai itu.

"Kemarin saat pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-"

"-dan kau tahu kan, Gryffindor selalu dapat pelajaran dengan Slytherin?"

"Ya," gumam Hermione lambat-lambat –rupanya gadis itu mendengarkan. "Lalu?"

"Dia tanpa takut membalas tatapan dan ucapan Moody!"

"Apa?" buset dah, batin Harry. Artemis katanya jenius, tapi kok– ?

"Dan bukannya marah, Moody malah memberinya poin karena telah membuatnya terkesan dengan bantahan-bantahannya yang masuk akal!"

"Tidak adil!" sekarang suara Ron-lah yang terdengar. Beruntung, makanan yang berada di mulutnya tidak menyembur keluar. Ckckck, jorok sekali si rambut merah yang satu itu.

"Yup." Kembar yang sebelah kiri, Fred, menyahut. "Tapi, harus kuakui, ia berbeda dari bocah ular lainnya. _Yeah, _arogan sih, tapi beda."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya setiap ular itu sama?" Ron melontarkan tanggapannya –atau mungkin _hinaan - _dengan mulut penuh, membuat Ginny dan Hermione yang berada di seberang melontarkan _death glare_ mematikan.

"Maksud Fred," George yang sekarang bersuara mengabaikan piringnya yang sudah berisi beberapa kentang, melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di bahu Harry –yang merasa dirinya mendapat tatapan menusuk dari ujung ruangan besar itu. "Dia tidak menghina darah lumpur –tapi ia menghina semua yang menjengkelkannya, seperti Warrington dari Slytherin itu."

"Idiot sih, menentang anak-anak Slytherin, berperang dengan asrama sendiri-"

"-tapi kita berdua jadi tahu alasannya masuk Slyterhin alih-alih Ravenclaw-"

"-padahal, _well, he's bloody genius!"_

"Memang alasannya apa?"

Sunyi.

Hey, apakah Harry sudah mengatakan suatu hal yang salah? Kalau tidak, kenapa ia mendapat firasat buruk sekarang?

Tanpa ia tahu, Fred dan George yang berada di sebelahnya saling berpandangan dan menyeringai… menakutkan. Otak mereka saling memunculkan ide yang identik, membuat mereka menyeringai.

"Kau tahu tidak ia mengetahui banyak kutukan lebih dari satu kelas ketahui?"

"_Bloody hell!"_

"Yup. Licik pula. Kalian tidak tahu sih siasat apa saja yang ia lakukan di kelas, atau kata-kata apa yang ia ucapkan."

"Tahun ini kan kelas enam mempelajari duel, dan kebetulan Fowl itu berpasangan dengan Darius Roland dari Ravenclaw, dueler terjago di angkatan kami."

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar namanya." Ucap Hermione, sekarang perhatiannya sepenuhnya tercurah kepada apapun yang akan diucapkan si kembar. "Salah satu keluarga darah murni. Katanya setiap liburan ia mendapat pelatihan khusus dari guru duel kan?"

"Yah, begitulah yang kami dengar."

"Lalu?" Harry berkata dengan suara tidak sabar, membuat si kembar, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny menoleh. Dan kembali, Harry serasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke meja atau menghilang dari sini saja –yang manapun boleh, asal jangan ditatap dengan tatapan ada-apa-denganmu yang menusuk dari teman-temannya!

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak-"

Duk! Suara jedukan di bawah kaki dilanjut dengan suara 'Aduh' keras dari seberang Harry –dari Hermione tepatnya- terdengar, membuat Harry menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan kenapa-berteriak-seperti-itu, tapi kemudian ia tahu dari cengiran Fred bahwa pelakunya berada di sebelah kirinya, ia menghela nafas dan mengambil pialanya, mendengarkan lanjutan ceritanya.

Tapi, yang ia dapatkan malah lima orang di dekatnya saling berpandangan, dan salah satu membuka suara, bertanya satu hal yang tidak Harry harapkan.

"Jadi, Harry, rencana akhir pekanmu besok apa?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sial.

Artemis baru saja menerima koran _Daily Prophet _dan membayar beberapa _sickle, _dan saat matanya menangkap kepala berita harian utama tidak menarik minat, ia langsung membalikan halaman dan mencari-cari berita. _Damn. _Semuanya membosankan.

Dan baru saja ia akan mengambil pialanya yang berisi kopi hitam –minuman khas-nya di pagi hari, salah satu kebiasaan yang tetap tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja- matanya mengangkap sosok burung hantu berwarna cokelat khas yang terbang dengan membawa koran, menuju ke arahnya.

Artemis terhenyak di tempat duduknya. Burung hantu itu miliknya –tepatnya milik Butler yang bisa digunakan untuk mengirimkan pesan mengenai kemajuan di dunia Peri, dan kejadian penting apapun yang mengaitkan nama Fowl di dalmanya.

Dengan cepat ia menarik surat kabar dari kaki burung hantu beserta dua surat yang terselip di dalamnya. Ia melirik tulisan pengirimnya: Holly dan ibunya.

Hhh. Kadang ia merasa dirinya masih diperlakukan seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun oleh ibunya. Dan yang anehnya, sang ibu tidak berperan layaknya seorang _ibu _di saat datangnya momen dimana Artemis _membutuhkannya._

Kembali ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Jangan berfikir mengenai ibunya, tidak untuk sementara ini. Hanya rasa bersalah-lah yang akan memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya.

Tidak, ia masih ada misi di sini.

Akhirnya ia membaca koran _Irish Time _yang dikirimkan Butler, lalu beberapa artikel mengenai keluarga Fowl dan laporan dari Minerva mengenai munculnya kegiatan-kegiatan _demon. _Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan, begitulah yang dilaporkan oleh Minerva. Tapi Artemis sedikit curiga, sesuatu yang _besar _akan terjadi, karena ia bisa merasakan_nya. _

Kembali Artemis menggelengkan kepalanya. Tenang, tenang. Besok ia akan menyelinap ke Hogsmade dan akan mengadakan beberapa penyelidikan mengenai hilangnya beberapa orang di dekat tempat-tempat yang dicurigai merupakan sarang para _demon. _Ia akan ber-_apparate _ke sebuah restoran di Inggris, dimana ia akan mengadakan rapat dengan Minerva dan beberapa rekannya mengenai apapun yang akan mereka lakukan dengan aktifitas _demon _yang memang tidak mencolok, tapi tetap saja _ada. _

Semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal yang mengerikan.

Artemis kembali fokus ke surat dari Holly. Peri itu berkata bahwa ia akan muncul sekali-dua kali dengan Komandan Root, karena Turnamen Triwizard kali ini sedikit spesial: akan ada perwakilan dari kaum Peri, karena banyak keluarga penyihir terutama darah murni yang mengetahui eksistensi kaum bawah tanah itu. Dan kedatangan Komandan Root –yang notabane sekarang naik pangkat menjadi salah satu Komandan Tertinggi karena perannya membantu penangkapan musuh bebuyutan kaum Peri, Opal- beserta Holly –yang sekali lagi, banyak mengambil peran di berbagai kasus besar yang melibatkan manusia karena peri itu mengenal dan berteman dengannya- sebagai perwakilan Kaum Peri yang sepertinya, menurut insting Artemis, akan terlibat banyak hal mengenai turnamen kali ini.

Kembali Artemis menghela nafas. Sepertinya pikirannya kembali terbebani. Tapi tidak, sarapan akan berakhir lima belas menit lagi, kelas akan dimulai dua puluh lima menit lagi, dan pelajaran pertama nya adalah Arithmancy, dan selanjutnya blok kosong –beruntung, sebagai anak kelas enam, ia mempunyai banyak waktu kosong yang bisa ia isi dengan pencariannya- lalu dilanjut dengan makan siang dan blok kosong lagi.

Sepertinya hari ini ia bisa santai, _sedikit. _

Akhirnya, Artemis melipat korannya tepat pada saat ujung matanya mengangkap seseorang di meja ujung ruangan: Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup itu sepertinya sedang mengobrol-entah-apa dengan si kembar yang ia ketahui sebagai salah satu dari anggota keluarga Weasley, dengan tiga orang di seberangnya: gadis yang berambut merah mencolok panjang yang Artemis asumsikan sebagai keluarga Weasley, lalu ada bocah yang waktu itu datang ke kompartemennya dengan Harry, dan lagi ada gadis yang Artemis tidak familier, tapi ia tahu dekat dengan Harry –sepertinya pernah di sebut kepala sekolah… ah! Hermione Granger. _Muggleborn _seperti dia, tapi jenius di angkatannya. Hmm… sepertinya menarik.

Artemis tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan mereka, sampai… hey! Apa-apaan itu? Salah satu dari si kembar melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Harry_nya, _dengan gaya kasual tanpa rasa bersalah?

Artemis merasa ia akan meledak sekarang juga: hey, tidak ada _seorangpun _yang boleh menyentuh milik Fowl!

Jleb.

Tapi, sejak kapan Harry menjadi milik_nya? _Memangnya ada apa dengan diri_nya _sehingga merasa begitu _possessive _dengan seseorang?

Artemis kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak mau melibatkan hatinya, ataupun perasaannya dalam misi kali ini. Sepertinya, sesaat setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya dan –kalau beruntung- menamatkan pendidikannya di Hogwarts, ia akan menghilang. Kembali ke rutinitasnya yang membosankan sebagai seorang pewaris perusahaan Fowl, atau mungkin bekerja sama dengan Holly.

Atau mungkin ia bisa kembali menjadi kriminal?

Kembali Artemis menghela nafasnya. Banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan setelah misi ini selesai, setelah seluruh urusannya dengan para _demon _selesai, dan kontraknya dengan Minerva terlaksana. Masih banyak waktu yang bisa ia habiskan dengan berlibur, atau mungkin berpetualang menjelajahi dataran di muka bumi yang belum ia datangi, dan masih banyak jam yang bisa ia habiskan dengan menyusun rencana penangkapan, penyergapan, ataupun pencurian. Masih banyak menit dan detik yang bisa ia habiskan dengan merencanakan rencana kriminalnya dengan sempura.

Masih banyak waktu. Setidaknya masih ada kalaupun ia berhasil selamat dalam misi ini, misi yang menurutnya paling banyak menyita waktunya dalam penyelidikan, dan banyak waktu lagi yang akan ia habiskan demi menuntaskannya.

Semoga saja ia masih hidup untuk melihat kilau hijau di mata itu….

Tanpa sadar ia masih terpaku, bahkan sesaat setelah Harry menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, dan mengeluh. Membuat dua orang kembar di sampingnya menyeringai, membuat Harry kembali mengeluh dan dengan cepat meneguk minuman dari pialanya dan berdiri cepat, dengan wajah cemberut.

Dan… déjà vu.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan kali ini Artemis tidak heran kalaupun ada kilat aneh yang terpancar di matanya. Ya, Artemis bisa merasakannya kalau tubuh dan otaknya bereaksi aneh saat mata mereka bertemu, saat ia melihat senyumnya yang seketika terbentuk saat mereka bertumbuk pandang. Yang ia tidak tahu, Harry juga merasakan yang sama. Bahwa ia tahu, ada hal lain yang terjadi, ada hal lain yang terasa saat mata mereka bertemu, saat sepasang mata biru menyelami apapun sang mata _emerald _rasakan, pikirkan. _And so the vice versa. _

Mereka berdua tersadar dari trans-nya, bersamaan. Mereka masih tidak memutuskan kontak mata –masih saling bertemu, masih saling menyelami, masih saling mencoba mengerti satu sama lain. Tapi mereka sudah bisa menguasai tubuh dan pikiran masing-masing.

Artemis-lah yang pertama kali beraksi. Ia langsung membuka mulutnya, mengatakan tanpa suara. '_Hope you enjoy your class today, emeralds.'_

Artemis tidak mengharapkan jawaban, ya. Walau dalam hati, ia merasa dirinya membutuhkan jawaban –respon, atau apapun. Apapun yang setidaknya membuat balasan ucapannya pada awal tahun ajaran bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

Tapi ia melihat Harry menyeringai, lalu menaikan satu bahunya. Membuka mulutnya, dan bergerak, '_Nah, I don't think so. Today I have history of magic, poison and transfiguration. Bad day, actually.'_

Jawaban yang membuat Artemis tersenyum. Sangat tipikal. Tapi bukannya menjawab, ia malah berdiri dan memperbaiki posisi tasnya –kebiasaannya. Ia tidak mau kebiasaannya makan dengan lama berimbas dengan dirinya yang telat masuk kelas karena harus ke asrama dan mengambil tas. Ia lalu mengangguk sopan kepada sang perfect yang berada di sebelahnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu Aula Besar. Bisa ia ketahui dari sudut matanya, Harry menatapnya kaget dan… sakit hati? Aneh.

Sepertinya banyak tatapan yang pernah dilontarkan orang lain kepada Artemis, tapi… sakit hati?

Artemis menghela nafas. Ia melirik ke arah Harry, dan ia tahu bocah dua tahun di bawahnya itu sedang memperhatikanya. Perlahan, ia mengedikan kepalanya ke arah pintu, dengan harapan Harry mengetahui sinyalnya, tandanya.

Dan beruntung, Harry mengangguk. Tanpa seluruh Aula Besar sadari, mereka berdua berjalan sejajar –satu garis.

Dan mereka bertemu di pintu, berpura-pura seolah tidak kenal, tapi kemudian Harry berjalan berbelok ke kiri, sementara Artemis mengikutinya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu koridor sepi, menuju ke _dungeon. _Pastinya tidak ada seorang pun yang akan lewat sini, kecuali Profesor Snape telat bangun dan baru keluar sekarang. Dan _yeah, _suatu ketidakmungkinan hal itu akan terjadi.

Harry duduk di kursi batu di dinding, menyender ke dinding batu yang sepertinya hanya Merlin yang tahu sudah seberapa tua usianya. Kedua matanya memandang, menembus kedua mata biru yang menatapnya intens.

"Jadi, Artemis. Ada apa?"

Artemis menyeringai, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Harry. Hampir meniadakan jarak. Tidak, mungkin bahkan jarak pun enggan memisahkan mereka. Bahkan pundak mereka saja bersentuhan.

"Akhirnya kau mendapat tandaku, Mr. Potter. Kupikir kau tidak akan mengerti kalau aku hanya berdiri dan berjalan keluar."

"Hey, Mr. Fowl. Mungkin semua orang juga tidak mengerti kalau tandanya seperti itu!"

Artemis terkekeh, lalu menyeringai. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah setengah menyeder kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek sekian inci darinya itu. Kemudian ia menghela nafas, memandang ke depan.

"Bagaimana kelasmu?"

Bisa ia rasakan Harry sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian kembali _relax. _"Yah, tipikal. Sejarah sihir membosankan, Mantra sedikit susah, Transfigurasi hem…. Kupikir aku belum mendapat pelajarannya. Lalu Ramuan," Harry terdiam sesaat. Memang bukan sebuah rahasia lagi ia dan guru Ramuan itu tidak sejalan pemikirannya. "Sepertinya tahun ini akan kembali seperti neraka."

Artemis kembali terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Tenang, tenang saja. Besok akhir pekan, setidaknya kau bisa bersantai."

"Yeah, bersantai." Harry muram sendiri mendengar kata itu. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia benar-benar _bersantai. _"Tanpa quidditch tahun ini, aku kehilangan pengalih perhatianku."

"Quidditch ya…"

"Err, kau tentu pernah mendengarnya, kan?" tanya Harry hati-hati, tidak ingin menyinggung orang yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah membuatnya nyaman seperti ini. "Kupikir, karena kau berasal dari keluarga muggle…"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempelajari banyak hal sebelum aku memasuki dunia yang sama sekali belum aku kenal, Harry." Ucap Artemis, sekarang sedikit menjauh dari Harry dan duduk menyamping, bersila menghadap sosok kuat-tapi-rapuh menurut penglihatannya itu. "Setidaknya aku tahu pengertian dan dasar-dasarnya, mengingat aku sudah membeli buku Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa."

"Kau punya? Wah, aneh sekali. Kupikir kau bukan orang yang, yah…."

"_Just split it out, that's fine."_

"Bukan tipe orang yang suka olahraga?"

Artemis kembali terkekeh mendengarnya. "Yeah, kau pengamat yang baik, Harry. Benar, aku bukan tipe yang suka olahraga, tapi setidaknya aku _tahu, no?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Maybe you right."_

"_Fowl always right, remember that."_

"_Whatever you say, then."_

Kembali sunyi. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua cukup nyaman dengan keadaan ini, mengingat Artemis bukan tipe yang suka mengobrol dan Harry bukan tipe yang cukup baik dalam membuka obrolan.

Artemis kembali mengubah posisi duduknya, kembali ke awal. Di mana ia hampir menyenderkan dirinya kepada pemuda di sebelahnya, dengan pundak yang bersentuhan.

Dalam hati mereka masing-masing saling berfikir… apakah mereka merasa cukup nyaman dengan keadaan ini?

"Jadi," kali ini Artemis yang memecahkan kesunyian. "Apa yang kau lakukan di akhir pekan ini?"

Harry tersenyum, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Tidak banyak. Mungkin mengerjakan essai Mantra, dan mungkin mengerjakan essai-apapun-itu yang diberikan oleh Snape, Binns, ataupun Profesor McGonagall hari ini. Mungkin bermain quidditch sebentar, adu menangkap snitch, dan semacamnya. Kau?"

Sunyi. Artemis berada di keinginan antara ingin meneritakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas. Kembali ke awal. Ia akan menceritakan setengah-setengah, _half truth, half lie. _"Aku mungkin akan mengunjungi rekan bisnisku besok, membicarakan apapun-itu hal yang berada di laporan yang baru saja ia berikan tadi pagi, lalu bersantai sebentar dan kembali ke sini. Yah, tipikal lah."

Bisa dirasakannya bahu di sebelahnya bergetar sedikit, dan Artemis mengasumsikan bahwa pemilik luka sambaran petir di dahi itu sedang tertawa.

"_What so funny with that?"_

"_No, nothing."_

"_Hey, split it out!"_

"_Nah, nah. I just think that you may really bore of your activity."_

"_Hh, I though that way too. Yeah, kind of bore here."_

Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya apapun yang akan dikatakan Harry terpotong segera dengan dentingan loncengt yang menandakan sudah waktunya pelajaran pertama mulai, dan Harry beserta Artemis langsung berdiri dan merapihkan posisi tas dan baju mereka.

"_Well, nice to see you here."_

Harry tersenyum mendengarnya. "_You force me to be here."_

Artemis menyeringai. "_But yeah, you follow me."_

"_Okay, okay, whatever you say."_

"_Loose again?"_

"_Maybe this time, but not next time."_

Kata-kata itu… cukup membuat Artemis mendapat harapan. _Next time? _Bukankah berarti, Harry 'mengizinkan' ia untuk kembali mendatanginya dan mengobrol, seolah-olah perbedaan asrama mereka dihiraukan?

"_Okay then, next time. See you again, _emeralds."

Dan Artemis berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban. Andai ia berbalik kembali, ia dapat melihat senyum seorang Harry yang sangat tulus, _like it was every problem in this world disappear._

"_See you at lunch, Artemis!"_

Dan Artemis tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum.

Semoga esok tidak seburuk kedengarannya. Semoga.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Oke. Rupanya harapan Artemis tidak terwujud _sama sekali._

Akhir pekannya sama _buruknya _dengan yang sudah-sudah, terutama tentang berita apapun yang dibawa oleh Minerva.

Hari ini, Sabtu. Sejak pagi, setelah sarapan dan sedikit kontak mata dengan Harry, Artemis mengirim pos burung hantu dengan burung hantu cokelat khas-nya, mengenai acaranya hari ini. Sesegera setelah ia mendapat konfirmasi dari Butler bahwa Minerva dan rekannya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat mereka akan rapat, Artemis langsung berdiri dan mengatakan '_See you Sunday afternoon' _tanpa suara ke meja seberang, dan dijawab dengan anggukan Harry.

Lalu dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju asramanya, mengucapkan kata sandinya ("_Spuriousness_") dan bergegas bergerak menuju kamarnya, mengambil ranselnya yang sebenarnya adalah koper berisi data lengkap sesuai apa yang ia butuhkan.

Ia berganti pakaian dengan pakaian formalnya, tapi tetap jubah hitam khas penyihir menyelimuti dirinya, menutupi identitasnya sebagai Fowl.

Ia sudah siap sekarang. Yang merupakan kendala adalah, bagaimana ia mendapat izin dari Kepala Sekolah.

Menelan ludah, Artemis berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor meuju patung _gargoyle_ terletak, dan menarik nafas untuk memberikan keberanian. Tapi ia sudah cukup yakin ia berani. Seorang Fowl tidak pernah takut, ataupun panik.

"Kerumunan Kecoak."

Itu _password_-nya, seingatnya. Dan untung benar, karena patung gargoyle itu bergeser dan tangga pun muncul. Ia melompat ke tangga itu, dan dengan tidak sabar berlari menuju pintu. Tepat pada saat ia mengetuk, terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Masuk, nak."

Perlahan, Artemis mendorong pintu, dan langsung berhadapan dengan sang Kepala Sekolah yang duduk di belakang mejanya, menghirup teh.

"Ah, Artemis." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, lalu berdiri. "Masuk, masuklah. Duduk, silahkan."

Artemis dengan gerakan ragu masuk, lalu duduk di kursi di depan meja Dumbledore. Sejak masuk sekolah ini, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Kepala Sekolah ini.

Tidak, ia tidak merasakan aura hitam pekat. Tidak seperti dari apa yang ia rasakan dari Moody. Tidak, ini berbeda. Auranya jelas putih, menggambarkan dirinya yang jelas-jelas _Light Wizard. _Tapi… tetap aja ada yang mengganjal.

"Permen Lemon?"

"Ah, tidak _sir, _terima kasih."

"Baiklah," Dumbledore memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menatap pemuda di depannya. "Ada perlu apa kau ke sini begitu pagi, nak?"

"Ah, Profesor, seperti apa yang anda dengar –mungkin-, Miss Paradizo akan mengadakan rapat mengenai beberapa _hal _tentang perusahaan, yang sayangnya hanya bisa dihadiri olehku, tidak bisa diwakilkan baik oleh ayah maupun Butler."

"Hmm, lalu apa ada kendala, nak?"

"Begini Profesor, saya hanya ingin minta izin untuk keluar akhir pekan ini –mungkin sampai esok siang, untuk mengadakan rapat dengan Miss Paradizo."

"Ah, baiklah." Dumbledore tersenyum. "Izin diberikan, andaikan kau bisa kembali besok siang untuk meminimalisirkan kecurigaan."

"Akan saya usahakan, _sir."_

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, nak?"

"TIdak, _sir, _terima kasih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati selama perjalanan, nak."

"Terima kasih, _sir, _saya permisi dulu."

Dan tanpa melakukan kontak mata lagi, Artemis berbalik, membuka pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah, dan melangkah pergi.

Tanpa mengetahui adanya kilat aneh yang muncul di kedua manik milik penyihir legenda itu…

.

.

Artemis berlari sepanjang koridor, melompati anak tangga, dan melesat menuju Aula Depan. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat gerombolan pemakai _badget _merah-emas berjalan beramai-ramai menuju lapangan Quidditch. Dan salah satunya, si rambut acak-acakan dengan kacamata itu.

Artemis tersenyum. Masih ada waktu baginya untuk mengenal pemuda itu. Masih banyak waktu baginya untuk mengerti perasaan aneh apa yang menjelajahi dirinya. Tapi sekarang, yang terpenting adalah urusannya dengan Minerva.

Artemis kembali berlari, menuju Gerbang Hogwarts. Ah, terbuka. Sepertinya Dumbledore sudah memberi perintah agar ia bisa lewat. Bagus.

Begitu kulitnya merasakan sihir pengaman yang menyelimuti kastil mencapai batanya, ia berhenti berlari. Terengah-engah, ia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia menyeka peluh yang memenuhi dahinya.

Bagus. Ia sudah melewati pengamanan kastil, sepenuhnya. Berarti, tidak ada dinding anti _apparate _dan ia bisa ber-_apparate._

Dan ia berdiri, membetulkan letak tas-nya, dan berputar di tempat sambil membayangkan titik lokasi di depan pintu apartemen Butler.

Dan dengan 'pop' pelan, ia muncul di sebuah pintu di daerah kumuh di ujung jalan utama. Ia kemudian merapihkan jubahnya, dan lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Membiarkan sensasi ber-_dissaparate _menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Ia memang masih belun terbiasa dengan _apparate _dan _diss-apparate, _terutama sensasinya. Tapi tetap saja, berpergian dengan cara seperti itu lebih praktis.

Ia lalu mengetuk pintu, dua kali.

"Siapa?" suara khas Butler terdengar, dan Artemis menyeringai.

"Ini aku, Artemis."

Pintu terbuka sedetik kemudian, dan Butler memandangnya sekian detik dan lalu akhirnya menghela nafas, menggeser kesamping. Gesturnya mengisyaratkan agar Artemis masuk.

Pintu tertutup, dan Artemis berjalan masuk. Kedua maniknya menjelajahi ruangan, dan menyeringai melihat kamar itu begitu rapi, seolah tidak ada yang menghuninya. Khas Butler sekali. Sangat bersiap untuk pergi dengan sekejap, tanpa jejak. Mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kau siap?"

"Ya. Peralatan dan dokumen yang kau minta untuk dibawa sudah ada di koper. Semua sudah siap."

"Bagus," gumam Artemis. Ia kemudian menaruh ransel di punggungnya ke atas tempat tidur, membuka jubahnya, melipatnya rapi, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengecilkannya, lalu menaruhnya di ransel. Lewat sudut matanya, ia melihat sang Butler yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Ayolah, kawan lama. Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini."

Sebuah helaan nafas. "Aku tahu, Artemis. Kalau aku bisa menerima fakta bahwa Kaum Peri itu ada, kupikir aku bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa _kau _seorang penyihir." Entah itu maksudnya menyindir atau bukan, tapi Artemis menyeringai dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Itulah yang kumaksud. Ayo!"

Butler mengangguk dan meraih kopernya, sementara Artemis kembali memakai ranselnya.

"Ayo."

Artemis menjentikan tongkatnya, membuat lampu kamar seketika mati. Satu jentikan lagi, pintu dan jendela terkunci. Ia kemudian menaruh tongkatnya di sarung tongkat yang melilit pergelangan tangannya, dan menutupinya dari pandangan orang lain dengan jas hitam khas-nya yang memang di desain untuk menyembunyikan tongkat sihir di bagian lengan. Artemis mengangguk, membiarkan Butler mencengkeram lenganya, dan kemudian ia berputar, menghilang di kegelapan dengan suara 'pop' lirih.

Mereka muncul di gang kecil, di sebelah sebuah rumah sedang. Butler menarik nafas, lalu mengangguk ke arah Artemis yang juga membalas. Artemis memperhatikan Butler yang menghilang memasuki halaman rumah itu, sementara ia menunggu di kegelapan.

Ini adalah salah satu rumah milik Butler dengan memakai nama samarannya, walau tentu saja yang membeli Artemis. Rumah ini hanya untuk jaga-jaga, dan tempatnya menaruh banyak barang-barang yang akan menguatkan alibinya selama ia berada Hogwarts.

Tepat beberapa menit kemudian, pintu gerbang otomatis terbuka dan munculah mobil Mustang Hitam keluaran terbaru, dengan Butler menduduki tempat di belakang kemudi. Dengan cepat Artemis membuka pintu belakang, dan lompat masuk. Sedetik kemudian, mobil itu sudah berada di jalan besar, berbaur dengan mobil lainnya.

Mana mungkin kan? Artemis memasuki salah satu hotel termewah di London dengan _berjalan kaki? _Walaupun ia ber-_apparate, _tapi tetap saja ia butuh alibi untuk menutupi kepergiannya.

Mobil itu baru saja ia beli di London dalam rangka meyempurnyakan alibinya kalau ia rapat di London. Kalau Artemis berjalan kaki menuju hotel... bakal ada skandal _yeuh!_

Jalanan London hari itu cukup padat, mengingat hari itu adalah hari Sabtu. Tapi, setidaknya mereka berhasil sampai hotel dengan cepat.

Setelah _check-in _–tentu saja ia memesan kamar teratas yang paling bagus, dengan kamar Butler di sebelah _suit _-nya- Artemis memasuki kamarnya, hanya menutupnya –agar Butler bisa masuk setiap saat. Lagian, _suit _ini pribadi, lho!- dan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari ranselnya, menggelarnya di lantai berkarpet merah itu. Sekarang, di atas karpet sudah ada bergulung-gulung perkamen, tumpukan buku-buku yang terlihat termakan usia. Ia harus menyelesaikan essai Ramuan tentang Felix Felicis serinci-rincinya, juga essai Sejarah Sihir yang sangat-sangat panjang mengenai Pemberontakan Goblin.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu mengalir, ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya kemudia mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk."

Ah, rupanya Butler.

"Artemis? Sedang apa kau? Miss Paradizo sudah datang dan _check-in _ke kamarnya, dua _suit _dari sini. Dua jam lagi, rapat akan dimulai."

"Ini, Bulter, adalah tumpukan pekerjaan rumah yang kudapat dari sekolah, masing-masing harus dikumpulkan Rabu dan Kamis. Dasar Snape dan Binny. Tidak tanggung-tanggung mengasih tugas. Bayangkan, dua meter perkamen!"

_Jawdrop. _Butler bereaksi seperti itu setelah mendengarnya. Walaupun itu tidak terjadi secara nyata, hanya _virtual _di kepalanya. Dua meter? Pajang sekali.

"Lalu, aku juga harus meneruskan eksperimen dengan Rune dan _bloodmagic_ –mencari tahu apakah ada cara permanen untuk menghancurkan demon yang sedang menunjukan tanda-tanda bangkit."

"Sepertinya, bergerakan kali ini terlihat lebih aktif daripada yang sebelumnya."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku curiga kalau ada seseorang mengontrol di balik semua ini. Pergerakan yang tiba-tiba, serentak, dan merata."

"Maksudmu-"

"Yah, ada yang bekerjasama dengan mereka."

"Tapi, ini _demon _yang kita bicarakan. Rasanya tidak mungkin,"

"Kalau penyihir itu ada, kalau _dark magic _itu ada dan pemiliknya berkeliaran di jalanan dengan bebas, aku bahkan tidak ragu kalau _demon _bisa bekerja sama dengan penyihir."

"Kira-kira, siapa yang kau curigai?"

"Tidak tahu. Goblin... kurasa tidak. Goblin di sini tidak ingin ikut campur dengan perang penyihir maupun perang muggle. Sedangkan Kaum Peri... kurasa tidak ada yang cukup bodoh atau pasrah dengan bekerja sama dengan para _demon, _kecuali ada orang seperti Opa. Kemungkinan terbesar ya, penyihir.

"Penyihir yang cukup kuat, baik _Light Wizard _maupun _Dark Wizard, _yang bisa memanggil _demon _dan juga membasminya hanya sembilan yang tercatat sejarah. Bahkan empat diantaranya masih diragukan, karena sepertinya tidak ada catatan ataupun bukti yang cukup kuat untuk membuktikannya, walau tetap mereka berempat adalah penyihir-penyihir legenda. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, dan Helga Hufflepuff. Dan untuk lima lagi... Merlin, Morgan LeFay, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Ginderwalt, dan Tom Marvollo Riddle atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Lord Voldemort.

"Merlin dan Morgan sudah tiada... jadi otomatis nama mereka dicoret. Kecuali kalau ada keturunannya yang mewarisi darah mereka cukup kuat, dan sadar dengan kekuatan mereka. Untuk Ginderwalt, ia sudah dikalahkan oleh Dumbledore tahun 1945 dan sekaranag terkurung di penjaranya sendiri. Sedangkan untuk Dumbledore..." diam. Ada sedikit keraguan di benak Artemis. Dumbledore... dengan kemampuan yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di dalam darahnya, Artemis dapat merasakan aura seseorang. _Dark, Light, and Neutral. _Dan aura Dumbledore mungkin adalah aura ter-_light _yang pernah ia tahu. Tapi... tetap ada keraguan, keganjalan. "Dumbledore adalah salah satu _Light Wizard _terkuat yang tidak mungkin meminta tolong _demon _untuk mengejar apapun tujuannya.

"Sedangkan Voldemort... tiga belas tahun yang lalu, Harry mengalahkannya dengan apapun-caranya aku tidak tahu. Ia menghilang, memang. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apakah dia sudah mati ataupun sedang berkeliaran di luar sana, menyusun waktu yang tepat untuk bangkit. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi, setidaknya hal itu membuatnya menjadi tersangka terkuat.

"Baru itu hipotesis-ku, tapi hal itu tetap bisa berganti sesuai dengan laporan apapun yang akan di bawa Minerva. Mungkin saja pergerakan ini hanya suatu kebetulan? Tapi, kuharap ini hanya kebetulan. Bukan apa, tapi aku sendiri sudah cukup sibuk dengan tugas sekolah."

Butler menyeringai, walau dalam hati ia mengagumi kemampuan tuannya untuk menganalisa. "Baiklah, kerjakan saja tugas dan penelitianmu. Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi."

Artemis mengangguk, dan kemudian memperhatikan Bulter pergi dan berbalik. Kemudan, ia kembali meraih ranselnya yang sudah ia mantrai dengan Mantra Peluas-Tak-Terdeteks' dan Mantra Peringan Bulu. Ia mengeluarkan buku-buku Rune yang ia dapatkan dengan memesan ke seluruh dunia, dengan koneksinya yang luas tentu. Bahkan Rune versi Afrika dan Australia saja ia punya.

"Ini akan jadi satu jam yang melelahkan..." gumam Artemis, meraih satu buku dan mulai membaca.

.

.

Artemis menerima laporan dari Minerva dengan kesal.

Laporan itu tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Malah, isi laporan itu menunjukan aktifitas _demon _yang makin meningkat, secara bersamaan. Membuat kecurigaan Artemis meningkat. Walau tidak mencolok, sih. Orang-orang menghilang juga belum terjadi. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya meningkat pasti berakhir buruk, untuk kasus ini.

Rapat yang terjadi dari makan siang sampai petang itu berlangsung membosankan. Minerva berkali-kali mengerling ke arahnya. _Yeah, _bukan rahasia umum lagi gadis jenius itu ada _crush _dengan si bocah kriminal jenius yang satu ini.

Tapi, namanya juga si hati-dingin, Artemis menanggapi seluruh perhatian Minerva dengan satu penolakan. Walau begitu, Artemis masih berlaku sopan dengan mengajaknya makan malam bersama, mengingat Minerva sangat dekat dengan ibunya disaat ia menghilang tanpa kabar ke dunia bawah tanah.

Makan malam berlangsung formal, walau tetap ada kecanggungan. Setelah selesai, Minerva undur diri untuk langsung terbang ke Irlandia. Walau Artemis sudah menawarkannya agar pulang besok, tapi setidaknya penolakan Minerva membuatnya menghela nafas lega. Ia punya waktu semalaman untuk mempelajari Rune.

Malam tiba, dan akhirnya ia sudah mengerti cara kerja rune: tulisan-tulisan kuno itu akan dituliskan oleh sebuah tinta khusus di seluruh tubuh –kadang darah, tapi tergantung untuk apa Rune itu digunakan. Lalu, dengan pisau khusus, tulisan rune itu akan terkelupas, lalu setelah selesai akan melekat di tubuhnya. Sakit, memang. Dan membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk beristirahat, mengingat saat proses pengelupasan akan banyak darah yang keluar. Tapi saat selesai, Rune itu akan berwarna emas transparan. Tidak akan begitu terlihat sih, untungnya. Tapi, apabila sihirnya meledak atau muncul dalam skala besar, rune itu otomatis akan muncul.

Setiap orang mempunyai rune khas sendiri-sendiri, dan hanya bakatlah yang membuatnya bekerja maksimal.

Artemis tidak tahu darah _siapa _atau _apa _yang mengaliri nadinya, tapi ia tahu satu hal. Sihirnya kuat, pekat. _Dark._

Salah satu alasan yang membuatnya masuk Slytherin adalah aura sihirnya yang memang _Dark _sedari awal.

Malam itu ia lewatkan dengan kembali meneliti, lalu keesokan harinya ia mandi dan turun ke restauran di bawah untuk sarapan. Butler sudah menunggunya, dan Artemis mengangguk sebagai sapaan pagi. Pukul sepuluh, ia akan _check-out _dan kembali ke Hogwarts. Lebih cepat lebih baik, agar makin sedikit orang yang mencurigai menghilangnya ia.

Pukul sepuluh datang dengan cepat, dan Artemis serta Butler kembali ke rumah _itu, _dan ber _diss-apparate _menuju kamar Butler di Hogsmeade.

Setelah beberapa instruksi, Artemis akhirnya keluar dari sana, dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia kembali ber-_apparate _menuju Hogwarts.

Pintu sudah terbuka, dan ia masuk. Kembali, ia merasakan sihir-sihir yang menyelimuti kastil bereaksi dengan kulitnya, tapi Artemis mengabaikan. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanya kembali ke asramanya, dan tidur.

Tapi, sepertinya pikiran itu harus ia tinggalkan, karena begitu ia berjalan menuju Aula Depan, ia melihat sosok berambut hitam acak-acakan dengan bekas luka sambaran petir di dahinya sedang duduk, menikmati pagi hari yang cerah.

"Hey."

Pemuda yang ia sapa terlonjak, lalu segera menoleh. Sedetik kemudian, senyum menghampiri wajahnya... dan _gosh, Artemis feel like melting._

"Hey. Sudah pulang dari perjalanan-apapun-itu?"

"Yah," Artemis mengambil tempat di sebelah Harry, lalu mengistirahatkan bahunya di bahu pemuda itu. "Melelahkan, menyebalkan, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya."

Bisa ia rasakan bahu pemuda itu bergetar –tertawa lagi. "Kalau begitu, kau masih punya sekitar tiga belas jam lagi sampai hari esok tiba."

"Hmm, kupikir aku butuh waktu lebih banyak?"

"Hahaha. Pakai saja _time-turner, _beres."

"Kau punya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, cara itu tidak masuk."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Sunyi, lagi.

"Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?"'

Harry akhirnya tersenyum dan menatap Artemis, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan menjawab dengan sempurnya.

Dalam hati, Artemis tersenyum.

Ternyata akhir pekannya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. _And honestly, it ends with a smile._

* * *

><p><strong>XOXOXOXOXOXOXO<strong>

**TBC**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYA AKHIRNYA AKHIRNYA!<p>

Berhasil beres dengan selamat, sodara-sodara! Yehaaa!

Duh, kayaknya banyak _miss typos _deh, ampuni aku ._.

Terus, balesan review buat yang gapake akun:

**yuumee: thanks a lot buat reviewnya yaaaa :D buat bersaingnya Drake sama Artie... gatau sih, soalnya fict ini juga ga terfokus sama bagian romance-nya, tapi seimbang sama bagian adventure-mysterynya :))) oh ya, thanks banget yaaaa ini udah update, semoga sukaaaa **

Kayaknya segitu aja? Soalnya besok sakola, masuk pagi, IPS pula, dan sekarang udah jam 10-an -_- Sampai ketemu di chapter4!

Oh ya, REVIEW pleaseeeee ~(ˇ▼ˇ~)ƪ(ˇ▼ˇ)ʃ(~ˇ▼ˇ)~


	4. Light, Neutral, Dark

"_Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?"'_

_Harry akhirnya tersenyum dan menatap Artemis, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan menjawab dengan sempurnya. _

_Dalam hati, Artemis tersenyum._

_Ternyata akhir pekannya tidak seburuk yang ia kira. _

* * *

><p><strong>BIZARRE<strong>

**Harry Potter to J.K Rowling**

**Artemis Fowl to Eoin Colfer**

* * *

><p><em>A Friendship, Romance and Adventure fict.<em>

_WARNING for SLASH, OOC, Underage Relationship, Commander Julius Root ga mati alias pas buku 4 berhasil selamat uyeeeeee~ banyak canon yang gua ubah dari buku AF, a lil' bit manipulative Dumbledore, a strong!Harry, __**strong!Voldemort**__. _

_Artemis at age 17, Harry at age 14._

_A/N: Mungkin terfokus dengan relashionship-nya? Tidak tau -_- Artemis OOC karena gua sendiri bingung Artemis itu karakternya kayak gimana. Berubah-ubah sih, kadang baik, kadang 'nakal', kadang perhatian, kadang gapedulian #authorcurhat #plak hehehe tapi yang penting bocah itu tuh jenius, saking jeniusnya sampe bikin iri huahahahahahaha… plus HP canon sampe buku 3, AF sampe buku 5 (maybe) gua gatau banyak karena baru baca bukunya nomer 4 dan baca fict-nya #ininamanyanekat. Buat musuh? Cuma tau si Opal, dan Mafia Russia. Pick one! #oke, ini bukan twitter!_

_Mulai dari chapter ini akan ada variasi _magic _seperti __**wandless magic, blo**__**o**__**d magic, rune magic, Necromancy, Sorcery, Alchemy. Demon juga mulai dikaitkan, dan sekali lagi, a strong!Voldemort. **_

_Terinspirasi dari fict _Fairy Dust _by_ excentrykemuse_untuk bagian romance-nya, dan_ Second Change at Life _by_ Miranda Flairgold_untuk bagian ritual dan demon-demonnya, dan novel _Nicholas Flamel_ karya _Michael Scott_ untuk makhluk-makhluk asingnya, terus __fict _Harry Potter and The Descent Into The Darkenss _karya _Aya Macchiato _buat penggambaran strong!Harry-nya. Semua bisa dilihat di list favourite stories ku, dan beberapa di list favourite authors :) _

_Main pair AFHP, slight SBRL, AFHS, DMHP, TRHP(maybe)– terlalu, kebanyakan -_-_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_But yeah, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Light, Neutral, Dark<strong>

.

"-ry, Harry!"

Tersentak mendengar namanya disebut, Harry langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukanRon mengguncang bahunya.

"Ya?"

"Kau dari tadi melamun terus,_mate_. Ada apa?"

Menghela nafas, Harry meraih piala-nya."Tidak apa-apa."

Di depannya, Hermione memicingkan matanya."Bohong."

"Mione-"

"Jangan mulai lagi, Harry James –kami- tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan _sesuatu _yang berat. Dan hal itu membuatmu bingung, perhatianmu teralih. _Ada apa?"_

Menggeleng, Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya ke meja di ujung ruangan –meja Slytherin, mana lagi? Di sana, ia bisa melihat Artemis yang duduk dan berbicara pelan dengan Prefek Slytherin, dan sepertinya serius. Ada apa?

"Harry!"

Ogah-ogahan, Harry mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kepada Hermione."Ya?"

"Ada apa lagi sih?Kemana kau melihat?" dengan cepat, Hermione berbalik tanpa sempat Harry cegah, dan kedua mata gadis itu melebar saat tahu sedari tadi perhatian Harry teralihkan ke _mana._

"Harry, kau memperhatikan meja _Slytherin?"_

Menggerutu dalam hati, Harry langsung berdiri. "Kalau iya?"

"Damn Harry, mereka _Slytherin!" _seru Ron kesal, membuat sebagian anak di meja Gryffindor berbalik menatap mereka.

"Pelankan suaramu, Ron! Lalu kenapa? Salah?"

"Harry, mereka Slytherin! Anak-anak para Death Eaters! Kalau-"

"Kau pikir mereka _semua _berkeinginan untuk menjadi Death Eaters, Ron?" potong Harry, suaranya mendatar. "Kau pikir mereka _semua _akan menjadi Death Eaters? Kau pikir, hanya karena mereka Slytherin, mereka semua sama-sama hitam?"

"Tapi-"

"_No buts, _Ron. _This world isn't only Black and White!"_

Dengan satu kata itu, Harry berjalan cepat ke arah pintu Aula, meninggalkan Ron yang masih terbengong dengan kata-katanya dan Hermione yang men-_death glare _dirinya.

Masa bodo dengan pemikiran mereka yang jelas-jelas hanya melihat dunia sebagai hitam dan putih!

Berjalan cepat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan satu Gryffindor –karena tumben, seorang Harry Potter yang sangat sangat jarang terlihat marah di depan umum bisa berkata sedingin itu- dan mengangguk saat Neville berjalan di sebelahnya, Harry segera keluar, dan berjalan cepat menjahui Aula dengan Neville yang berjalan tergesa di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Harry?"

Berhenti dan menghela nafas, Harry akhirnya menyender ke tembok di sebelahnya –tempat di mana ia berbicara kepada Artemis hari Minggu lalu. "Ron. Dan Hermione."

"Oh," gumam Neville, mengerti. " dibesarkan di keluarga Light, sewajarnya pemikirannya seperti itu."

"Benar sih…" gumam Harry, meneliti pemandangan halaman kastil di depannya. "Tapi tetap saja… _childish _sekali mereka menilai anak-anak Slytherin tidak secara individual, melainkan melihat mereka sebagai satu kesatuan yang 'sama'.Tidak semua Slytherin jahat, kan?"

Neville mengangguk." tidak jahat seperti beberapa, tidak keseluruhan. Begitu-begitu, Slytherin kan tidak semuanya _pure blood. _Anak-anak yang masuk Slytherin terpilih karena sifat mereka yang licik, tak terbaca, dan karena mereka _pure blood _atau anak dari Death Eaters."

"Ya, kau benar, Nev."

Kesunyian melanda mereka, sampai bel masuk terdengar.

"_Well, thanks Nev."_

"_Anytime, Harry."_

"Ke kelas yuk, dari pada kita tidak mendapat tempat duduk."

Mengangguk, Neville mengikuti Harry berjalan menuju ruang kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Di sana, anak-anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin sudah berkumpul dan segera masuk. Harry mengambil tempat duduk ketiga dari depan bersama Neville, sementara Ron dan Hermione, yang memberikan _death glare _kepadanya, duduk di kursi paling depan.

Segera setelah kelas penuh dan pintu tertutup, bunyi kaki kayu yang terkena lantai terdengar. Segera saja Harry merasakan hawa yang… aneh.

Selalu saja. Setiap kali ia berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Moody, ia selalu merasakan hawa aneh yang… berbahaya. Insting tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk lari, tempat perlindungan.

_Orang ini berbahaya._

Entah bagaimana Harry bisa merasakan aura orang lain. Ia memang bisa merasakannya… sedari dulu. Sejak ia bisa mengingat. Tapi dulu, ia baru bisa merasakan samar-samar. Sejak ia masuk Hogwarts, kemampuannya meningkat. Mungkin karena ia berinteraksi dengan sihir lebih lama dari pada saat ia bersama para Dursley.

Sayangnya, tidak semua murid ia bisa rasakan aura-nya. Hanya beberapa… dan kebanyakan ia tahu adalah siswa dengan potensial sihir besar.

Satu-satunya murid dengan aura yang bisa ia bandingkan dengan para guru adalah Artemis.

Tentu saja, dari jajaran para guru, Dumbledore-lah yang mempunyai aura putih yang kuat, sedangkan McGonagall tidak se-kuat Dumbledore, tapi tetap besar. Selanjutnya Snape… dan Harry tidak kaget bahwa yang ia rasakan adalah aura hitam, walau kenyataannya tidak sepekat Moody.

Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Moody?

Kelas Moody dimulai dengan pengabsenan, dan berjalan dengan , Moody berbalik dan menjentikan tongkatnya, membuat tulisan mulai muncul di papan tulis.

"_Light, Neutral, and Dark."_

Moody berbalik, kedua matanya menjelajahi seisi bisa merasakan aura yang berada di kelas ini… yang paling menonjol adalah aura Potter. Potter yang duduk di tengah ruangan. Si penyelamat dunia sihir itu, sudah sangat jelas mempunyai aura .

Ironis. Seluruh dunia sihir Inggris bergantung kepada seorang bocah yang auranya mungkin sama dark-nya dengan musuhnya sendiri, Dark Lord.

"Kali ini, kita akan mempelajari tiga macam .."

"Light. Sudah jelas, segala sesuatu yang bisa dikaitkan dengan baik, benar, putih. Auranya putih; atau orang yang cukup kuat untuk terlihat. Hanya ada beberapa orang dalam sejarah yang auranya bisa dirasakan orang lain. Untuk Light, jelas Merlin; Albus Dumbledore.

"Neutral biasa disebut tidak memihak antar Light ataupun Dark, dalam setiap perang antara Light dan Dark biasanya tidak akan berpartisipasi dalam salah satu kubu, tidak memihak. Hewan sihir bisa dikategorikan sebagai Neutral, antara Veela, centaurus, goblin, dan sebagainya. Sepanjang sejarah, tidak ada penyihir yang diketahui sebagai Neutral yang cukup kuat untuk terlihat auranya; mungkin karena mereka lebih memilih tetap berada di luar perang sama sekali, dan _prejudice _itu sendiri.

"Sedangkan untuk Dark, sangat jelas. Aura-nya bisa disembunyikan dengan baik, dan untuk orang dengan aura dark, sangat sedikit yang benar-benar _pekat. _Yang tidak terlalu pekat, biasanya masih bisa tercampur dengan sedikit neutral. Contoh lebih jelasnya untuk itu adalah Morgana LeFay, Gellert Ginderwalt, dan Dark Lord sendiri. Vampire dan werewolf adalah salah satu contoh makhluk sihir yang termasuk dark; bagaimanapun sifatnya sebagai seorang manusia, sudah menjadi habitat aslinya untuk berkerumun dengan kaum Dark lainnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Setengah dari kelas mengangkat tangannya, tapi Harry mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan tidak mengangkat tangan sama sekali. Ia bahkan sudah _mengerti semuanya. _

Pelajaran tentang Dark, Light dan Neutral ini entah kenapa begitu masuk akal di pikirannya, dan bahkan ia sudah mengerti lebih daripada yang Moody bicarakan.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Bagaimana caranya membedakan penyihir yang dark, neutral ataupun light?"

Moody terdiam sejenak. "Pertanyaan bagus. Dengan melihat aura-nya. Tapi sayangnya, hanya beberapa orang yang kuat sajalah yang bisa melihat aura. Tidak semua orang juga mempunyai aura; dengan kata lain tidak semua orang cukup kuat untuk bertahan hidup di perang."

"Apa anda bisa melihat aura?"

"Bisa, Ms. Granger. Sayangnya… hanya ada satu murid di ruangan ini yang beraura cukup kuat, yang bisa kulihat."

Semua mata memandang Moody.

"Siapa?" seru Ron bersemangat, mewakili teman-temannya yang jelas-jelas penasaran dengan siapa yang cukup sakti sampai aura-nya dapat terlihat.

Moody terdiam, tapi mata asli-nya menatap Harry, secara hati-hati tidak ingin terlihat oleh murid lainnya.

Harry menelan dia, satu-satunya murid di kelas yang terlihat aura-nya?

Oh tidak.

"Tidak bisa ku katakan diluar keinginan orang yang bisa kukatakan… aura ini tercampur antara Dark dan Neutral."

Harry merasakan wajahnya memucat. Oh tidak…

Gawat.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, sampia Moody berbicara lagi, suaranya terdengar bosan."Ada lagi?"

Kelas terdiam.

"Bagaimana caranya membedakan mantra dark dan light?" suara bersemangat Ron terdengar, sementara beberapa anak Gryffindor mengangguk.

_Pertanyaan bagus._

"Satu contoh mantra. _Wingardium Leviosa. _Salah satu mantra-"

"Light." Satu kelas menjawab.

Moody mengangguk sambil menyeringai dalam , murid-murid jaman sekarang melihat dunia hanya dari sisi hitam dan putih. Mereka tidak memperkirakan adanya sisi lain bernama abu, yang berada di tengah-tengah, menjembatani antara sisi hitam dan putih.

Sayang sekali mereka tidak memperkirakan adanya sosok hitam di dalam putih, ataupun sosok putih di dalam hitam.

"Mantra itu terbilang mantra yang cukup 'ringan'. Tidak berbahaya, bukan? Karena definisi mantra itu adalah mantra yang membuat benda _melayang. _Tapi di sanalah kuncinya. _Melayang."_

"Maksud anda, sir?" tanya Hermione, masih belum menangkap maksudnya. Begitu juga hampir seluruh kelas. Mengherankan memang, nona-tahu-segala tidak menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan oleh guru.

Sayangnya, Harry langsung mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Moody, dan langsung menatap professor-nya shock. Apa benar-

"Maksudnya adalah, dari sekian banyak mantra hitam; sebut saja salah satu Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. _Avada Kedavra. _Mantra yang dapat membunuh secara instan, tidak ada kontra kutukan, tidak bisa dihalangi dengan mantra bisa Tak Termaafkan? Karena tadi satu, alasannya tidak ada kontra kutukan. Tapi sayangnya, tidak semua orang bisa menggunakan mantra itu. Membutuhkan _keinginan _yang kuat, dan sihir yang besar.

"Kalian semua bisa saja melontarkan mantra itu, tapi kujamin tergorespun tidak."

"Jadi intinya, sir?" tanya Dean.

"Bayangkan dalam suatu dihadapkan dengan dua musuh. Tidak ada lagi cara lain untuk kabur selain dengan membunuh mereka. Dengan _Avada Kedavra, _dua kali, tentu kalian bisa lolos, kan? Tapi, karena mantra itu tidak bisa sembarang orang ucapkan dan lakukan, dan lagi karena mantra itu terlalu panjang untuk diucapkan, akan ada banyak waktu bagi musuh untuk melontarkan mantra lainnya.

"Tapi, dengan menggunakan _Wingardium Leviosa, _dilontarkan kepada salah satu musuh, menaikannya ke udara dengan ketinggian yang cukup, lalu diposisikan di atas musuh yang lain, kalian lalu menarik mantra itu. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi ketika musuh terjatuh di atas rekannya, dari ketinggian tertentu. Kalau beruntung, mereka akan mengalami patah tulang ringan. Kalau tidak… mungkin tulang belakang mereka akan patah.

"Jadi, kalian bisa bayangkan kerusakan apa yang bisa dilakukan hanya dengan satu mantra sederhana, yang bahkan dipelajari oleh anak kelas satu? Tidak semua mantra dibedakan dari sisi gelap dan terangnya, tidak semua mantra dinilai dari apa yang kelihatannya. Semua tergantung dari _niatnya."_

Kelas terdiam, mencerna apa yang dijejalkan oleh Moody, sementara Harry terdiam di tempatnya. Pikirannya sudah mengelana jauh, memikirkan beberapa hal.

Terlihat dari mimik muka para Gryffindor, Harry tahu mereka masih tetap sulit mencerna apa yang Moody perlihatkan kepada mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka tetap memegang prinsip Slytherin sama dengan Dark.

Menggeleng kepala, merasa kesal dengan _prejudice _mereka, Harry menyenderkan punggungnya ke tempat duduk, memandang Moody lurus.

Apa yang ingin disampaikan Moody sebenarnya?

"Tugas, buat essai mengenai tokoh-tokoh Dark, Light dan Neutral menurut _perilaku _mereka, bukan dari Aura mereka, sepanjang dua meter, dikumpulkan minggu depan. _Class dismiss."_

Dengan cepat mereka mencatat tugas, dan membereskan perkamen. Harry, dengan sekali gerakan memasukan perkamen, pena bulu dan botol tinta ke dalam tasnya dan berdiri, dengan cepat berjalan keluar kelas, mengabaikan seruan Hermione dan gerutuan Ron.

Memang sih, sejak dulu iatertarik dengan pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dan baru tahun lalu dan tahun ini ia mendapat guru yang _layak _untuk mengajar. Dari Remus, ia berhasil mempelajari mengenai makhluk-makhluk sihir. Dengan sedikit penelitian selama liburan –ia, selama berada di The Burrow meminjam buku makhluk-makhluk sihir yang ia minta dari Charlie lewat pos burung hantu- ia berhasil mengetahui banyak hal yang mungkin ia butuhkan untuk kedepannya. Siapa yang bisa memprediksikan kalau Voldemort tidak akan membawa makhluk sihir ke medan perang?

Dalam hati, Harry mengeluh. Dumbledore memang tidak memberitahukannya apa yang ia butuhkan; mengapa Voldemort berusaha membunuhnya pada malam Halloween hampir tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya sekarang? Apa benar ia akan kembali?

Dengan kejadian yang terjadi pada malam pertandingan Quidditch, Harry merasa Voldemort akan kembali _tahun ini. _Juga dengan adegan yang sering ia mimpikan…

Walau ia berfirasat tahun ini tidak akan semulus tahun-tahun lalu –karena tahun lalu juga penuh dengan petualangan yang tidak biasa, di tambah dengan firasatnya ini ia merasa bahwa tahun ini benar-benar _bencana_- ia masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya Voldemort akan kembali… atau bahaya apa yang akan ia hadapi tahun ini.

Sepertinya Dumbledore benar-benar banyak merahasiakan hal penting ?

Tidak memperhatikan kemana ia berjalan, karena kaki dan tubuhnya memang sudah hafal kastil ini dan ia yakin kalau ia pasti sampai di perpustakaan. Sayangnya ia tidak memprediksikan adanya seseorang yang berjalan di depannya, ataupun akan menabrak.

"Ah-!"

Hup! Sebuah tangan kekar menangkap lengannya sebelum ia terjatuh. Merasa tubuhnya ditarik sampai berada dalam posisi berdiri, Harry mendongkak dan menatap orang yang menyelamatkannya. Manik hijaunya bertemu dengan manik lain yang berwarna biru, dan entah kenapa Harry dilanda keinginan kuat untuk tersenyum.

Dan ia tersenyum.

"Hey,"

Senyum Harry makin lebar sebelum ia membalas sapaan itu. "Hey."

"Terburu-buru sekali. Mau kemana?"

Menatap Artemis lekat dan memperhatikan bahwa pemuda itu baru keluar dari kelas dan akan ke perpusakaan juga, Harry menunjuk pintu yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Perpustakaan."

Mengangguk, Artemis lalu melepaskan Harry dan mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelah Harry yang sedang membetulkan letak jubahnya. "Ayo."

Mengangguk, Harry dan Artemis berjalan beriringan menuju pintu perpustakaan, dan segera mencari buku yang mereka butuhkan. Sementara Harry pergi ke bagian sejarah, Artemis berkeliling di bagian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam bagian pojok –biasanya banyak buku yang _tidak biasa _yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai pergerakan _demon _yang begitu serentak di seluruh Eropa.

Memperhatikan bahwa Artemis sudah mendapat bukunya, Harry menggesturkan pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu (menurut perkiraannya) untuk mencari tempat jubah Harry dan membawa pemuda itu ke tempat pojok yang cukup terhindar dari pintu perpustakaan, Artemis duduk di meja diskusi, sementara Harry duduk di seberangnya.

Mereka bekerja dalam diam; Harry dengan buku sejarahnya dan Artemis dengan buku PTIH-nya. Setelah beberapa saat dan akhirnya Harry menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia mengeluarkan perkamen, pena bulu dan botol tintanya, tidak menyadari bahwa Artemis memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Setelah satu paragraf ia tulis, akhirnya Artemis mendongkak dari bukunya dan bertanya. "Pelajaran apa?"

Harry mendongkak dari perkamennya, menatap Artemis. "Ah, ini. Tugas Moody."

Mengerti apa yang kira-kira Moody berikan kepada para anak kelas empat, Artemis mengangguk. "Guru tahun ini kelihatannya lebih kompeten dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"Tapi Remus lebih baik daripada Lockhart atau bahkan Quirrel."

"Itu sudah jelas,"

Sunyi lagi. Setelah beberapa paragraf, Harry menutup buku dan menutup botol tintanya, dan menatap Artemis sambil menunggu tintanya mongering. "Kau tau dari mana guru sebelum Moody?"

Artemis tersenyum misterius dan menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku di depannya. "Aku mencari tahu mengenai guru-guru di Hogwarts, Harry. Dan mendapati bahwa setiap tahun sejak Voldemort meminta pekerjaan sebagai professor PTIH di Hogwarts tapi ditolak gurunya selalu mengajar tidak lebih dari satu tahun, ku pikir ia memantrai jabatan itu dengan suatu mantra khusus."

Harry terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengedip beberapa kali. "Kau… tahu dari mana?" tanyanya lambat-lambat, suaranya tanpa emosi.

Merasa kalau ia berkata yang salah akan membawa bencana, Artemis akhirnya menjawab hati-hati. "Aku melakukan beberapa… penelitian sebelum aku masuk ke Hogwarts. Salah satunya adalah mengenai Voldemort. Kau tahu kan aku tinggal dan besar di Irlandia? Di sana, separah apapun teroris yang ada, tidak pernah seburuk Voldemort. Dan lagi, ia sudah tiga belas tahun menghilang. Sepertinya tidak ada ancaman berarti di sekitar Irlandia," 'kecuali mungkin para _demon, goblin, _dan Opal' batin Artemis, tapi ia tidak menyeruakannya keras-keras.

Harry mengangguk perlahan, mencerna. Kemudian ia menaruh kedua lengannya di meja, dan menaruh dagu di telapak tangannya. Matanya menatap Artemis, lurus.

"_Say, _Artemis. Boleh aku melihat hasil penelitianmu tentang Voldemort?"

Artemis menatap pemuda bermata emerald di depannya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini mengkorupsi pikirannya. "Ya, boleh-boleh saja."

Harry terus menatap Artemis, sampai beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafas. Mengistirahatkan lengannya di meja dan kepalanya di lengannya, Harry bergumam pelan.

"…Apa?"

"Banyak hal yang Dumbledore tidak beritahukan kepadaku," gumam Harry pelan, tidak mendongkak sama sekali. "Kenapa Voldemort mencariku? Kenapa harus aku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam Halloween itu?"

Nada putus asa terdengar, dan Artemis menutup bukunya. Kenapa? Artemis yakin kalau Harry bagian penting dari perang ini… _key player _mereka. Artemis bisa merasakannya… aura yang sangat kuat datang dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Harry…"

Harry tetap menunduk, menutup matanya.

Berdiri dan memutari meja, Artemis berada di belakang Harry, dan tangannya mengusap pundak Harry. "Ayo, kembali ke ruang rekreasi."

"Aku tidak mau… Ron dan Hermione,"

Menghela nafas lagi, Artemis akhirnya menarik tangan Harry. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau di luar, di halaman?"

Mengangguk, akhirnya Harry berdiri dan membawa bukunya kembali ke tempat ia mengambilnya, sementara Artemis berjalan untuk meminjam bukunya. Setelah membereskan perkamennya –yang tintanya dikeringkan oleh Artemis- Harry dan Artemis berjalan beriringan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua tidak bersuara, tapi entah kenapa Harry merasa nyaman mengenai hal itu…

Sampai suara yang kemudian terdengar membuatnya terdiam di tempat; membeku.

"HARRY!"

Menarik nafas panjang, Harry merasa tubuhnya menegang. Di sebelahnya, Artemis berheti berjalan, memandang Harry bingung sebelum kemudian menatap koridor dan melihat sosok berambut merah berlari mendekat. Menyadari apa yang akan mereka hadapi, Artemis tetap berdiri di sana, menyandar ke tembok dan menatap, menunggu.

Harry berbalik, menatap dua sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya, dan tersenyum paksa.

"Ron, Hermione."

"Harry, dari mana saja kau?" tanya Hermione, berkacak pinggang. "Kau langsung menghilang setelah pelajaran Profesor Moody, kemana saja kau?"

"Perpustakaan?"

"Kau, dari perpustakaan," mata Ron menatap Artemis, mendelik, "Dengan seorang _Slytherin?"_

Uh-oh, Harry mengeluh dalam hati. Ini dia…

"Ron, memang ada salahnya?"

"Tapi dia seorang _Slytherin! _Kau tidak mendengar pelajaran Moody tadi? Mereka dark!"

Helaan nafas terdengar, dan Harry memijat dahinya. "Ron, sepertinya _kau _yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Moody. Tidak semua orang yang _terlihat _dark adalah dark _itu sendiri. _Yang mereka lakukanlah yang mencerminkan siapa mereka _sebenarnya!"_

"Tapi kebanyakan Slytherin itu dark, Harry!"

"Itu dia!" seru Harry tertahan, matanya menatap kesal Ron, dan bahkan mengabaikan Artemis di sebelahnya. "Itu kata kuncinya! _Kebanyakan, _Ron, bukan _keseluruhan!_ Kalau _kebanyakan _Slytherin itu dark dan jahat, bukan berarti Artemis juga kan!"

"Tapi-"

"Ron," Hermione memegang lengan Ron, mengehentikannya dari apapun perkataan yang ingin ia lontarkan. "Jangan."

"Tapi, 'Mione-"

"Siang, Mr. Fowl,"

Artemis menatap Hermione penuh selidik, sebelum mengangguk lagi, "Siang, Ms. Granger."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan Ron yang menginterupsi jalan anda dengan Harry,"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah,"

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan," kata Hermione sopan, sekali lagi, dan menatap Harry dengan tatapan 'kau-harus-cerita-semua' dan menarik tangan Ron, menjauh.

Menghela nafas, Harry menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya, memposisikan diri di sebelah Artemis, dan memijat dahinya."Mereka itu…"

Bisa ia rasakan pemuda di sebelahnya menyeringai. "Kau tetap ingin jalan-jalan?"

"_Hell yes! _Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi setelah hal _tadi."_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu kemudian, Harry mendapat surat balasan dari Sirius… yang bertuliskan bahwa <em>godfather-<em>nya itu akan segera terbang ke Utara… kembali ke Hogwarts.

'Sial', batin Harry saat ia membaca suratnya dan mengantonginya, 'Bagus Potter, hanya karena satu mimpi, kau mengambil resiko Sirius kemungkinan akan tertangkap!'

Tidak bisa tidur, malamnya Harry menulis balasan kepada Sirius, berbohong mengenai mimpinya. Dan pagi-pagi sekali, ia berjalan menuju kandang burung hantu, memanggil Hedwig, mengirim suratnya, dan baru saja akan keluar saat ia mendengar orang berjalan menuju Kandang Burung Hantu, sedang berbicara.

"… Kau akan datang kapan?"

Suara itu! Harry kenal suaranya… siapa lagi kalau bukan Artemis?

Sunyi lagi beberapa saat, sebelum Artemis bersuara lagi. "Siapa saja yang datang?"

Terdiam lagi. Dan sekarang, karena Harry yakin tidak ada suara lain atau sosok lain di luar Kandang Burung Hantu, Harry merasa kalau Artemis sedang berbicara di telepon… tapi bukannya barang-barang elektronik muggle tidak bisa bertahan di tempat-tempat sihir, terutama yang pekat sihirnya seperti Hogwarts.

Jadi?

"Kau yakin Root sudah sehat?"

"…"

"Aku tahu ia tangguh, kau sendiri saksinya-"

"…"

"Iya iya, Holly. Tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi, hanya kau dan Root yang datang?"

"…"

"Ya, ya, _mum, _aku tidak mencari masalah di sini."

Harry tanpa sadar menahan nafas, merasa kesal karena Artemis berbicara dengan seorang cewek –dilihat dari namanya- dan terdengar begitu… _dekat._

Tunggu. Jangan bilang dia _cemburu. _

Merlin…

Entah kenapa merasa kesal mendadak, Harry membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengan Artemis yang baru saja akan memegang gagang pintu. Saling menatap sejenak, Artemis tersenyum menyapa sementara Harry hanya mengangguk.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Artemis segera berkata, "Holly, aku tahu kau sibuk mengurusi masalah untuk nanti, jadi sampai bertemu lagi." Dan langsung mematikan teleponnya ('Ah, benar rupanya itu telepon muggle, tapi bagaimana caranya itu dapat beroperasi di sini?' Batin Harry) dan mengantonginya, lalu menatap Harry intens. "Ada apa?"

Merasa bahwa kekesalannya yang tanpa alasan itu berhasil diketahui oleh Artemis, Harry langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Menaikan satu alisnya, -ia tahu Harry sedang berbohong, tapi kalau orangnya sendiri tidak mau bicara, apa boleh buat- akhirnya Artemis menggeser ke samping, membiarkan Harry lewat. Lalu, dengan satu gerakan yang hampir kebiasaan –mengambil posisi di sebelah Harry- mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?"

Harry menatap Artemis dengan tatapan 'sudah-jelas-kan'.

"Ah iya, pasti mengirim surat."

Mengangguk, Harry kembali menatap ke depan. "Kau sendiri? Sedang apa di sana?"

"Mencari tepat sepi untuk menelpon."

"Oh,"

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan, tanpa membuat suara. Harry yang biasanya mengajaknya mengobrol… entah kenapa Artemis merasa Harry sedikit diam pagi ini.

Mereka sampai di depan Aula Besar, di mana mereka berdua masuk bersama dan akhirnya berpisah untuk pergi ke meja masing-masing. Di meja Gryffindor sendiri baru ada sedikit anak, kebanyakan anak perempuan –aneh, kenapa mereka rajin sekali bangun pagi?- dan beberapa anak kelas bawah. Rupanya mereka masih takut untuk melanggar peraturan.

Mengingat masa-masanya sebagai anak kelas bawah yang terlalu _sering _melanggar pelaturan, Harry tersenyum sendiri. Mengambil tempat di sebelah Fred dan George yang tumbenya sudah bangun, Harry mulai mengambil sosisnya, dan mulai makan saat akhirnya ia menyadari Hermione dan Ron berjalan ke arahnya.

Mengetahui bahwa ia akan banyak menjelaskan, Harry mengambil minumnya dan meneguknya perlahan.

Benar saja. Sesaat ketika dua sahabatnya itu melihatnya, mereka langsung datang dan bertanya-tanya kepadanya, yang untungnya bisa Harry jawab dengan sabar.

Segera setelah mereka selesai sarapan dan sedikit berbincang di Aula, Trio Gryffindor yang diikuti oleh teman-teman seangkatan mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang kelas PTIH, di mana Moody akhirnya menjelaskan lagi definisi Dark, Neutral dan Light dengan _lebih jelas, _karena rupanya masih banyak anak yang tidak mengerti dan masih tetap melihat dunia hanya hitam dan putih saja; mereka tidak melihat dan menilai secara individu.

Menggerutu kesal karena banyak sekali dari mereka yang masih membeda-bedakan Slytherin dan asrama lainnya –Harry sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikukuh mengatakan bahwa tidak semua Slytherin itu jahat. Ya jawabannya jelas sih, karenya sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa berbicara dengan seorang Slytherin secara bebas. Tapi ini Artemis, dan apabila yang pemuda itu katakana benar, ia seorang _muggle born. _Perbedaan yang diajarkan di keluarga darah murni mungkin tidak pernah masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Akhirnya, setelah sekali lagi berargumentasi dengan Ron mengenai kedekatannya –yang entah bagaimana mulai menjadi _berkelanjutan_- dengan Artemis, Harry berjalan menuju kelas Transfigurasi bersama Dean dan Seamus alih-alih Ron dan Hermione. Ia juga lebih memilih duduk dengan Hermione di kelas, dan itu membuat Ron akhirnya duduk dengan Neville dan terus menggerutu sampai akhir kelas.

Sayangnya, setelah itu mereka ada pelajaran Ramalan. Yang berarti Harry akan tinggal dengan Ron, sementara Hermione pergi ke kelas Rune.

Dan akhirnya, Harry duduk dengan Ron yang menggerutu sepanjang pelajaran, bahkan ketika mereka menyerahkan PR tentang membaca pergerakan bintang, dan menadapat nilai tertinggi –cara mereka mengerjakan sama, tentunya. _Ngasal. _

Setelah makan siang, pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Sekali lagi, Harry duduk dengan Neville; beruntung ia bisa menghindar dari Ron yang terus menggerutu. Tentu saja, seperti biasa selama pelajaran yang diajar oleh hantu itu, hampir satu kelas jatuh tertidur.

Tapi, ketika yang diangkat adalah topik mengenai dunia sihir pada jaman abad pertengahan, jaman Raja Arthur; yang berarti melibatkan nama Merlin dan Morgana LeFay, Harry langsung duduk tegak. Semenjak pelajaran PTIH dengan Moody yang mengangkut nama Dark dan Light Lord terkuat yang pernah ada, Harry menjadi lebih tertarik mendengar sejarah –yang berkaitan dengan mereka berdua, tentu saja.

Setelah hanya satu jam pelajaran Sejarah Sihir, bel berbunyi dan Gryffindor bersama –sayangnya- Slytherin berjalan menuju pinggir hutan terlarang, di mana Hadgrid menunggu mereka.

Setelah satu jam pelajaran yang penuh dengan gerutu dari Malfoy –sayangnya, Harry berada di dekatnya- mereka bertiga kembali ke Aula. Sayangnya, ada pengumuman besar yang didirikan di kaki tangga pualam. Ron, yang akhirnya melupakan pertengkaran sesaat mereka dan sebagai yang paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga, berjingkak dan membaca pengumuman keras-keras.

"**Turnamen Triwizard**

_Delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan tiba pada pukul 18.00 sore hari Jumat, 30 Oktober. Pelajaran akan diakhiri setengah jam lebih awal._

_Para murid diminta menyimpan tas dan buku-buku mereka di kamar masing-masing dan berkumpul di depan kastil untuk menyambut tamu kita sebelum pesta dimulai."_

"Tinggal seminggu lagi!" Hermione berseru gembira.

"Yeah, dan beruntungnya, hari Jum'at pelajaran terakhir itu Ramuan! Snape tidak akan sempat meracuni kita!" seru Harry, sekali lagi menatap pengumuman dari jauh.

Munculnya pengumuman itu membawa dampak ke seisi sekolah, selama seminggu para murid hanya berbicara tentang Turnamen Triwizard. Harry sendiri sih, tidak terlalu peduli. Walau hadiahnya sebanyak itu juga. Dilihat dari sejarah turnamennya saja sepertinya sudah berbahaya. Cukup sudah hidup Harry penuh dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan masalah dan bahaya, tidak perlu ditambah lagi.

Sayangnya, para guru malah semakin memforsir mereka untuk belajar lebih. Mungkin karena gugup? Bayangan Snape yang pucat karena gugup saja sudah membuat Harry merasa… _iyuks._

Harry juga memperhatikan keadaan kastil yang sepertinya makin lama makin bersih. Mungkin ia merasa kasihan dengan para peri rumah yang bekerja ekstra keras untuk para tamu. Melihat para baju zirah yang dulunya selalu berdebu dan sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin dibersihkan menjadi _kinclong, _Harry setuju dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Anehnya –dan kenapa juga ia memperhatikan?- seminggu ini Harry sering mempergoki Artemis sedang menelpon seseorang di pojokan kastil, dan dilihat dari percakapannya, sepertinya dengan orang yang sama. Holly.

Cewek misterius yang menelpon Artemis itu… entah kenapa Harry menjadi kesal kepadanya.

Hey! Dan rasa kesalnya itu tidak masuk akal! Kenapa ia harus merasa kesal kepada seseorang yang _perhatian _kepada Artemis, dan telah mengenal pemuda yang menurutnya menarik itu lebih lama daripada dirinya?

Harry merutuki dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini bertingkah seperti gadis yang _cemburu. _

Merlin.

Tapi faktanya, di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan Ron, di sebelah Hermione, menunggu delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang datang. Sayangnya, pikirannya tetap tertuju kepada Artemis yang sekarang berdiri di tempat paling belakang di barisan Slytherin.

Entah kenapa, pemuda itu sedari tadi melirik sekitar depan sekolah lewat sudut matanya. Seperti menunggu… sesuatu?

Menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan sosok Artemis dari kepalanya, Harry akhirnya kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada teman-temannya yang sekarang menunjuk titik hitam di angkasa.

Detik kemudian, kereta raksasa yang ditarik oleh kuda terbang mendarat, dan delegasi Beauxbatons turun. Diawali oleh kepala sekolah mereka, yang sosok fisiknya sama seperti Hadgrid… lebih tinggi daripada orang lain. Seorang wanita bernama Madam Maxime.

Setelah Madam Maxime dan anak-anak Beauxbatons masuk ke dalam kastil, Harry melirik dari sudut mata. Artemis masih meneliti halaman sekolah; yang berarti 'Holly' yang dikenal Artemis bukan anak Beauxbatons.

Sekarang, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada para Gryffindor yang menunjuk arah danau; di mana kapal raksasa perlahan-lahan muncul dari danau.

Rupanya delegasi dari Durmstrang.

Kepala sekolah mereka turun; Igor Karkaroff. Dan Harry merasa aura-nya… hitam pekat. Sama seperti Moody. Tapi entah kenapa… terkesan lebih lemah? Harry tidak tahu detailnya, tapi walaupun sama-sama hitam pekat seperti Moody, ada yang berbeda dari aura Karkaroff.

Dan kemudian, turun Victor Krum. Pemain Quidditch Internasional yang diidolakan Ron. Yang penampilannya baru saja ia lihat beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Mata Krum, Harry perhatikan, menangkap sosok Artemis, dan entah kenapa mata itu melebar. Terkejut? Lalu, keluar dari barisan, Krum berjalan menuju Artemis yang rupanya juga keluar dari barisan. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan… seperti rekan. Saling bertukar sapa sopan, sepertinya.

Karkaroff, setelah berbicara dengan Dumbledore, berjalan menuju Krum, dan sama terkejutnya melihat Artemis. Mereka juga bersalaman… tapi entah kenapa muka Karkaroff berubah. Mimiknya berubah. Lebih… waspada?

Kenyataan menghantam Harry. Rupanya, ia tidak mengenal Artemis sebaik yang ia kira.

Dan kenyataan itu, entah bagaimana caranya, menggerogotinya. Membuatnya merasa kesal. Bukan kesal terhadap Artemis atau orang lain, lebih tepatnya kesal kepada… dirinya sendiri.

_Damn! _Apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya?

Harry melihat lagi, setelah Dumbledore menggiring Karkaroff ke dalam kastil dan McGonagall menyuruh mereka kembali masuk, mata Artemis memandang lurus ke pintu kastil.

Di mana Dumbledore, Karkaroff dan Madam Maxime berhenti untuk berbicara kepada dua orang yang… kenapa mereka terlihat begitu pendek?

Artemis, tanpa berfikir lagi, langsung berjalan menuju kerumunan lima orang yang berada di depan Aula Besar itu, dan langsung menyapa.

Harry, yang untungnya sudah cukup dekat, bisa mendengar mereka.

Harry melihat satu sosok, berkulit hijau yang bercahaya, bertelinga runcing dan berambut merah cepak berbalik dan menatap Artemis.

"Artemis!"

"Holly," sapa Artemis, tidak terkejut melihat dua kenalannya sedang berbicara dengan tiga kepala sekolah. "Komandan Root,"

Orang yang di panggil Komandan Root mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat Artemis. "Fowl. Lama tak bertemu, eh?"

Artemis menyeringai mendengarnya. "Sepertinya, yang saya jarang bertemu itu anda, Komandan. Mengingat anda harus dirawat beberapa bulan di rumah sakit."

Rahang Root mengeras. "Itu insiden, Artemis."

"Dan untungnya anda berhasil selamat, Komandan."

"Hentikan basa-basi itu," potong Holly, menyeret lengan Artemis. "Aku tahu kalian sudah saling memanggil nama depan, Julius, Artemis."

Dumbledore tertawa kecil. "Suatu kehormatan anda berada di sini, Komandan Tinggi Root, Ms. Short."

Karkaroff dan Madam Maxime menatap mereka dengan penuh perhitungan… dan Artemis menyeringai. Kaum peri sudi naik ke permukaan saja sudah langka, apalagi ada manusia yang akrab dengan peri?

Dumbledore, yang merasa menghalangi jalan, langsung menggesturkan agar tamunya masuk ke dalam.

Para kepala sekolah masuk, diikuti oleh Komandan Root dan akhirnya Holly, yang menyeret lengan Artemis.

Dan Artemis, yang melihat ke kerumunan, menangkap sepasang mata hijau cemerlang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari kejauhan, secara diam-diam.

Dan mata itu menatapnya dengan kesal, sedih, dan… apa itu cemburu?

Uh-oh, sebuah kesalah pahaman telah terjadi.

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXO<p>

TBC

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYAAAAAA!<p>

Beres mamen! Widiih, pendek bener yak, kalau dibanding sama yang kemaren-kemaren? Ini juga ngerjainnya udah semalem suntuk (╥_╥)

Oh iya, buat para reviewer yang penasaran sama mukanya si Artemis, mutte dapet tuh salah satu gambarnya di deviantart(dot)com. Keren loh gambarnya, mirip sama deskripsi di buku! Ini link-nya:

http : / / cat-catz . deviantart . com / art / Artemis – Fowl – II - 76109489?q = boost % 3Apopular % 20artemis % 20fowl & qo = 0

Hapus spasinya kawan, semangat!

**El: Oke, thanks yaa sarannya. Mutte bakalan coba ngedalemin karakter tokoh yang lain. Thanks yaaa masukannya :DDD buat pemunculan masalah, bakalan muncul sedikit-sedikit karena fict ini bakalan jadi panjaaaaang hehehe. Ini udah update, semoga suka yaaa ))**

REVIEW please! Saran sangat dibutuhkan kawaaaaan ~(ˇ▼ˇ~)ƪ(ˇ▼ˇ)ʃ(~ˇ▼ˇ)~


	5. Feel Like Pieces

_Dan Artemis, yang melihat __ke__kerumunan, menangkap __sepasang __mata __hijau __cemerlang yang sedari __tadi __menatapnya __dari __kejauhan, secara __diam-diam._

_Dan mata __itu __menatapnya __dengan __kesal, sedih, dan… apa __itu __cemburu?_

_Uh-oh, sebuah __kesalah-pahaman __telah __terjadi._

* * *

><p><strong>BIZARRE<strong>

**Harry Potter to J.K Rowling**

**Artemis Fowl to Eoin Colfer**

* * *

><p><em>A Friendship, Romance and Adventure fict.<em>

_WARNING for SLASH, OOC, Underage Relationship, Commander Julius Root ga mati alias pas buku 4 berhasil selamat uyeeeeee~ banyak canon yang gua ubah dari buku AF, a lil' bit manipulative Dumbledore, a strong!Harry, __**strong!Voldemort**__. _

_Artemis at age 17__(physically) age 19(mentally)__, Harry at age 14._

_A/N: Mungkin terfokus dengan relashionship-nya? Tidak tau -_- Artemis OOC karena gua sendiri bingung Artemis itu karakternya kayak gimana. Berubah-ubah sih, kadang baik, kadang 'nakal', kadang perhatian, kadang gapedulian #authorcurhat #plak hehehe tapi yang penting bocah itu tuh jenius, saking jeniusnya sampe bikin iri huahahahahahaha… plus HP canon sampe buku 3, AF sampe buku 5__. G__ua gatau banyak karena baru baca bukunya nomer __1 dan 4__ dan baca fict-nya #ininamanyanekat. Buat musuh? Cuma tau si Opal, dan Mafia Russia. Pick one! #oke, ini bukan twitter!_

_Mulai dari chapter ini akan ada variasi _magic _seperti __**wandless magic, blo**__**o**__**d magic, rune magic, Necromancy, Sorcery, Alchemy. Demon juga mulai dikaitkan, dan sekali lagi, a strong!Voldemort. **_

_Terinspirasi dari fict __(terutama yang ini) _**Fairy Dus**t _by _**excentrykemuse **_untuk bagian romance-nya (karena fict ini Artemis/Harry) dan _**Second Change at Life **_by _**Miranda Flairgold **_untuk bagian ritual dan demon-demonnya, dan novel _**Nicholas Flamel**_ karya _**Michael Scott**_ untuk makhluk-makhluk asingnya, terus __fict_**Harry Potter and The Descent Into The Darkenss **_karya _**Aya Macchiato**_buat penggambaran strong!Harry-nya. *lirik ke atas* Banyak banget sumpah -_- semua bisa dilihat di list fave storiesku kawaaaaan! _

_Main pair AFHP, slight SBRL, AFHS, DMHP__(maybe)__, TRHP(maybe)– terlalu, kebanyakan -_-_

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

_But yeah, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Feel Like Pieces<strong>

**.**

Setengah sadar Harry memasuki Aula Besar diseret oleh Hermione, dan ia bahkan tidak mengingat kalau ia sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor. Tanpa sekalipun memandang meja lainnya, Harry melipat tangannya di meja dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

"Harry?"

Harry hanya ber-'hm' ria dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

'Hmm' lagi.

Menyerah karena tahu Harry tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, Hermione akhirnya kembali berbicara dengan Ginny di sebelahnya. Di depan, Dumbledore mempersilahkan kedua kepala sekolah baru itu duduk, sementara di ujung meja tiga orang sedang berbicara.

Ginny melirik meja depan, lalu terkesiap.

"Merlin! Apa itu benar kaum peri?"

Suaranya yang cukup keras membuat satu meja Gryffindor menatap ke arah tatapan anak bungsu Weasley itu. Beberapa orang terkesiap, dan langsung heboh berbisik-bisik.

Sementara Hermione memucat.

"Harry!" bisiknya cepat, "Kenapa Fowl bisa kenal dan _akrab _dengan kaum Peri?"

Yang terdengar hanya gumaman tidak jelas, tapi Hermione bisa menangkap sedikit 'teman-lama-dengan-Holly'

"Kau tahu kan kalau Kaum Peri _asli _itu _tidak pernah mau _muncul di dunia manusia secara umum? Kaum sihir tahu karena mereka memang makhluk sihir, tetapi mengenal mereka saja sudah langka apalagi akrab!"

Harry hanya bergumam kesal. Jelas sekali ia kesal, Artemis membiarkan Holly melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Artemis.

Sial!

"Harry?"

"Hn?"

"Ada apa denganmu- oh, sudahlah." Mengibaskan tangannya tanda kesal, Hermione akhirnya memberinya tatapan kesal dan kembali menatap interaksi Artemis dan kedua peri. Jelas-jelas peri wanita yang dekat dengan Artemis itu sedang berbicara akrab dengannya. Satu peri lagi yang jelas-jelas memakai seragam itu menyeringai sedikit. Kemudian Dumbledore berbincang dengan kedua kepala sekolah, dan Madam Maxime serta Karkaroff sedang melirik-melirik sedikit ke arah Artemis dan Holly yang masih berbincang-bincang.

"Sepertinya tahun ini akan lebih menarik daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Hermione berbisik kepada Harry, tapi Harry menaikkan kepalanya dan menapat Hermione kesal.

"Apa?" gadis berambut cokelat itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menatap Harry menantang.

Harry hanya mendengus kesal. "Lebih menarik? _Lebih? _Hermione, apa tidak cukup petualangan _kita _selama _tiga tahun _di sini? _Oh god, no more wicked things to me this year!"_

Ron menyeringai dan memukul lengan Harry main-main. "Sepertinya _kau _yang selalu terkena masalah eh, Harry?"

Ginny mengikuti ekspresi kakaknya dan juga nada suaranya dibuat serius. "Kupikir Ron benar, Harry. Sepertinya kau selalu mencari masalah, eh?"

Harry memberi _death glare _terbaiknya kepada duo Weasley di depannya, dan ditambahdengan _mood-_nya yang tidak baik –coret, _buruk_ , nada suaranya meninggi saat ia berbicara selanjutnya. "Sepertinya bukan _aku _yang mencari masalah, kalau kalian perhatikan dengan lebih _baik."_

Ron mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Oke, oke. Tenang, _mate. _Ada apa denganmu, eh? Tiba-tiba membentak seperti itu."

Harry sepertinya menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, karena kemudian topeng marahnya terlepas dan ia menatap ketiga temannya letih. Ia mengucek kedua matanya, tiba-tiba rasa capek menghantamnya. "Aku tidak tahu," ia bergumam, kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa… buruk."

Hermione, yang kembali memandang ke tempat para guru dan melihat Artemis melepaskan lengan Holly dari pundaknya dan berjalan ke meja Slytherin sembari memandang Harry intens, mencondongkan dirinya ke depan pemuda berkacamata itu dan berbisik perlahan. "Harry, Fowl sedang memandangmu."

Harry mendengus kesal dan tetap menolak menaikan kepalanya. "Aku tak peduli."

Hermione menaikan alisnya, dan kembali memandang anak baru Slytherin itu. Bahkan, walau sang bangsawan itu sudah duduk di mejanya, ia tetap memandang Harry intens. Hermione tahu, Artemis Fowl sedang berharap bahwa sahabatnya akan mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap balik. Ia tidak tahu darimana ia tahu karena anak Slytherin tersebut sedang memasang topengnya, tapi ia hanya _tahu. _Hermione mencongkel bahu Harry lagi. Baru kali ini bocah berambut hitam itu menaikkan kepalanya dan mengirim sahabat di depannya _death glare _terbaiknya, tapi Hermione mengabaikan itu.

"Fowl memandangmu _lagi, _Harry."

"Lalu?" Harry bertanya balik, gusar. Apa urusannya kalau bocah itu memandangnya terus menerus, eh? Ia bukan _siapa-siapanya._

Kenapa pikirannya yang baru terlintas itu terasa sakit?

Hermione tersenyum misterius, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan agar kedua Weasley di sebelah mereka tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Ia menatapmu dengan _intens, _Harry. Seolah berharap agar kau mendongkak dan menatapnya balik. Ayolah, Harry."

Harry membeku, menatap Hermione horror. Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana _ia _bisa tahu?

"_I'm a girl, Harry. To see something like this, and a girl, specifically me, see it was really obvious." _Hermione memberikan cengiran terbaiknya, berusaha terlihat polos.

Harry mendengus.

Tapi kemudian ia memicingkan matanya, menatap Hermione perhitungan. Kalau sahabatnya saja mengetahui dengan jelas… walau ia dan Artemis baru berkenalan selama dua bulan…

Gawat.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu?" Harry berbisik, dan Hermione tersenyum pengertian.

"Tenang saja, Harry. Sepertinya baru aku yang tahu… kalau Ron, kau tahu lah seperti apa dia." Di sini, gadis itu mendengus. "Kau tahu Harry, aku mendukungmu." Lalu ia memandangnya memohon maaf, "Maaf sedari kemarin kami tidak mendukungmu mengenai… hubunganmu dengan Fowl. Tapi kau benar, tidak semua Slytherin jahat."

Di sini, Harry tersenyum. "_Thanks, _'Mione. Walau begitu aku masih bingung…" suaranya mengecil, dan ia terlihat ragu.

Pada dasarnya, ia _memang _ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"_I didn't know him well. I'm not, what do they say? Ah, seeing him, or something like that. It's just… he's attractive; he got some ways to make me feel comfortable around him. He's just like… seeing me not as Harry Potter, but just Harry." _Ia tersenyum dan memandang langit-langit, tidak menyadari senyum lembut yang Hermione berikan kepadanya. "_And you know I hate my fame, Mione. He's just… like comforting me in the way you and Ron didn't. It's not like I didn't appreciate your friendship, I really do. It's precious to me. But he… well, he's just different."_

Hermione tersenyum. "_I know, Harry. I know."_

Harry mengembalikan senyum itu, walau tidak mencapai matanya. Ia kemudian menengok ke arah meja Slytherin, dan menangkap kedua manik mata berwarna biru jernih yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya saling menatap sampai kemudia Artemis tersenyum kecil, dan membuka mulutnya dan berkata tanpa suara. 'Ada apa?'

Harry menggeleng perlahan. 'Tidak, tidak apa-apa.'

Harry tahu Artemis bisa merasakan dirinya berbohong, karena ia memicingkan matanya. 'Kau bohong.'

'Jangan dibahas lagi, _please?'_

Tetap memicingkan matanya, Artemis akhrirnya mengangguk.

Harry tersenyum, dan membisikan kata 'thanks'-nya dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecil dari wajah stoik Slytherin senior itu. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan, tepat pada saat Dumbledore berdiri dan satu ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Turnamen akan resmi dibuka setelah makan malam." Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu tersenyum, dan mengangkat pialanya. "Sekarang, silahkan menikmati jamuan makan malam, dan anggap saja di rumah sendiri."

Beliau duduk, dan aula mulai kembali bersuara, bersumber dari para penghuninya. Harry mengambil makanannya, yang tumbennya, lebih sedikit daripada biasanya. Dan mulai memakan makan malamnya, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai mengobrol.

Sementara di ujung aula, Artemis duduk dan meraih makanannya. Ia memperhatikan Krum berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya, di antara ia dan Malfoy sebenarnya.

"Krum."

"Fowl. Bagaimana bisnismu?"

Artemis tahu bisnis yang dimaksud adalah bisnis 'belakang', dimana ayahnya sudah tidak lagi berpartisipasi. Sementara dirinya…

Artemis menjawab dengan nada ramah. "Ayah sudah mulai, ah, berhenti. Beliau membiarkanku mengambil alih bisnis, sebagian besar, sementara beliau memulihkan dirinya."

Krum mengangguk. Nama Fowl memang terkenal, bahkan di dunia sihir. Beberapa penyihir gelap dan berasosiasi dengan kriminalis lainnya mengetahui tentang reputasi Fowl Senior. Begitu juga dengan anaknya, Fowl Junior yang sekarang berada di depannya. Tidak ada darah penyihir di dalam keluarga Fowl selama berabad-abad, dan sekarang tiba-tiba pewaris mereka datang.

Mungkin tahun ini memang akan menjadi lebih menarik.

Percakapan mereka diisi dengan berbagai macam mengenai bisnis, dan lalu beberapa hal mengenai keluarga. Sepertinya, keluarga Krum, salah satu pebisnis yang membuka cabang di dunia muggle, juga pernah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Fowl. Pada saat bisnis keluarga mereka kembali lancar, mereka pula menjadi salah satu yang menyodorkan kerja sama lagi. Dan dengan dirinya yang terlibat di dunia sihir seluruhnya sekarang, Artemis mendapat akses lebih banyak ke beberapa nama.

Tersenyum membayangkan kemungkinan kemajuan di perusahaan keluarganya, Artemis meraih tisu dan mengelap mulutnya, lalu akhirnya menaruh perhatian kepada seluruh isi Aula.

Dua orang asing sekarang menempati kursi kosong di meja para guru, dan setelah meneliti wajah mereka baru Artemis menyadari siapa saja mereka. Satu adalah Bartemius Crouch Senior, Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional. Yang kedua adalah Ludo Bagman, Kepala Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir.

Wajar saja mereka berdua berada di sini.

Dumbledore berdiri, dan seisi Aula menjadi sunyi. Artemis bisa merasakan ketegangan mengisi, dan menyeringai karenanya.

"Saatnya telah tiba," Dumbledore berkata, tersenyum. "Turnamen Triwizard akan segera dimulai. Aku ingin menyampaikan beberapa patah kata sebelum petinya di bawa masuk, sekadar memperjelas prosedur yang akan kita ikuti tahun ini. Tetapi pertama-tama, izinkan aku memperkenalkan bagi mereka yang belum mengenal mereka, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional dan Mr. Ludo Bagman, Kepala Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir."(1)

Tepuk tangan terdengar, tapi Artemis tiba-tiba merasa ingin melihat ke arah meja Gryffindor dan menemukan bahwa Harry sedang melihat ke arahnya. Menaikan alisnya tanda bertanya, Artemis hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Harry dan cengiran manisnya. Menggeleng kepalanya, Artemis balas tersenyum, dan kembali melihat ke arah Dumbledore.

Tunggu. Cengiran _manis? _Sejak kapan-

_Oh well, _cengiranya _memang _manis.

Tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menyeringai lebar, Artemis mengubahnya cepat menjadi batukan. Fowl tidak pernah menampakan topengnya di depan umum, terutama Fowl yang seorang Slytherin. Tambah lagi.

Tepukan tangan mereda, dan Dumbledore sekali lagi berbicara. "Lalu, untuk acara Turnamen Triwizard tahun ini, Hogwarts kedatangan salah satu tamu dari komunitas Dunia Sihir. Perkenalkan Komandan Julius Root dan Ms. Holly Short, keduanya adalah tamu dari Kaum Peri."

Bisik-bisik terdengar di seluruh Aula, sampai Artemis mulai bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh Krum dan anak-anak Durmstrang, lalu Harry dan anak-anak Gryffindor, lalu seisi Aula.

Holly tersenyum cerah kepadanya; dasar peri yang satu itu. Moodnya selalu berubah-ubah, dan Artemis salut kepada Julius yang tahan berada di dekat mantan anggota LEP yang satu itu. Di satu waktu, Holly bisa menjadi peri yang periang, di waktu lain tiba-tiba menjadi cerewet dan _mother-hen, _di sisi lain tiba-tiba menjadi tidak pedulian, dan kadang semua itu berakhir saat peri itu meledak karena amarah.

Artemis membalas senyuman itu dengan cengiran Slytherin-nya, dan kembali fokus kepada apapun yang akan Dumbledore katakan.

Sayangnya, ia melewatkan tatapan yang diberikan oleh seorang Gryffindor.

Menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Harry menjatuhkan kembali kepalanya ke meja di depannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat ia melihat Artemis tersenyum kepada Peri wanita itu, walau senyumnya berbeda dengan senyum yang selalu diberikan Artemis kepadanya. Tapi tetap saja…

Harry baru mendongkakkan wajahnya ketika ia mendengar suara sebuah peti yang diletakkan hati-hati. Melihat ke depan aula, Harry memperhatikan adanya sebuah peti yang sudah tua tetapi terdesain indah dengan bertatahkan permata. Memandangnya lalu memandang Dumbledore, Harry meluruskan posisi duduknya dan akhirnya kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dengan seksama.

"Intruksi pelaksanaan tugas-tugas yang akan dihadapi para juara tahun ini sudah diperiksa oleh Mr Crouch dan Mr Bagman," kata Dumbledore. "dan mereka sudah menyelesaikan persiapan yang dibutuhkan untuk masing-masing tantangan. Akan ada tiga tugas, dilaksanakan dalam rentang waktu sepanjang tahun ajaran, dan ketiga tugas ini akan mengetes para juara dalam berbagai hal –kecakapan sihir mereka; keberanian mereka; kelihaian mereka dalam menarik kesimpulan; dan tentu saja kemampuan mereka dalam menghadapi bahaya."

Sunyi melanda Aula saat siswa-siswa dari ketiga sekolah mendengarkan kata-kata Dumbledore. Tapi Harry tidak terlalu peduli, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap Dumbledore tanpa melihatnya benar-benar; ia hanya ingin mengabaikan tatapan yang sekali lagi dilontarkan oleh seorang Slytherin tertentu.

"Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, tiga juara akan bersaing dalam turnamen," Dumbledore meneruskan, "satu juara dari masing-masing sekolah yang berpartisipasi. Mereka akan dinilai berdasarkan bagaimana prestasi mereka dalam masing-masing tugas, dan juara yang mengumpulkan jumlah nilai terbanyak setelah pelaksanaan ketiga tugas akan memenangkan Piala Triwizard. Ketiga juara akan dipilih oleh penyeleksi yang tidak berpihak: Piala Api."(2)

Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya, membuka kunci peti dan membukanya. Ayunan lagi, dan keluarlah sebuah piala yang terbuat dari kayu. Lalu penyihir legendaris itu menaruh piala di atas peti yang sekarang sudah tertutup, agar seluruh sekolah bisa melihatnya sekarang.

"Siapa saja yang berminat mendaftarkan diri sebagai juara harus menuliskan nama dan sekolahnya dengan jelas di atas secarik perkamen dan memasukkannya ke dalam piala. Para peminat punya waktu dua puluh empat jam untuk memasukkan nama mereka. Besok malam, Halloween, si piala akan mengembalikan tiga nama yang dinilainya paling layak mewakili sekolah masing-masing. Piala ini akan diletakkan di Aula Depan malam ini, supaya mudah dicapai oleh siapapun yang ingin ikut bertanding.

"Untuk memastikan agar tidak ada pelajar yang di bawah umur yang menyerah terhadap godaan," Dumbledore menambahkan sambil tersenyum geli ketika melihat para murid yang masih di bawah umur mengeluh, "aku akan membuat Lingkaran Batas Usia di sekeliling Piala Api setelah piala ini diletakkan di Aula Depan. Tak seorang pun yang berusia di bawah tujuh belas tahun akan bisa melewati lingkaran ini.

"Yang paling akhir, aku ingin menekankan kepada kalian yang berminat ambi bagian, bahwa turnamen ini tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Begitu juara telah dipilih oleh Piala Api, ia wajib mengikuti turnamen sampai akhir. Pemasukan nama kalian ke dalam piala merupakan kontrak sihir yang mengikat. Tak boleh berubah pikiran kalau kalian sudah terpilih menjadi juara. Karena itu kalian harus yakin benar, bahwa kalian sepenuh hati bersedia bermain sebelum memasukkan nama ke dalam piala. Sekarang, kurasa sudah tiba waktunya untuk tidur. Selamat tidur kepada semuanya."(3)

Terdengar kursi di geret, tapi mata Harry tertuju kepada sepasang bola mata biru yang sedang menatapnya balik. Pemilik mata itu tersenyum.

'_Goodnight.'_

Harry memiringkan kepalanya, tapi tersenyum juga. _'Goodnight to you too, Artie.'_

Tetap memakai senyum cerahnya, Harry akhirnya berjalan bersama Ron dan Hermione keluar dari Aula Besar, menengok sekali lagi di pintu untuk melihat kepada Artemis yang masih terus memperhatikannya. Tersenyum, dan entah mengapa merasakan dadanya hangat karena 'perhatian' yang diberikan kepadanya, Harry mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, menuju Menara Gryffindor.

Artemis terus memperhatikan sampai Harry menghilang di pintu depan, baru berbalik dan berjalan lurus menuju meja para staf. Walau wajahnya _stoic_ tanpa ada ekspresi, tapi di dalam hati Artemis sibuk memikirkan 'hubungan' yang ia punya dengan seorang Gryffindor misterius bernama Harry Potter.

Serius, baru kali ini ia merasa panik saat Harry tidak mau bertemu mata dengannya. Aneh, padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa detik berikutnya bocah berambut hitam itu mengabaikannya? Lalu, saat ia sudah bertanya ada apa dengannya dan Harry berkata ia baik-baik saja, Artemis tahu itu bohong. Tapi kenapa Harry berbohong kepadanya?

Detik kemudian Artemis tertawa miris dalam hati. Untuk apa seorang Harry Potter, seorang Gryffindor, mempercayai Slytherin sepertinya? Belum lagi mereka baru berkenalan sekitar dua bulan. Waktu yang pendek untuk mempercayai seseorang, _right?_

Menghela nafas karena keadaan emotionalnya yang tumbennya aneh dan membingungkan, Artemis memasang dinding Occlumency di sekitar pikirannya dan mengunci emosinya dalam-dalam. Sekarang urusan bisnis, biarkan ia berurusan dengan emosinya nanti.

Mendekati kedua Peri itu, Artemis menyapa mereka.

"Holly, Komandan Root."

"Fowl," Julius membalas sapaan Artemis dengan anggukan sopan.

Sementara Holly menyapanya dengan riang seperti biasa, "Artemis!"

Mengangguk kepada para guru, Artemis berbalik menghadapi Dumbledore. "Maaf mengganggu, Profesor Dumbledore, tapi bolehkah saya berbicara sebentar dengan Ms. Holly dan Komandan Root?"

Dumbledore mengangguk, matanya tetap bersinar. "Silahkan ambil waktumu, Mr. Fowl."

Balas mengangguk, Artemis mengisyaratkan kedua peri itu untuk mengikutinya ke dalam ruang kelas kosong. Setelah mereka bertiga masuk, Artemis mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menggumamkan mantra pengaman dan anti curi-dengar terkuat yang ia ketahui. Setelah selesai, ia berbalik menghadap kedua peri yang duduk tenang di meja para murid.

Menyeringai, ia duduk berseberangan dengan Holly. "Jadi, ada perkembangan apa?"

Julius-lah yang menjawab. "Seharusnya kami yang bertanya begitu, bocah," ia mendengus. "Kudengar ada 'pergerakan' lagi, jadi?"

Artemis mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya, benar. Tanda-tandanya mirip dengan apa yang kulakukan tahun lalu. Kau tahu, men-_summon demons. _Tapi, siapa yang cukup _gila _untuk melakukannya?"

Kedua peri itu langsung saling bertatapan, lalu Holly menjawab sambil menyeringai. "Kau!"

Artemis mendengus mendengarnya. "Kalau _aku, _itu kasus beda. Masalahnya, _demon _yang kupanggil sudah kembali ke tempatnya lagi. Sekarang, siapa?"

Mereka bertiga berlarut dalam pikiran, sampai kemudian terdengar suara Julius. "Kau tahu kemungkinan siapa yang-?"

Artemis mengangguk, lalu kembali menjelaskan mengenai pemikirannya yang sama ia utarakan kepada Butler dan pada saat rapat dengan Minerva waktu itu. Kedua peri itu mendengarkan dengan seksama sampai selesai.

"Jadi, kau masih belum pasti?"

Artemis menggeleng. "Kemungkinan mereka berdua yang paling besar. Tapi, aku tidak mengenal _magical signature_-nya. Kemungkinan orangnya terlalu kuat, atau mungkin hal lain."

Holly mengangguk. "Sudah terlambat mencegahnya?"

"Kalau misalnya kita mengetahui siapa orangnya, masih bisa kita cegah. Kalau misalnya sudah sampai tahap tiga dan kita belum bisa mengetahui siapa yang ada di balik semua ini… yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berharap semoga yang memanggil bisa mengontrol mereka da nada seseorang yang bisa mengembalikan mereka ke tempat mereka semula."

Ekspresi Julius jelas-jelsa mengatakan 'kau-yang-pastinya-bisa' tapi Artemis menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak bisa hanya aku saja. Sayangnya, pergerakan ini meluas di seluruh Eropa. Dan hanya di dunia Sihir saja. Kemungkinan besar, merkea memang menargetkan untuk menghabiskan penyihir di seluruh Eropa, tapi mengapa dan siapa masih misterius."

Seisi ruangan menjadi tegang karena perkataan dan analisa Artemis, dan setelah beberapa saat suara tegang Holly terdengar. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Artemis terlihar berfikir sejenak. "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang, hanya mencari informasi dan menunggu. Sekarang, mereka masih mempersiapkan dan baru akan melakukan tahap satu. Kemungkinan mereka beres, sampai tahap empat, akhir tahun ajaran ini. Selama itu, kita akan terus mencari siapa yang berada di belakang semua ini, dan mungkin kita laporkan kepada Dumbledore. Kalau itu Voldemort, kita harus bersiap. Kalau itu Dumbeldore…"

"Kita harus mencari orang yang tidak berpihak kepadanya." Julius menutup perkataan Artemis.

Artemis mengangguk, lalu kemudian berdiri. "Oke! Besok hari besar, aku turun duluan. Di mana kalian tinggal?"

"Dumbledore menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk kami, di dekat Menara Gryffindor. Kau di mana?"

"Di _dungeon, _tempat Slytherin."

Mengangguk, Holly berdiri dan memberikan Artemis tepukan di bahunya. "Peralatannya masih berfungsi, kan?"

"Yup, seperti biasa."

Mengeluarkan kembali tongkat sihirnya, Artemis menurunkan _wards _yang ia pasang, dan mereka bertiga berjalan keluar. Mengucapkan 'Sampai bertemu' dengan singkat, Artemis berjalan menuju _dungeon _dan mengucapkan kata kunci saat ia mencapai tempat masuk Ruang Asrama Slytherin.

Mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan yang diberikan kepadanya oleh para 'ular' lainnya, Artemis memasuki kamarnya dan berganti pakaian, setelahnya langsung mengeluarkan laptopnya dan bekerja di tempat tidur, tak lupa memasang tirai di sekeliling tempat tidurnya dan memasang mantra pengaman agar tidak dicuri-dengar. Membuka laptopnya, ia mulai bekerja.

Berjam-jam ia bekerja di depan laptopnya, sampai kemudian Artemis menyerah dan menutupnya. Informasi yang ia dapatkan sangat sedikit, hampir tidak ada.

Tapi, setidaknya mereka sudah tahu bahwa aka nada _demon _muncul di Eropa, dan sekarang yang bertanggung jawab bukan dia.

Menaruh kembali laptopnya dan mengamankannya dengan _wards _terkuat yang ia ketahui, Artemis kembali ke tempat tidur dan _rebahan _di sana. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk tidur, tapi yang muncul di pikirannya hanya sosok berambut hitam dan bermata hijau cerah, sosok yang entah bagaimana mendapatkan tempat permanen di pikiran Artemis.

Menghela nafasnya, Artemis memiringkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan, "_Why you always come back to my mind, Harry?"_

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

.

.

* * *

><p>Halloween entah mengapa selalu membawa kenangan buruk kepada Harry.<p>

Coba telusuri satu-satu, akhirnya yang lain setuju bahwa Halloween _selalu _membawa kenangan buruk kepada Harry.

Tahun pertama, saat Halloween, ada Troll masuk ke sekolah, kan? Lalu Harry dan Ron menyelamatkan Hermione dari Troll tersebut, di kamar mandi perempuan. Contreng, tahun pertama Halloween tidak berjalan normal.

Tahun kedua, saat Halloween, Mrs. Norris diserang Basilik di depan toilet perempuan yang dihantui Myrtle Merana, bukan? Dan di situ Harry dituduh. Setelahnya, selama setahun itu Harry terus dituduh sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab mengenai terlepasnya seekor Basilik _dewasa _di dalam sekolah penuh _anak-anak. _Contreng lagi, tahun kedua tidak berjalan seperti yang ia harapkan.

Tahun ketiga? Malam Halloween, Sirius mencoba masuk ke dalam Menara Gryffindor. Walaupun tidak separah dua tahun sebelumnya, setidaknya tidak berjalan _normal. _

Mengingat itu, Harry menggigil sendiri. Entah bagaimana Halloween tahun ini berlangsung, kalau misalkan terjadi hal-hal seperti itu lagi…

Menggeleng kepalanya mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, Harry baru sadar kalau dirinya sukses diseret oleh Ron ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan pagi dari Menara Gryffindor tanpa ia sadari sama sekali.

Menghela nafas, ia melepaskan tangan Ron yang mencengkram lengannya, lalu berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor dan meraih beberapa roti sementara mendengarkan Ron berbicara kepada beberapa adik kelas mengenai siapa yang sudah menaruh namanya ke dalam Piala.

"Ada anak Gryffindor?" Harry bertanya, ikut dalam percakapan.

Beberapa orang menoleh, lalu seseorang mendongkakkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah. "Aku," kata Angelina Johnson, Chaser tim Gryffindor.

Harry tersenyum kepadanya. "Bagus! Setidaknya ada anak Gryffindor yang ikut pertandingan."

Percakapan kembali mengalir, tapi Harry menatap pintu depan. Tepat beberapa detik setelah ia memperhatikan pintu besar tersebut, seseorang yang ia kenal –dan ia tunggu- masuk.

Artemis memperhatikan ruangan, lalu berjalan masuk, lurus menuju meja Slytherin.

Setelah bertukar sapaan dalam diam –lagi, entah mengapa hal itu menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua- Harry dengan mood yang entah kenapa naik meraih sarapannya.

Tepat pada saat itu anak-anak Durmstrang masuk dan berjalan lurus menuju Piala Api. Satu per satu mereka memasukan nama, dan yang terakhir Victor Krum. Entah mengapa, Harry perhatikan, Hermione terus memperhatikan Seeker tim Nasional Bulgaria itu. Dan tepat ketika Krum selesai menaruh perkamen berisikan namanya, ia berbalik dan menatap lurus kepada Hermione.

Tersenyum ketika mereka berdua sama-sama _blushing _–walau jelas, Krum tidak terlalu terlihat- Harry menyikut Hermione.

"Emm, lihat siapa yang main mata ya," goda Harry, tertawa ketika Hermione memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya sambil menahan agar _blushing_-nya tidak terlihat.

"_Oh shut up!" _Hermione mendesis galak, "Seperti kau tidak saja!"

Menaikan bahunya tidak peduli, Harry terus memperhatikan Artemis yang sekarang sedang berbincang kepada Krum. Sepertinya bisnis, pikir Harry.

"Aku duluan," ia berdiri, melambai kepada teman-teman Gryffindor lainnya. Mendapat balasan, Harry tersenyum dan berjalan keluar, berniat untuk menyendiri di pinggir danau, tempat favoritnya.

Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau tepat ketika ia berdiri dan beranjak keluar, Artemis menghentikan percakapannya dan undur diri dari Krum, dan berjalan mengikutinya.

Baru ketika ia berada di luar dan bersiap menuju kolam, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Berbalik dengan cepat dan mata siaga, Harry menghela nafas ketika ia melihat kepada dua bola mata yang sekarang sudah menjadi familiar dengannya.

"Hey," ia berkata pelan.

Artemis tersenyum. "Hey. Cepat sekali perginya?"

Menaikan bahunya, ia menjawab, "Sedang tidak mood makan."

Menaikan salah satu alisnya, Artemis berjalan dan menggesturkan agar Harry berjalan di sebelahnya. "Ke mana?"

"Pinggir danau, dekat pohon yang itu." Harry menjawab sembari menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di pinggir danau, yang kalau duduk di baliknya tidak akan terlihat dari mata para murid.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, dan duduk bersamaan. Bahu mereka berdua bersentuhan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang protes mengenai hal itu. Malah, mereka berdua terlihat nyaman berdekatan seperti itu dan juga berdiam dalam keheningan.

"Jadi…"

Artemis menatap Harry yang sedang melihat jauh, ke dalam Hutan Terlarang. "Ya?"

"Jadi, kau mendaftar Turnamen?"

Artemis mendengus. "Untuk apa?"

Jawaban Harry hanya bahunya yang terangkat.

"_No offense, _seribu Galleon bagiku tidak terlalu besar, walau mungkin bisa membantu untuk kebutuhan pribadi mengingat keluargaku sedang pergi. Tapi, untuk apa ikut?"

"Hemm…"

"Berfikiran untuk ikut, eh?" Artemis tersenyum melihat Harry mendelik kepadanya.

"Oh tidak, untuk tahun ini aku lebih suka tidak ada masalah _sama sekali. _Walau aku ragu mengenai hal itu…"

"Hm?"

"Setiap tahun, Halloween selalu menjadi kenangan buruk bagiku." Harry memulai, suaranya berbisik. "Nanti malam, tepat tiga belas tahun orangtuaku meninggal. Tiga belas tahun hidup tanpa Voldemort. Setiap tahun ada saja hal-hal yang terjadi di Hogwarts. Perasaanku tidak enak…"

Tanpa sadar Artemis melingkarkan lengan kanannya di sekeliling bahu mungil Harry. "Ssh, tenang saja. Ada kemungkinan tahun ini tidak akan berjalan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"Thanks,"

Mereka duduk dalam diam, tanpa sadar seiring waktu berjalan posisi mereka makin mendekat. Dan Artemis masih belum melepaskan lengannya dari bahu Harry. Tapi, mereka merasa nyaman dengan posisi itu, apa salahnya toh?

"Ah," Artemis teringat bahwa ia berjanji akan melakukan konfrensi lewat video phone dengan Butler siang itu. Ia melepaskan lengannya dari Harry, dan langsung saja bocah berkacamata itu merasa sedih dengan hilangnya kehangantan di sekeliling bahunya. "Aku ada janji dengan Butler. Ayo, masuk."

Berdiri duluan lalu membantu Harry berdiri, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kastil. Mengantarkan Harry ke depan Nona Gemuk dan melambaik ketika Harry menghilang di balik lukisan itu, Artemis berjalan ke _dungeon, _dengan laptop dan Butler menunggunya.

Tanpa ia sadari, hari sudah beranjak sore dan ia benar-benar ketinggalan makan siang. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena kebanyakan duduk, Artemis menaruh laptopnya dan mengambil mandi sore, dan bersantai di ruang Rekreasi.

Baru saja ia duduk di sofa di depan perapian, seorang anak laki-laki tahun empat yang sepertinya bernama Blaise Zabini menghampirinya.

Artemis menaikan alisnya. "Ya?"

"Ada orang yang menunggumu." Kata Blaise netral. Keluarga Zabini selalu netral di dalam perang, jadi Blaise tidak keberatan beramah-tamah dengan Artemis.

"Siapa?" lah, siapa yang mengunjunginya?

"Salah satu peri itu." Balas lelaki Italia itu. Artemis menghela nafas, mengetahui seisi ruangan mengetahui isi percakapan mereka.

"Thanks," ia bergumam dan berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa memperdulikan bisik-bisik yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Ia membuka pintu, dan menaikan kedua alisnya ketika melihat Holly berdiri di depannya. "Ya, Nona Short yang tumben-tumbennya menjengukku, ada apa?" tanyanya sakrastik.

Holly memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya. "Oh Tuan Fowl yang agung, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Artemis tertawa, tapi lalu mengangguk. "Masuklah. Kau tamu, setidaknya kau boleh memasuki ruang Slytherin. Ayo berbincang di kamarku, kebetulan Butler ingin berbicara denganmu."

Mengangguk, Holly memasuki pintu. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki ruang rekreasi yang sekarang sunyi, dengan para penghuninya yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ya?" tanyanya tajam, mendelik kepada mereka semua. "Ada urusan?"

Segera mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan mereka. Menghela nafas, ia berbalik kepada peri berambut merah cepak itu dan menggesturkannya untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo."

Mereka berdua akhirnya menghabiskan waktu sampai makan malam tiba di dalam kamar Artemis, berbincang dengan Butler dan kembali mencari informasi. Walau, seperti malam sebelumna, sedikit informasi yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam," Holly merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena duduk terlalu lama. Mengangguk menyetujui, Artemis menutup laptopnya dan mengamankannya, dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar kamar.

Menelusuri ruang rekreasi, mereka berdua mendapati masih ada beberapa murid kelas atas yang saking seringnya mengikuti pesta jamuan Halloween memilih untuk turun belakangan. Mengabaikan mereka semua, Artemis berjalan dengan Holly di depannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju Aula Besar sembari mendebatkan beberap hal mengenai keadaan Kaum Peri, yang selama beberapa saat tidak Artemis kunjungi. Mereka berhenti ketika sudah memasuki Aula Besar yang didesain untuk Halloween, dengan labu melayang di udara dan puluhan kelelawar berada di langit-langit yang berubah menjadi langit gelap kelabu. Sementara Artemis duduk di meja Slytherin, Holly berjalan menuju meja para staf dan duduk di sebelah Julius.

Ketika Aula terisi penuh dan jamuan dimulai, pesta berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya, mungkin karena mereka mendapat pesta dua hari berturut-turut.

Akhirnya, ketika piring sudah kosong, Aula menjadi sunyi saat Dumbledore berdiri.

"Nah, Piala Api sudah hampir siap mengambil keputusan," Dumbledore memulai, memperhatikan seluruh Aula. "Kuperkirakan masih ada satu menti lagi. Setelah nama-nama para juara dibacakan, kuminta mereka maju, berjalan di depan meja guru, dan masuk ke ruang berikut." Ia menggesturkan pintu di belakang meja guru. "Di situ para juara akan menerima instruksi pertama mereka."(4)

Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan cahaya yang keluar dari lilin-lilin di sekeliling langsung menghilang. Ruangan menjadi setengah gelap. Perhatian semua orang tertuju kepada Piala Api yang menyala paling terang di depan ruangan.

Nyala api di dalam piala mendadak menjadi merah lagi. Lidah api mulai menyembur. Detik berikutnya, lidah api meluncur ke atas, dan melontarkan sepotong perkamen setengah gosong. Dumbledore menangkap perkamen tersebut, dan membacanya cepat.

"Juara untuk Durmstrang," katanya keras-keras, "adalah Victor Krum!"

Terdengar tepukan tangan dan sorakan ramai, sementara Victor Krum berdiri dari sebelah Artemis dan berjalan ke arah Dumbledore dan memasuki ruangan yang sebelumnya sudah ditunjukkan Dumbledore.

Lalu kemudian, lidah api yang keluar dari Piala Api sekali lagi menyala merah, perkamen kedua keluar sementar semua orang menunggu dengan tegang.

Dumbledore membaca perkamen itu dengan cepat dan mendongkak. "Juara untuk Beauxbatons," katanya keras-keras, "adalah Fleur Delacour!"

Harry mendengar Ron menahan nafas saat gadis yang terlihat-sepeti-Veela-tapi-bukan-Veela berdiri dan tersenyum. '_Jadi itu rupanya gadis yang dilirik Ron_,' gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

Gadis itu –Fleur- berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Krum sebelumnya. Lidah api sekali lagi berubah merah, dan perkamen lain keluar. Dumbledore menangkapnya, dan membacanya. Ia terliha menaikan alisnya, kaget.

Harry menahan nafas. Siapa-?

"Juara Hogwarts," katanya keras-keras, pandangannya tidak lepas dari perkamen yang ia pegang. Seluruh siswa Hogwarts menahan nafas. "Adalah Artemis Fowl."

"_Apa?"_

Bukan hanya beberapa orang yang pada dasarnya tidak menerima Artemis, Holly pun melompat dari kursinya tapi ditahan oleh Julius. Mereka berdua men-_death glare _kepada Artemis, tapi bocah itu sedang memijat dahinya kesal. Ia mendongkak dan matanya langsung menyari sepasang mata hijau cemerlang, dan menghela nafas saat kedua mata itu menatapnya penuh tanya dan kesal. Menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk 'Bukan aku yang memasukan namaku', Artemis berdiri dan berjalan ke depan, memasang topeng datarnya.

_Heck, _kenapa hidupnya rumit sekali sih?

Harry yang masih kaget karena Artemis yang terpilih, entah kenapa merasa sakit karena anak itu tidak memberitahunya. '_Bukannya Artemis berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin ikut?' _pikirnya kesal. Tapi kemudian, ia mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan Artemis sebelum pergi. Apa kemungkinan ada yang menjebak Artemis untuk ikut Turnamen ini-?

Menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menginterograsi Artemis nanti dan mengabaikan protes Ron mengenai 'juara-Hogwarts-adalah-Slytherin', Harry berkonsentrasi ke depan.

Ia tahu Dumbledore mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak mendengarkan. Pikirannya terfokus kepada Piala Api, yang entah mengapa lidahnya berubah menjadi merah _lagi. _

'_Ketiga juara sudah ada, kenapa-?'_

Entah kenapa, mendadak perasaan Harry menjadi buruk. Oh tidak. Jangan-jangan…

Lidah api tiba-tiba menyembur dan mengeluarkan perkamen. Dumbledore, yang jelas-jelas kebingungan, menangkap perkamen yang keluar. Kerutan di dahinya dan menghilangnya kerlingan di mata biru tuanya menandakan jelas-jelas bahwa apapun yang keluar dari perkamen itu adalah _masalah. _

Dan entah kenapa Harry menahan nafasnya. Firasatnya buruk sekali.

Benar saja. Karena Dumbledore membisikan isi perkamen itu. "_Harry Potter."_

Benar kan?

Uh-oh, masa tahun ini ia menghadapi masalah _lagi?_

_He's feeling like pieces. _

Membisikan kepada Hermione, "Bukan aku!"

Tapi Hermione tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng, hanya terus menatapnya.

Menghela nafas, Harry berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu yang ditunjuk Dumbledore sebelumnya, pintu yang dimasuki Artemis.

Berjalan tanpa emosi, Harry akhirnya memasuki ruangan kecil yang berisi lukisan-lukisan. Ketiga juara menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fleur. "Apa mereka ingin kami kembali ke sana?"

Harry menghela nafas, dan mengabaikan perkataan Fleur. Ia terus berjalan ke sisi Artemis, dan tanpa sadar melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda yang lebih besar itu erat.

Artemis, yang tersentak karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, memegang erat Harry dan berbisik di telinganya. "Ada apa?"

Harry hanya menggeleng.

Mengerutkan dahinya bingung, Artemis kembali memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, kemudian tersentak, mengabaikan kedua orang lain di ruangan yang sama dengannya. "Harry, apa-?"

Tapi perkataannya terpotong dengan kedatangan Ludo Bagman dan para juri dan guru juga Holly dan Julius. Menaikan alisnya, Holly bertanya dalam diam mengenai posisi Artemis yang sedang memegang Harry erat.

Harry perlahan melepas pelukannya, tapi tetap memegang lengan Artemis sementara pemuda itu memegang erat pundak Harry, ia berbalik menatap para orang dewasa yang memasuki ruangan.

"Luar biasa!" gumam Bagman, "Sungguh luar biasa! Saudara-saudara, izinkan aku memperkenalkan, meskipun kedengarannya tidak masuk akal, juara Triwizard yang _keempat."_

_Bingo._

Pegangan Artemis kepada Harry mengerat.

Harry menatap Artemis, pandangannya memohon. "Aku tidak memasukkan namaku," bisiknya lirih. "Kau tahu dengan pasti _aku _tidak memasukkan namaku!"

Duumbledore maju ke depan dan memegang erat lengan Harry walau tidak membawanya ke depan, karena Artemis masih memegangnya erat. Mereka berdua beradu pandang, dan Dumbledore bertanya, suaranya tenang. "Harry. Apakah kau memasukkan namamu ke dalam Piala Api?"

Harry menjawab tegang, tapi pasti. "Tidak."

"Apakah kau meminta murid yang lebih tua untuk memasukkannya ke dalam Piala Api untukmu?"

"_Tidak."_

"Ia pasti bohong!" seru Madame Maxime.

"Ia tidak mungkin melewati Lingkaran Batas Usia." Bantah Profesor McGonagall tajam. "Kita sudah sepakat-"

"Mungkin Dumbly-dorr membuat kesalahan-"

"Maaf Madame," Artemis memotong, mencengkram lebih erat bahu Harry dan membawanya mendekat, membuat Dumbledore melepas tangannya dari Harry. "Tapi, seperti kita ketahui dengan _pasti _mengenai kekuatan Profesor Dumbledore, beliau cukup sakti untuk membuat Lingkaran Batas Usia. Dan dengan kepribadian sepertinya, Harry tidak _mungkin _meminta anak yang lebih besar untuk memasukkan namanya. Sementara sebagai juara keempat, harus ada orang yang cukup kuat dan lebih _berpengalaman _untuk meng-_Confundus _Piala dan membuatnya menerima bahwa ada sekolah keempat dan hanya Harry sebagai partisipannya. Dengan kata lain, kemungkinan Harry sebagai orang yang memasukkan namanya sendiri ke dalam piala api adalah nol."

Ruangan menjadi sunyi mendengar analisa dari pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Irlandia dan mungkin paling berpengaruh di seluruh Eropa itu. Suaranya yang tegas dan nadanya yang otoriter membuat semua orang terpaksa mendengar alasannya, dan sejauh ini alasannya masuk akal.

"Mr. Fowl benar."

Semua orang menatap ke arah Snape, dan Harry menatap guru Ramuannya itu dengan tidak percaya. Tapi Snape menghindari tatapan matanya, dan menatap orang lain.

"Walau aku benci mengatakannya, Mr. Fowl benar. Mr. Potter tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu."

Menghela nafas, Harry tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Artemis.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Fleur. "Dan mengapa ia menolak kesempatan ini? Ini sebuah kehormatan! Dengan hadiah seribu Galleon, banyak yang berharap mati-"

"Itu dia, _mademoi," _potong Artemis mulus. "Mungkin ada orang yang berharap Harry _mati-" _di kata ini, cengkeramannya pada Harry mengerat, "-selagi ia berpartisipasi dalam Turnamen ini."

Ruangan kembali menjadi sunyi, sampai Ludo Bagman berdeham dan menatap Crouch. "Jadi-?"

"Apa aku tidak bisa tidak berpartisipasi, Profesor? Mr. Crouch?"

Mr. Crouch menggeleng, terlihat menyesal. "Kami minta maaf, Mr. Potter. Peraturan yang asli sebenarnya adalah memperbolehkan peserta dari _semua umur _untuk berpartisipasi, asalkan masih bersekolah di sekolah yang ada. Peraturan untuk batas usia baru ditambahkan tahun ini, demi menjaga keamanan peserta."

Harry menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Tahun ini… lagi-lagi.

Menyadari Harry sekarang menjadi gelisah, Artemis mengelus lengannya dan menatap Mr. Crouch. "Mr. Crouch, sir? Mengenai tugas pertama?"

"Ah!" Mr. Crouch kembali sadar, "Ya, instruksi tugas pertama…"

Ia bergerak maju ke depan para peserta, yang sekarang berkumpul di dekat Artemis dan Harry. "Tugas pertama dirancang untuk mengetes keberanian kalian," ia memberitahu para peserta. "Maka kami tidak akan memberitahu kalian apa tugas itu. Keberanian menghadai Sesutu yang tidak diketahui adalah kualitas penting bagi seorang penyihir, sangat penting. Tugas pertama akan berlangsung pada tanggal dua puluh empat November, di depan semua murid dan dewan juri.

"Para juara tidak diizinkan meminta atau menerima bantuan dalam bentuk apa saja dari guru mereka untuk menyelesaikan tugas dalam turnamen ini. Para juara akan menghadapi tantangan pertama ini hanya dengan bersenjatakan tongkat sihir mereka. Mereka akan menerima informasi mengenai tugas kedua setelah tugas pertama selesai. Mengingat turnamen ini sangat berat dan menyita waktu, para juara dibebaskan dari mengikuti ujian akhir tahun."(5)

Mr. Crouch menatap Dumbledore. "Kurasa itu saja sudah cukup."

Dumbledore mengangguk, mengawasi Madam Maxime yang merangkul bahu Fleur dan membawanya pergi, berdebat dengan bahasa Prancis. Artemis mendengar sedikit percakapannya, yang rupanya mengenai cara agar bisa menenangkan turnamen. Menghela nafas, Artemis menggesturkan agar Harry berdiri tegak, walau tetap mencengkram tangannya. Mengangguk kepada Profesor Dumbledore, Snape, Holly dan Julius, Artemis membawa Harry.

"Hey-hey!"

Artemis berhenti sebentar, mengingat kalau sebenarnya ia menyeret pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Terkekeh, ia meraih tangan Harry dan menggenggamnya. Merasakan kalau pemuda Gryffindor itu memandang tangan mereka yang bertautan, Artemis menaikan alisnya bertanya kepada pemuda yang wajahnya sekarang memerah.

"Tidak apa kan?"

"Hum,"

Menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Artemis berjalan dengan Harry beriringan. Lorong-lorong sudah kosong, mungkin karena sebentar lagi jam malam. Ia membawanya sampai ke depan lukisan Nona Gemuk. Mereka berdua berhenti, dan saling bertatapan.

"Sampai besok," gumam Harry lembut dan tersenyum.

Artemis membalas senyum itu, meremas tangan Harry sekali lagi dan melepaskannya. "Selamat malam, _emeralds, sweet dreams."_

Tersenyum, Harry membisikan kata kuncinya dan masuk, tetap menatap Artemis sampai pintu tertutup.

Menghela nafas, Artemis melempar tangannya ke udara sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, gestur yang sangat _un-Slytherin. _Tapi ia tidak peduli sekarang. Yang penting, ia dan Harry sudah ada kemajuan dalam 'hubungan' mereka.

Tinggal melihat ke mana ini akan berlanjut.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Uye! Akhirnya beres juga! Untuk akhir Ramadhan, Chapter lima kawan!<p>

Semoga suka :D

Untuk beberapa percakapan, diambil dari Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire halaman 309(1), 311-312(2-3), 327(4), dan halaman 341(5). Dan akhirnya! Mungkin banyak yang mirip, ampuni saya karena saya bingung. Mungkin Canon sampai sini saja, untuk selanjutnya diusahakan se-AU mungkin! :D

Oh iyaaa, ada voting nih, mnding kita jadikan:

1. Manipulative!Dumbledore dengan Dark!Harry dan ia bersama Voldemort;

2. Manipulative!Dumbledore dengan Neutral!Harry;

3. Dark!Dumbledore dengan Harry memihak Voldemort;

4. Light!Dumbledore dengan Neutral!Harry tapi ia tidak mau 'bermain' di bawah Dumbledore lagi;

5. Manipulative!Dumbledore dan Dark!Harry tapi ia tidak dengan siapa-siapa;

Hayooo, yang mana? Bingung saya juga, semua pilihan plot-nya beda semua, menurut kalian enakeun yang manaaa?

Ditunggu jawabannya!

And Review please! ƪ(ˆ▽ˆ)ʃ


End file.
